JWMM - The Tales of Love, War, and Redemption
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: A runaway knight, an ex-terrorist, and two pretty bouncers meet in a forest...
1. Chapter 1

_**5 years ago, Atlas.**_

 _"...So it has come into this."_

 _An old man, sitting on a beautifully carved yet modestly decorated throne, muttered. "People of the old kingdom began to question us, question our dedication, our willingness to make our move. The accursed Atlasian become increasingly bold, using Faunus rebellion as excuse, they began to hunt us, every single of us. We are the enemy, and we're to be assimilated, or exterminated."_

 _"The irony is strong with that statement indeed." The knight standing in front of him nodded, "But I believe there should be a way to avoid this."_

 _"You always been optimistic, Solaire." The old man chuckled._

 _"What are people if they lacked hope?" The knight said, "Under the shining sun of Remnant, people live their life to the fullest. It's hope and optimism that brought us so far, and civilization prosper even with the force of darkness attacking us from outside and inside. It's hope, hope to reach a better future, and that way, the will to survive came."_

 _"Indeed... you are truly yourself, which is why I would trust you with my greatest treasure, one that I would trade the world for." The old man said, "My son. Come here, Johann."_

 _The knight looked aside to see the presence of a cloaked boy, probably about 12 years of age, approach them both. "Did you call for me, Father?"_

 _The old man rubbed his cheek affectionately, "Johann, my son. I think you already know this, but I won't last longer."_

 _"Stop saying that!" the boy shouted, "Tell him something, Sir Solaire! Please!"_

 _"Even in this very minute, your father still bravely fight his illness. However, Johann, there are times where death is inevitable. The question is, how you choose to die." the knight put a hand on the boy's shoulder to ease his tension. "Your father made a decision, decision that will eventually save our people. But for that purpose, we need you, we need you to grow strong and wise, so you can continue your father's legacy. And I came here to make sure of that."_

 _"I wish I can stay to see you grow, to see you become a man. But I'm afraid I won't have that time, so listen, Johann. I want you to follow Sir Solaire, to respect him as your mentor, and to love him like you loved me, as your father." The old man wished, no, begged, "Please promise me."_

 _"Father... I... I promise I will." The boy can't hold back his tears, but he determined to fulfill his father's dying wish._

 _"... until that day comes, your name shall be Jaune, Jaune Arc." Solaire pat the boy's head, "You have seven sisters to meet, Jaune."_

 _The boy will never forget what transpired that day. Leaving his forsaken hometown with someone he always thought to be his best uncle, Jaune traveled through the vast, harsh terrain of the Frozen continent._

 _Solarie handed the boy a sheathed arming sword. The weight of the equipment pushed the boy to his knees before he can recover and lift it with both hand. Solarie helped him by gently holding the sheath. "This, Jaune is the weight of a devastating tool... tool called weapons, exist to extinguish life from the face of the planet. That weight you felt just now, is the weight of a great power... and with great power comes great burden of responsibility..."_

 _Solaire pulled the sheathe, which significantly weighed the set. The boy finally able to stand with a proper combat stance, holding the sword one hand easily. "More than the power to kill?" he questioned as he swing around the sword._

 _Solaire nodded, and then, letting his soul energy flow into the sheath. Simple but rugged mechanism within the sheath expanded itself until the thing became a shield, easily half as tall as the boy's own body._

 _"The power to protect." A pair of red crescent emblazoned the shield._

 _"I see..." The boy nodded._

 _"To protect something is much harder than to destroy, that's exactly the same as this weapon." Solaire handed the boy the shield, which the boy able to lift but not without breaking his form. "One day, Jaune, you will be strong enough to wield both sides of this weapon. The same weapon inherited by the Men of Arcs for generations. Crocea Mors."_

 _The boy put the sword into the shield and triggered the closing mechanism. Jaune had to slung it on his back, like and adult would to a claymore. He doesn't have difficulty carrying it per se, but to wield them in battle would be different story._

 _Solaire wielded his own shield and sword, a massive round shield over a meter wide and a long sword, in anticipation of the waves of dark creatures approaching them from the horizon._

 _"Stay with me." Solaire gently told him._

 _The boy's hands were shaking, he was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, afraid to die._

 _But above all else, he wanted to stay alive._

 _And so the boy decided as he pulled the sword from the sheath, steadily holding it in defensive stance._

 _His name is Jaune Arc, and he will become strong. Strong enough to wield the power to protect._

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rite of Passage**

* * *

 _ **Vale, Emerald Forest.**_

Jaune opened his eyes to realize that he's been flying across the sky, being thrown from the top of a cliff with a powerful springboard. His entire body clad in dark blue cape. The he remembers, it was his second day at school, the initiation event for Beacon Hunter College's students. As if they need to prove the absurdity of a school designed to train teens and young adults into deadly fighters, the initiation started with literally being thrown into a forest full of deadly beast.

Jaune decided that it's time to spread his arms. The cape blown into a makeshift glider that slow down his fall to much reasonable level, like that of a flying squirrel. "I've done this before... done this before, gotcha!"

Jaune could feel his flight path stabilize, though at the price of slowed down descent, his horizontal speed greatly diminished as well. Meanwhile, the other students continue their way further than he can reasonably achieve.

And he landed smoothly in the woods on his two feet.

"Yep, that's a perfect landing." Jaune untied the cape corners from his ankles and wrists, and then fold the upper part around his neck before clipping them with golden button, turning them into reasonably long cape instead.

He heard the rustle a little to the left and then a loud thud. Must be another student.

"Ozpin said the first person we made eye contact with will be our partner." Jaune muttered to himself as he approached the source.

What Jaune saw was the body of an imposing man, though they're about the same height the man was much more heavily built. On his back was a massive concrete chainsaw almost as tall as the man carrying it, which would've weight few dozen pounds at least. The man wore a black vest that exposed his arms, _chiseled marble arms!_

"Nice to meet you." Jaune carelessly called, as he felt too excited to care how stupid his action was. "The name is Jaune Arc."

The man turned to see the source and grunted. He was wearing a full face metal mask.

...

Jaune did expect to find a much stronger partner, but not as _literal_ as he found now.

"Moderation please." Jaune begged when the big burly student punched yet another tree out-of-the-way as they both walk, without a slightest bit of effort. It's not like Jaune can't do it, it's because the man with chainsaw can do it as easily as flicking a marble.

Jaune squinted a bit to notice how the man's muscles contract and retract, and concluded that this quiet partner of him probably traded his speed for the brute strength. On the other hand, this means fighting in the open would disadvantage him, however, he would be pretty much unstoppable up close. Jaune had learned how to read muscle movement since he was a little, and luckily enough, his partner forego sleeves for extra freedom of movement.

"...If you don't want to die, don't mess around." The big man told Jaune.

"I was raised outside kingdom's protection." Jaune whipped out a small hand axe and twirled it, before shortly charging it with aura and threw it. The Axe cut through the branch of a small tree before embed itself on the skull of a bear-shaped Grimm, killing it in the very instant. "May I know who you are, Partner?"

It wasn't like Jaune can stare THROUGH his mask, but Jaune could feel the man looked at him as if Jaune's crazy.

"...Oh right we haven't even had an eye contact." Jaune said in defeat as he realized that the man still wear his mask. "I guess you really don't want me as your partner huh."

"Bane."

"Cool." Jaune smiled and raised his shield to deflect the paw of a beowulf, "Whoops." He kicked the unhinged wolf away, "Looks like we're caught in their ambush."

Bane quietly observed as Jaune cleaved through the swarm of Grimm with efficient way. Jaune was hardly fast by hunter standard, but he know how to move well. Every single stroke of his sword meet the target with utmost efficiency, with no wasted movement. It was a pretty much by-the-book Atlasian Swordmanship, but Jaune used it very well.

 _Just my luck._ Bane thought. _A nugget with some promise, whatever_.

That was when Bane decided that this scrawny blond guy went from total joke to someone actually worth entering this stupid school, and MAYBE he would consider the proposition to become partners. Bane walked past Jaune to intercept an angry Ursa. The Ursa swung its paw only to be parried by a single swipe of Bane's left hand, with a resounding crunch signified that the Grimm's arm was broken. Bane grabbed the Ursa's face and shove it hard enough to make a two meters wide crater on the ground, killing it instantly.

"That's just bullshit." Jaune squeaked like a girl in disbelief.

"More to come." Bane growled and revved his Chainsaw as they saw a pack of Grimm approaching.

Until a red and bluish white blur tore through the mass of black with the sound of slicing and dicing. Jaune had to focus to see the image of two black-haired girls, twins they were, calmly danced around and cut the Grimm with inhuman speed. Their frilly dress and platform shoe they wear did not hinder their movement in the slightest. The red one viciously use her pair of triple claws to mutilate her enemies, while the white one skilfully use the blades on her heel to deliver surgical strike to take out vital spots. What a strikingly similar yet opposing combat style.

Jaune whistled.

"Ahem, I shall thank you for helping us with the clean up." Jaune approached them and then bowed slightly and offer his hand graciously, "The name is Jaune Arc, and he's Bane. He's... uh, quite a big guy huh. But he's really, really nice."

"For you." the white one let her hand on Jaune's, and he lightly kissed it, disregard the faint scent of Grimm blood, it's always better to treat women with respect. "Melanie Malachite." She said almost cockily, which don't go unnoticed by Jaune. He decided he will be careful, because this kind of young woman is the type that want to stay dominant and be served.

"Miltiades Malachite." The red one bowed slightly and lift her dress as she retracted her claws and fold it up, forming some kind of arm brace, "You can call me Miltia."

"The honor's mine." Jaune nodded,

Bane was kind of surprised, _what a bunch of polite humans_ , he chuckled inwardly in disgust, _the story will be different if one of them were Faunus_. Truthfully, he would prefer to go with Adam or Blake. But looks like his own weight become his own detriment.

"There's no need to waste time here." Bane slung his chainsaw and continued his way.

"Rude." Miltia frowned, while Melanie just scoffed in response, "Typical."

"Well, he got a point." Jaune courteously offered them to go ahead of him, "I'll take rear guard."

Melanie eyed him for few second, trying to discern his motive. This kind of guy usually the most untrustworthy ones, as she learned in the dark corners of Vale. However, at the same time, she lived in the shadow long enough to take cues and she trust her own judgment more than anything else.

This boy, Jaune Arc, is either a gentleman, or an idiot. Even if he's an useless weakling, he could at least serve as nice distraction.

"Fine, let's go Miltia."

Miltia gave her a knowing smile, which made Melanie scowled in disgust. "Eww no, you KNOW my taste more than anyone else." She whispered

"Eh I dunno, he looks like the naïve type, and you totally dig that." Miltia smirked even wider. Oh she will totally have a field day teasing her twin sister.

...

 _Miltia and Melanie Malachite never thought there will be one day where someone actually told them to go to school. They survived their sixteen years of life in the red street of Vale, where outcasts and criminals gather for profit and for satisfaction. However, the stupid bear of a boss keep insisted that they should go._

 _"You two, you two are still young." The bearded bartender chuckled, "So... I don't know, go to school, kill monsters, beat the wimps, lay with a nice boy... just don't get knocked up or something. You two have a long way to go."_

 _"Unlike this old Junior, you HAVE a future."_

 _Melanie rudely laughed at these words, future? For Malachites? As if. They've known crimes since they were born, they're raised by dirty, filthy money. Future is not something they can get._

 _Or something they deserve._

 _The bartender should know better than that. And yet... despite his terminal bout of personal stupidity, libido of fifteen years old boy, and brilliant, shady mind capable of gathering all kinds of information, he still have faith in them._

 _It was as if the fate is a laughing mad gambler, somehow the Malachite Twins got accepted in the most prestigious school in the entire Kingdom of Vale. Beacon Hunter Academy. The future promised by Junior no longer seems like unreachable fantasy._

And it all start now, from the initiation ceremony.

Miltia squinted a bit to focus on the figure of six-foot tall masked man in front of her. She had her share dealing with less than savory men, especially tall and macho type.

And among them, the most dangerous type, is none other than the quiet ones. Tight-lipped monster with taste for human blood, less a person and more of a tool. Bane is not an exception, as his unbridled thirst for carnage kept drawing Grimms to their current location.

"Could you chill a bit?" Melanie open her mouth before Miltia could say anything reasonable, "Your killing intent is attracting unwarranted attention, big guy."

Leave it to Melanie to say needless things.

"She's right you know." Jaune added calmly, "I know you're nervous but please, calm down. We can do this, all of us."

"Now you're just being stupid." Melanie scolded the blond, much to his confusion.

Bane took a moment to gaze at the ragtag bunch of clowns behind him, and then scoffed. Old habits die-hard indeed.

Bane has absolutely NOTHING in his mind left to ease his anger, his sadness, his bottled up stress. The days long gone in the past were filled with nothing but despair, and he knows very well that hope only lead to disappointment. For the chainsaw wielding student known as Bane, there's no such thing as happy place.

Is there anything left in his mind that would be considered positive?

 _Why I am even here_. He contemplated. And it finally dawned to him.

...Bane has a purpose. Bane has a concrete goal. He decided to follow Adam and Blake in their stupid runaway to make it reality. And there's nowhere else to go but to move forward. The three teenagers behind him looks more relaxed when he can finally lessen the tension in his mind, now that he's more focused.

As they move forward, they saw trails and scars of battle. Other students who landed farther than them already cleaned most of the Grimm, and it shows. The most obvious battle scene being half acre's worth of forest, black and smoking.

"What kind of retard use fire elemental attack in a densely packed woods like this?" Melanie scowled.

"The ignorant one, obviously." Miltia smirked.

 _Somewhere in the forest, a white-haired girl sneezed._

"Hey." Jaune walked ahead and raised his hand to stop them, the rustling sounds around the bushes caught their ears. "RUN!"

"What?" Melaine balked and then deliver a somersault against the wolf trying to jump at her, "They're just easy peasy."

"No you have to trust me." Jaune said, his innocent blue eyes seems to lose its shine. "This is not an ordinary ambush!"

Miltia extended her claws in anticipation, completely ignoring Jaune's plea. "What are you babbling about, Jaune?"

Miltia didn't hear anything when a massive paw loomed upon her, trying to squash her soundlessly. Miltia dodged aside only to face a giant Beowulf twice as tall as adult man, its teeth gleamed in contrast to its black fur.

But before it can catch the girl in red dress, Jaune slipped between them and raised his shield. "Elder beowulves, and there's a lot more of them!"

"What, how?! I thought an elder grimm usually lead a pack of smaller ones!" Melaine danced around to dodge their vicious assault, and the fact that these beowulves use a couple of tree branches as improvised weapon doesn't help her cause at all. And then, dozens of smaller wolfs began to encircle her, leaving her little room to move. "What the-?!"

"Bane! Open the path!" Jaune stabbed his sword on the chest of one giant beowulf, and Miltia took the chance to behead it as it writhed in pain from Jaune's attack.

Bane silently charged forward with his chainsaw screaming. Though his speed weren't that faster than untrained humans, his body mass and strength allow him to break through the ocean of beasts without shedding a single drop of sweat. Not even the strength of an elder beowulf can stop his charge, as Bane tossed it aside with a swing of his chainsaw.

"Melanie! Miltia, jump!"

The Malachite sisters took off, using their aura to boost their jump, ahead of Bane in a single bound. Their lighter body mass granted them unprecedented mobility. Melaine and Miltia jumped from one branch to another to avoid attacks.

Jaune finally caught up with Bane shortly after he zigzagged around the bigger Grimms.

"The Grimms become much smarter." Jaune said between his breath, "This is a phenomenon that started to manifest few years ago. Usually, they just attack blindly, or in easily avoidable pattern, however...when more than one elder grim appeared, their tactics will change considerably."

Bane thoughtfully finished for him, "No wonder it's so quiet."

"You should've told us beforehand!" Melanie angrily accused Jaune, and looked away with resounding pout. "Hmmph. You're more useless than I thought."

Jaune wanted to protest, but decided it's not worth. Miltia tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "Ignore Melanie, she always been like that. Anything else we need to know?"

"Not in the moment no."

"Alright." Miltia nodded, "Though we're not stranger to the dangers of the city, we never once step outside the mountain barrier of Vale, I hope you can keep that in mind."

For being twin sisters, they sure have opposite mentality. Then again, growing up with Seven sisters told him that siblings differentiate themselves from each other purely on instinct. And with twins, that basic pattern is even more prevalent. Jaune smiled and nodded. "Can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Although they met more resistance, it wasn't as much as before. Stray grimm that will fall to them in a single hit.

Few minutes later, they managed to find something vaguely resembles an ancient altar. 24 pillar making a half circle formation, and on each pillar was a single chess pieces... or used to be, as Jaune noticed. It seems that there's only a pair left.

"Looks like we're the last one to come." Melaine huffed, somewhat disappointed. Then again, their drop point also were the furthest from this altar.

"Guess that's the relic?" Jaune lifted the leftover piece: white pawn. Melanie took another white pawn, leaving nothing on the altar. Part of the initiation is not to kill all the Grimm they face, but to retrieve relics and return back to the cliffs.

"Pawn, what a fitting piece." Bane scoffed incredulously, being struck with a couple of overdressed clown would do that for most people.

"Well, I guess we should go back to the cliff." Jaune sneered, the irony is strong with this relic. Then again, he fully realize that there were students far and above his level in terms of skill. And these four quickly traveled through the shortest route to the cliff. Miltia decided to hop between trees to get a better view of the terrain, and then she saw a black feathered giant raven in the sky.

"Jaune, I've seen something... flying, and big." Miltia informed her team.

"Really? Giant Nevermore I guess." Jaune shouted, "Come here, you really don't want it to notice you!"

As they ran closer and closer to the cliff, they heard gunfires and screams from somewhere nearby. "Are you sure we don't want to change direction?" Jaune asked, somewhat afraid, "Looks like we're getting closer to location of a major fight."

"Don't be a wuss." Bane unslung his chainsaw and let it roar, "Bane, did you hate trees or something?" Jaune asked in disbelief. Though bane did not cut anything in particular, this time around. The sound of hissing alerted Jaune and made him grab both girls' shoulders to warn them. "JUMP!"

Jaune and Malachites jumped out-of-the-way from the reach of a giant black snake, it's giant maw big enough to swallow a human whole. "King Tajitu! And the biggest one I've seen this close!"

Jaune had seen how big a Tajitu can grow, and he feel lucky that the one faced now is well within the average range, instead of gargantuan behemoth several hundred years old, that can flatten entire human settlement in one swipe of its tail.

"Oh my." Melanie said sarcastically, "What a cute little snakey."

The snake grimm coiled around and stood, hissing. Measured well over thirty meters long, it's easily three times as long as normal Tajitu, and almost five times as wide. Jaune clenched his shield open and grinned, "Careful. It has two heads living independently of each other. You need to kill both to take it out"

"Just like BOYS." Melanie joked, which earned a dope slap from Miltia. "OW!"

When the snake made its move, mouth open and fang extended, Bane charged forward with his chainsaw at full throttle, meet the fangs of the black snake with resounding _PANG!_ "Pah, just a bit bigger than usual."

Jaune had seen what kind of strength Bane possessed, but the fact that he could effortlessly hold the snake head, easily as big as himself, Bane deserved an award. As strong as Tajitu fangs were, they're no match for aura reinforced chainsaw, which breaks through the arm sized biting implements with ease. Chainsaw teeth carving through more teeth as it goes.

However, as Jaune mentioned, another head, the white half of the snake, tried to take the chance by attacking bane from the top.

"SAVE HIM!" Jaune pointed, the two girls reacted with lightning speed and charged their respective weapons with aura, slashing the white head with razor-sharp blades. Alas, their weapons were too small to deliver anything beyond superficial injury, leaving Jaune to pull bane out of harms way. "I have a plan, let's go!" The blonde called.

Bane growled in frustration, but looking around, the woods actually give the accursed reptile field advantage, and he decided to follow whatever the scrawny knight had in mind. Melaine and Miltia shared a glance as they follow shortly.

"Jaune can be trusted, he knows more than us." Miltia told her sister with no-nonsense tone. "I know." Melanie grudgingly agree.

...

The mismatched group of four students brought the snake king to a more open terrain near a massive complex of temple, which seems to be constructed in the center of a gaping hole a hundred meter wide, stone bridges and pillars supporting it. There, they saw eight more students fighting their own respective enemies, a giant Nevermore and what Jaune recognize as elder Darkstalker, a giant scorpion the size of main battle tank, with armor to match.

"Bane!" Jaune signaled.

"Let's kill this slimy little creäture." Bane finally lost enough patience from running, and delivered an aura charged punch to stop the white head on its tracks with shock wave-generating impact, temporarily dazed it. The black head took over, but Bane raised his chainsaw to hold against it.

"Melaine, Miltia, your turn." Jaune pointed, and the twins began to run over the body of the snake, using their heels to skate around its slippery scales. The white head tried to catch them when it finally regain consciousness, but Melaine and Miltia danced around its attacks, like a pair of ballerina on a crowded stage.

"Let's do this!" Jaune slipped under the black head and then jumped with as much strength as he could, smashed its chin with his shield from below. The twins went into offensive and blinded the white head with decisive slashes of metal heels and claws to its red eyes.

Unable to control itself, the white snake head bit the black one on accident. The length of the fangs make sure that the wounds are deep enough that the black head rendered dead in the following seconds. Melanie and Miltia delivered a synchronized dropkick that send the white head to the ground, at the mercy of Jaune and Bane.

Jaune pressed his sword right through its left eye, while Bane jumped and cut through its skull and turn its brain into mush.

"Not as hard as I thought." Melanie crossed her arms arrogantly as she and her sister landed on the evaporating snake corpse.

"Well... Tajitu were one of the few Grimms that actually grew proportionally weaker with size, as opposed to THAT." Jaune pointed the Giant Nevermore, which shrugged a barrage of fire from four students on the peak of the temple. The same goes with the giant scorpion down the valley, which managed to ignore the relentless assault of four others.

Melanie and Miltia recognized one of the student as the one who made a mess of their former workplace. They wonder what kind of punishment she received from the good old killer Goodwitch when they reported her action. "Ahh the crazy blondie." Melanie scoffed in satisfaction. Schadenfreude at it's finest.

"Let's go." Bane turned off his chainsaw and carried it on his exposed shoulder, "They can handle it."

"Are you sure, Bane?" Jaune asked in concern, "I know it's ridiculous but they're still our friends, perhaps we can help-"

Jaune stopped for a moment only to see the Deathstalker writhe in pain as a blonde with burning hair cracked open its armor with her devastating fist, letting the rest of his team to finish it. Meanwhile, the Giant Nevermore was beheaded by the single swipe of a scythe-wielding girl after her friends launched her with a makeshift human slingshot. "Wow, Ruby, wow..."

"I told you they CAN handle it." Bane stressed, growing tired of Jaune's naïvety. "You know what? You're more hypocritical than I thought, Arc."

"What?!" Jaune scowled.

"You want people to listen to you but you can't be arsed to trust ME." Bane poked Jaune's temple with anger, "So enough with that holier-than-thou attitude. It made me sick."

Jaune stand there as Bane left in disgust, he looked-no, Jaune pleadingly looked at Malachites. Melanie just shrugged and told him, "Thanks to you we're unharmed, but little Bane has a point." Melanie left and caught up with Bane, trying to strike a conversation with chainsaw wielding masked man only to be ignored.

Jaune slumped in shame, for he bear no ill will and just wanted to protect people. Miltia slapped his shoulder to bring him back to reality. "Get a hold of yourself, we still have to walk back to the Cliff. You can mope as much you wanted as soon as we finished."

"Yeah, sorry showing you something so unsightly." Jaune smiled weakly as he followed Miltia.

...

Their arrivals were celebrated with fanfare. All the new students who passed the initiation (read: all of them) gathered in the Main Hall. The principal of the school, the grey haired man that's Professor Ozpin, stood on the podium with his mysterious and enigmatic assistant, Glynda Goodwitch.

And he's here to congratulate them for passing the Beacon's trial of fire, as well as announcing the team assignment.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues _"_ The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team -CRDL- CARDINAL, led by... Cardin Winchester"

"Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team -YVPL- APPLE, led by... Yang Xiao Long."

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Adam Tauros. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team -RWBT- RABBIT. Led by... Ruby Rose."

"Finally, the last team to complete their assignment. Wolfsbane Sawyer, Melanie Malachite, Miltiades Malachite, Jaune Arc. The four of you retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team -JWMM- JAM."

Jaune's ears perked up when Ozpin finished his list, "Led by...Jaune Arc"

He turned to see his partner, but the masked man doesn't seems to care in the slightest. Instead, Bane seems to be more interested joining a conversation with the tall faunus swordsman and the strange girl in black maid clothes from team Rabbit.

Jaune felt like Ozpin made a mistake somewhere...

The red hooded leader of team Rabbit approached him and smiled. "Congrats, Jaune."

She was his friend, his first friend in Beacon to be exact. Jaune knew no one else when he first set his foot on the Beacon's ground, and he just happen to stumble on the young prodigy. Despite being 15, Ozpin went out his way to transfer her to Beacon two years early, a testament of her skill as potential Huntress.

Her name is Ruby Rose.

When they first talked it was awkward, what with Jaune automatically resort to his courtship mode and Ruby being rather... socially inept, to put it lightly. But after few accident involving the bushes, packs of baloon, a leatherbag and a flying drone, they decide to be a lot more casual and at ease around each other.

"The sentiment was shared. Nice take on the Giant Nevermore by the way." Jaune offered his hand, which she grab rather excitedly. "Without everyone's help that won't work." Ruby refuted him.

"Too bad your sister in the other team huh." Jaune turned his head to see Yang Xiao Long, the blond, long-haired tall girl in question, caught in a cold war with the Malachites. If glares can hurt, Jaune wondered how many times they killed each other already.

"Nice to meet you again, goldie." Melanie taunted, "How's the deal with Ms. Goodwitch by the way? I hope she put her whip to a good use."

"One day, whitey." Yang taunted back, "One day I will make you vomit your makeup and won't even need violence to do that."

"Yeah, and one day that precious hair of yours will wither and fall, just like your dignity as student." Melanie retaliated, THAT seems to get into Yang's nerves, as Jaune began to see the air around her heated up, _literally_. Miltia pulled her sister away, averting the possibilities of turning the cold war into something a lot more dangerous and destructive.

Yang can only huff in anger, but can't possibly do anything in retaliation that doesn't earn her another black mark in front of the teachers. Now that she become a team leader, more burden for her to carry, and more people whose names shouldn't be tarnished by association with Yang. Ruby's suffering was enough of a reminder for Yang to behave more responsibly.

Thankfully, she had pretty nice teammates. Which soon enough dragged Yang from her funk, healing her soured mood.

"Uhh...looks like things will be a little rough. These two totally hates Yang." Ruby sighed.

Jaune was quite interested, the more he learn about his team members, the better. "Malachites? Why?"

"Well, Yang got involved in a bar brawl, went overboard and sort of wrecked the place, which just happen to be their workplace and home." Ruby embarrassingly told Jaune, "Ms. Goodwitch was involved and caught Yang red-handed, it was really awful. And when she learned my connection with Yang, it doesn't help us in the slightest. Getting into Ms. Goodwitch's sides will be a major hassle."

Jaune realized that maybe, maybe his little team problem weren't as big as he thought. No use of worrying anymore. Every other leader has their problem, and weeping alone is not a solution.

"Thanks Ruby, had it not for you I wouldn't have learned this." Jaune smiled, decided that he will seriously talk with Bane given the chance. "You know what, if you need any help don't hesitate to talk with me, kay?"

"Definitely." Ruby raised a glass of fruit punch to him, Jaune picked a glass of drink for himself and raised it. The little clink from the impact of their glass reinforced their unspoken friendship.

* * *

 **Always thought what would happen if you make the antagonist good guys while keeping their personality relatively intact. So I decided that Banesaw will be first choice, with Malachites and Adam second.  
**

 **There will be no Powerful!Smart!Harem!Jaune bullshit here, just the same dork with a little bit more skill and different background.** **I know Jaune is rather overused as main character, but he's also so easy and flexible to write. Of course, team RWBT and YVPL will have their time to shine. But for the most part, we'll focus with the much weaker Team JWMM.  
**

 **Alternate name: Team Expendables, Team Scrub, Team Poorfags.**

 **As for the plot? You can worry about that later. Read and review, folks.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Bane was hair away from smashing the bathroom door open, if not for Jaune literally hanging on his lives trying to stop him. Bane dropped himself angrily on the bed, for Malachites had spent TWO hours in the damn shower, no, probably even longer. "Back in my town, the girls don't need to paint themselves like a doll, and they scored just fine."

"Town Girls are... delicate. They just need to know how to survive in the wilderness. Give them time to adjust." Jaune stressed with both hands gesturing as polite as he could, "Look Bane I don't ask you to like them, but you know, kind of respect each others' spaces."

"They don't respect MINE." Bane emphasized, his masked face was inch away from that of Jaune, and Jaune could just FEEL his partner wanting to kill someone. Probably Jaune too, if he kept getting in Bane's way. "MELANIE, NO OFFENSE BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT ANGRY MASKED KILLER BREAKING THE DOOR YOU GOTTA COME OUT, NOW!" Jaune shrieked.

"Quiet, you little ninny." Melanie slammed the door open, "And to think I guessed you being a gentleman, I guess I was wrong."

"I don't think a girl who complained about her eyeshadow five percent off can be treated as courtly lady." Miltia throw a jab to her sister smoothly, caused her to scowl.

"Sorry for the wait. You can use it, Bane."

The man growled and disappear behind the bathroom door, Jaune sighed in relief. Thankfully he's an early riser so he finished cleanup ahead of everyone else. He proceed to take care of his bed and belongings, which admittedly not much. Just a couple of t-shirt, pants and spare uniforms for clothes and several books. In the stark contrast to Malachites and their absolutely gigantic briefcases, each.

Bane's clothes, on the other hand, seems to be composed of perfectly identical dark gray vests and various shades of camouflaged pants, oh and spare boots.

"Melanie, Miltia, I'm not saying you should stop, I'm saying you gotta tone it down." Jaune asked them earnestly, "What I mean is, you gotta stop wearing elaborate cosmetic. What if we go on a mission and your make up got messed up?"

"Oh shut up, just because you're team leader doesn't mean you get to dictate my life." Melanie punched his chest.

"It's just a suggestion." Jaune show no fear nor hesitation, which seems to mellow the angry valley girl a little. "Besides, I think two of you look more beautiful without it."

Melanie could feel blood rush through her veins and flooded her skin. She just hope that the thick foundation and skin powder worth the effort to hide her blush. Looking at how distraught her sister was, Miltia decided to intervene. "Sure, we'll think about it. No promises other than that."

"Great, at least we can talk properly now." Jaune smiled innocently, "If you need any help, ask me anytime."

"Hmmm..."

In the end, Jaune helped the twins to install a curtain hanger, that supposed to divide the girls and boys side.

Last night was already hectic on its own, what with Melanie and Miltia can't decide whether they took the side closer to the bathroom or not. In the end, the four beds available has to be arranged so everyone had enough space to freely move around Thankfully, Malachites doesn't seems to care that they had to put their bed side by side to compensate for the space taken by their personal closet.

As much as he wanted to complain, it's just faster for Bane to do heavy lifting so he could sleep early without hearing the Malachites bitching.

(Well, just Melanie really. Miltia wasn't really the type to bitch around.)

Fifteen minutes later, Bane walked out of Bathroom, freshly cleaned with shiny mask adorned his face. The fours freshmen all wear proper uniform according to the guidebook, though with their own personal touch. Jaunehad his blue cloak, Melanie with her woolly neck scarf, and Miltia with her long feather hairpin. Unlike Atlas, Beacon do not enforce the use of uniform, just encourage it, and students were given a lot of leeway in terms of accessories.

"Well that was a thing, so, next is... classes." Jaune slammed the schedule book on the wall, "We got basic Grimm Biology class with Professor Port."

Jaune groaned, though Miltia and Melanie didn't complain. After all, they don't really know that much about itty-bitty-greeble creatures called Grimm, being raised entirely within the confinement of Vale. In contrast, Jaune grew up in the wilderness and small villages, where Grimm encounter is a frequent occurrence.

Bane does not care in the slightest and just follow these three.

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Blood Feud**

* * *

Weiss Schnee wasn't having the best day in her life.

No, discounting the day when her mother died and her father just... snapped, this is probably the worst. Yesterday, not only she struck with major asshole of a faunus as partner, she gotten beaten for leader position by a snotty know-nothings fifteen years old. The four years of her future seems like a grim prospect. Really, she should just stay in Atlas, at least there's less freaks and clowns running around in the academy.

Oh as if the day can't get worse...

Then that man came out of his dorm. It's not like Beacon enforce it's dress code really, but how the HELL they allow this man of all people to enter.

"YOU!" Weiss pointed rudely, "YOU... THAT MASK!"

"Something on my face, Schnee?" Bane taunted.

"YES, THAT WHITE FANG MASK!" Weiss fearlessly called him out, "What white fang mask?" Ruby asked, and Jaune shrugged in response, "I don't know what she's talking about either."

Weiss glared at the two idiots with her mouth left agape, how they could not recognize the iconic symbol of rebellion and violence is beyond her. "I don't even... I mean, who in the right mind wear full face mask at school? At least that Jerk over there prefer shades!" Weiss pointed her red haired male partner, who reacted in disgust "Don't drag me into your argument, Schnee." The man in question sported his inverted half-frame sunshade without care.

"I don't want to hear that in a school who allow their female combatant dressed in short skirt and hooker boots on the battlefield." Bane retorted, which elicited a synchronous protest from Malachites, Ruby and Weiss. " **HEY!** "

"I do NOT wear escort Boots. YOUR teammates do." Weiss added, Ruby stood by her side and nodded furiously, "Yeah, and it's called combat skirt!"

They shared a low five. Melanie and Miltia pointed their thumbs down at the other white and red duo.

"He's got a point." Adam smirked, which earned an elbow from the quiet Blake Belladonna.

"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask. So if you DO care, then it's working." Bane rudely snapped his fingers in front of the petite white haired classmate. By that point, most of the student just concluded that Bane wants attention, so they let that slip. "Besides, I haven't heard a single complaint from the teachers."

Weiss huffed angrily, but above all else, she was ashamed of herself for making a scene out of petty problems, unbecoming for someone supposed to be an heiress to multinational company, and left. Ruby looked at Jaune for a moment, but Jaune simply smiled. "Go, someone ought to cheer her up."

The red hooded fifteen years old nodded and chase after Weiss, and Jaune longingly looked a them without a single word came out of his mouth, as he watched Weiss spilled her frustration on the confused Ruby all the way to the class.

"You know, if it was any other guy he would try to cheer her by their own means." Miltia teased him. It's pretty obvious that Jaune Arc had a crush on Weiss Schnee indeed, with the way he always stared at her. Not ogled, stared. Jaune's face turned bent red, "Am I that obvious?"

"Too obvious." Melanie scowled and kicked his shin. "Hey! What was that all about?" Jaune obliviously asked, but the Malachites ignored him

"...how could YOU get away with that?" Blake crossed her arm in disbelief.

"Act like it's not a big deal?" Bane rhetorically answered.

Blake just threw her hands in the air and left in disappointment. Bane scoffed at Adam's direction, "Your girlfriend need to come out in the open."

Adam couldn't care less. It's Blake's decision, not his. Mission first, anything else comes second. If Blake want to stay that way, Adam has nothing to complain. "I'm amazed you don't strangle that little brat right in front of everyone." Adam muttered.

"And I'm amazed you don't strangle that Schnee while she's fast asleep." Bane countered, "Though I admit the temptation was strong." If they can survive Ozpin and Glynda's 'interview', a little bratty Schnee queen they can deal with. But of course, they never know that they will NOT survive Professor Port class unscathed.

...

"Blablablablablablabla-"

Though shorter than average, Professor Peter Port by no means a small man. His stout body hid a lot of muscles underneath, and Jaune could see through his gaudy uniform to see everything.

Hell he wouldn't be surprised if Peter is stronger than Bane.

Thing is, there's something bigger than Port's muscle, and that's his ego. Grimm biology class turned out to be really wasteful, and being more excited than most, Malachite twins was... to put it simply, mortally disappointed. Instead of bringing useful information of grimm anatomy and behavior, Port told them tales of his youthful adventure as a huntsman in the past. Sure, some of the more receptive ones can take some information and message from Port's rambling, but-

Either way, the only interesting part of the class was battle demonstration in the end. True to his spoken words, Port managed to capture a Grimm alive. If it was another school, it would incite panic. But for Beacon, it was Tuesday.

Literally.

When Port asked for volunteer, Weiss Schnee immediately raised her hand. And her assignment was to fight against Boarbatusk.

Whether she's not in the mood, too distracted by her team's loudness, or a bit of both, Weiss' performance was far less than exemplary. Twice she got smacked around by what should be low class Grimm, something a fighter of her caliber can deal with like piece of cake.

"Note to self: file a complaint letter." Miltia said in deadpan tone, "Seriously, that's worse than a session of disco."

"What's a disco?" Ruby asked.

"An overrated dance music." Yang pat her baby sister on her back, "Nice in moderation, but ONLY in moderation."

"Okay." That answer breeds more questions than understanding, but Ruby decided to let it go.

"It can't be helped." Jaune sadly grinned, "Normally all students in Beacon should have a lot of experience with Grimm, either through their training in combat school or simply personal struggle in the frontiers, so you and Melanie were the odd one out with absolutely no experience with them."

"I see. Jaune you know a lot about Grimm right?" Miltia asked, "Can I count on you to teach me and Melanie about them?"

"Sure, whenever you want it." Jaune happily accepted, then he saw Weiss kicked the dissolving corpse of Grimm she just defeat and angrily left for her locker to change back to her uniform. "Is she always that mad?"

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her teammate, and Weiss only stopped in the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Changing, isn't that obvious?" Weiss spat in response, "Seriously, just my luck in the Beacon..."

"I don't understand, what's wrong? Can I help?"

"Thaaat would be nice~" Weiss faked a smile, before her lips turned upside down, "If not for the fact that you're part of the problem."

"What?"

"You!" Weiss venomously told her, "You have the gall to call yourself a team leader when all you did was goofing around and not taking it seriously."

"I'm not goofing around-"

"And drawing insulting scribbles of YOUR own professor is not? Or playing with tour books and pencil instead of taking notes? Or PICKING YOUR NOSE IN PUBLIC?" Weiss questioned, by that point her anger displaced by something more hurtful.

Disappointment.

Ruby would retort if not for the fact that Weiss was right. Ruby WAS goofing around and didn't take things in the class seriously. It dawned to her that maybe, maybe Weiss was hurt seeing her not putting even a little effort in her job as team leader and as a student, while Weiss herself had to struggle keeping up with Professor's ramblings.

"I would expect someone better for a grade-skipper, but I guess even the old and wise Professor Ozpin weren't immune to mistakes." Weiss huffed as slammed the door to the changing room shut, abandoned Ruby outside.

It took ten minutes for Ruby to finally return back to reality and came late to the next class, with saddened face.

"Something wrong with Weiss?" Blake asked as Ruby took her seat, "Don't worry about it too much."

"I can't do that." Ruby told her partner, "It's my fault, Weiss had the right to be angry."

Blake admit that Ruby got a point. In their first meeting, Adam had been pointlessly antagonizing the heiress out of personal vendetta, even though the three former terrorist promised each other not to harm civilian again. Adam and Bane's hatred for SDC was far greater than that of Blake's, and those feelings affected their social dynamic with the uptight Weiss Schnee.

But what makes Weiss so angry with Ruby? Ruby was a little childish, which understandable if one consider her relative age. Even though they just met yesterday, Blake DOES care about the well-being of her partner.

"Yes, she might be right. But her reaction was _well_ out of proportion." Blake patter Ruby's head.

The first lunch since they all officially become student was the worst part, indeed. Ruby barely enjoy her lunch, to the point that Yang had to let her eat cookies and nothing else. Weiss was quiet for the duration, Adam too, and Blake was too passive to trigger a better mood. It wasn't until Yang barged in that the tension on the RWBT table lessened.

Yang turned to her partner as soon as she return back to her team's seat, "Sorry about that, I guess Ruby had difficulties adjusting, worse than I thought."

Yang felt a bit guilty, back before Initiation, she always thought Ruby being in the separate team would do her something good. Of course, she does not take account that Ruby would get such... an eccentric team, and appointed a leader to boot. It was too much for the socially awkward Ruby to handle.

Meanwhile, at JWMM table...

"...seriously Bane, dude?" Jaune asked when Bane came back from the free kitchen with a big jug of shake.

"Shut it, food is all about the content." Bane told him as he lifted his mask a little and took a sip from a big straw, then continued to talk as he pointed at Jaune's modest lunch. "And I don't want to hear that from someone eating fried nuggets at College."

Jaune looked at his pile of fried nuggets, shaped like beowulf heads and other Grimms. It does look like a serving for an elementary schoolchildren than someone aspired to be a killing machine. "Point."

"What's that made from anyway?" Miltia asked, she and Melanie enjoyed their big serving of omelets. "Bananas and protein, the rest you don't want to know." Bane warned, though Miltia at least glad he doesn't add smelly stuff like raw eggs or gelatin, from the scent alone.

"Well, we hunters need to eat a lot because-OW!" Jaune yelled when someone bumped their plate on his head, "Careful."

"Sorry about that, Arc." Cardin Winchester smugly looked down at the blond, only for him to drop a cup of pudding on Jaune's head. "Whoops, looks like I need to take another."

Bane looked at his team leader, but Jaune was calm, too calm even, like a still water. Bane couldn't even feel a slightest bit of anger from him, and that's an accomplishment. A human with awakened aura tend to project their intent like a floodlight, which has this little side effect of attracting Grimm in their direction.

"While I want to praise you for achieving true Zen of patience, I want you to snap his neck. If you don't want to, I can." Bane slammed his empty jug on the table.

"Oh leave him alone, he's just spoiled rich brat that doesn't know better." Jaune said as he cleaned his hair with his handkerchief. "Besides he does that with everyone."

They all turned their head to see Cardin and his team pulling the ears of a girl Faunus. Everyone in his team laughed at the scene without care, and no one tried to stop them either.

"I think I'm going to break his neck after all." Bane stood up, but stopped by Jaune.

"Haven't I told you yesterday that I hate your holier-than-thou attitude?"

"I have an idea." Jaune smiled and then whispered something at Bane, bane reacted with disgust. "You're full of crap you know what?"

"Oh come on it'll work, and can you honestly tell me you can do better?" Jaune raised his eyebrow. Bane left the table and calmly sat on CRDL's own, completely, utterly calm, even when he's broadcasting so much killing intent it choked Russel Trush, and made Bronzewing puked at nearby trash bin.

Cardin was the only one who slightly unnerved, slightly that is.

"What do you want?" Cardin asked, hand still on the girl's ears.

"I just want to talk to her." Bane said, "Not piece of garbage like you, too cowardly to pick with someone of your own size."

Cardin's blood boil the very instant and he stood up and released the girl's rabbit ears. The armored bully crouched down to look at Bane at eye level, completely ignored his own fear in favor of protecting his own pride. "Care to repeat that again, punk?"

"I take that back, calling you garbage would give you too much credit." Bane told him, "And girl, no one would help you here. This is hunter school, people train to fight and not to die. If you can't fight them back, you think you deserve to stay here? You want to follow my smart and wise leader and just take a hit until the jerk over here got bored? That's just stupid, and you totally know it." Bane pointed at Jaune's direction.

"Damn it Bane." Jaune facepalmed, Bane wasn't supposed to say that! Jaune stood up to intervene. But before he could do anything, the girl faunus kicked Cardin's legs, letting him fall on his knees. The faunus girl grabbed Cardin before the pain can register, and spun his massive armored body in the air before slammed her heels on his stomach, sending him crash through the dinner table, startled the rest of CRDL.

"YOU SATISFIED?" The girl exasperatedly asked the masked man.

"What a lovely voice, we can use some more of that scream." Bane chuckled, and pointed Jaune again. "See? You can do it, unlike the pansy ass over there."

"Hey!" Jaune protested.

"Bleh!" The girl stuck her tongue out mockingly and turn back to leave, but unknown to Bane, Jaune saw how the girl was blushing and smiling. Jaune blinked for a moment, and then looked at team CRDL carrying their unconscious leader out of the mess hall.

Jaune swore that even though he grew with seven sister he will never understand women. Though, even Solarie said to him once: " _Women's secret is greater than the scope of human mind, for once exposed the universe wont be able to handle it._ " Perhaps it's a good thing Jaune doesn't understand. The sheer amount of mind blow will kill him.

...

Adam wasn't in a good mood, certainly enough, almost as bad as his partner.

To put it simply, they absolutely HATE each other. It's very certain that the little Schnee would look down on faunus, and he would resent her for it. And it show. The only reason the spoiled brat choose him was because the other alternative was the little red riding hood.

The circle of hatred can't be broken, the S.D.C., must, FALL.

But not today.

Not by White Fang.

As such, he will not, in one way or other, unnecessarily attack the Schnee heiress. Sure, throwing a jab here and there, rile up her juvenile temper and naïvety... but Adam feel something is amiss. Making her mad does not serve him satisfaction in the slightest.

Adam waltzed across the corridor, from one corner to another, trying to find a large enough space to meditate and calm his raging temper.

Only to find little Schnee talking with Professor Port on the Beacon's entrance gate.

Or rather, he's chewing her to the bone with polite yet cruel truth, breaking her prideful stance inch by inch. Her poor attitude, her ego, her spoiled and demanding upbringing...

 _Schadenfreude at it's finest._

But it doesn't end there, Port proved himself to be more than just boastful overweight veteran, he proved himself to be the better person and an adult with wisdom and deeper insight than the little girl in front of him.

" _Every person has a good and bad side within them, it's just a matter of whether you act out of it._ "

These words, they echoed once again in the depths of Adam's mind. It was a soothing, calming voice, something he always yearned. For over a decade. For some reason, his anger began to disappear. Adam stepped out of his hiding as soon as Port left the bench park. "Enough with sucking up the teachers, Schnee?"

If stares could kill, Adam was certain Schnee would cut him to pieces in the split second their eyes meet. However, for some reason, her deathly cold eyes began to mellow a bit.

"Yes, I have enough, because evidently it doesn't work." She smirked, "Beacon's such a nice school, wasn't it?"

" _Every person has a good and bad side within them, it's just a matter of whether you act out of it._ "

Adam shook his head a little, clearly he was tired and in the need of a good recreation. Staring on a sunset with shades on might as well do just that, the way orange sky blended with the vast, rich scenery of the Kingdom of Vale was quite breathtaking. "Better than everywhere else at least." Adam sat on the bench, letting his weapon rest aside him. "Port still a bad lecturer."

"That's just because you had the attention span of a goldfish." Weiss cockily crossed her arms, "Or maybe Mister Adam Tauros feels too old for a little epic?"

Adam snorted, "Maybe I am."

Weiss cackled, though she tried not to make any sound. Wait, is he even serious? "How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen or nineteen maybe?"

Weiss' lips twitched.

Then she broke.

"No, way. Twenty, you're twenty at least." Weiss laughed hard, really hard, to the point that she had to sit beside him and kept laughing.

"Then why do you even bother to ask, princess?" Adam frowned.

"Heiress! It's heiress!" Weiss corrected him, "You know even Blake got it right the first time. You DO have memory of a Goldfish."

Adam stood out in confusion, clearly don't take kindly being toyed by someone younger. And yet he couldn't just bear to physically harm her in retaliation. Instead, he bared his fangs and retorted as he yanked his weapon back. "Whatever you say Ice queen."

"Okay Mr. Beast."

Weiss Schnee: strike two.

"Now that's just rude." Adam raised his weapon, though he did not unsheath it. Instead, he smacked the release button to ditch all the dust cartridge from the hidden gun mechanism of the hilt. Metal cartridges fell with resounding clink to the pavement.

Weiss did the same, wielding her Rapier with sheath on, and flicked open the top break mechanism to remove all the multicolored dust container inside the revolving cylinder, and she put them all safely in her back pocket. "You've been a jerk since the beginning though."

And they clashed, not out of bloodlust, but pent-up stress and tension that had building up in the last twenty-four hours. However, as expected, Adam's skill outmatched that of Weiss. Even with her speed, she can't touch a single hair on his body or a strand of his clothes. In contrast, he juggled his weapon and repeatedly smacked her joints to destroy her combat stance.

Like an old man would swing a cane to naughty children, or old master scolding his pupil.

"Ow." Weiss yelped in pain as he knocked the back of her head, "Not the face!"

"What, that's the extent of your ability? Come on." Adam taunted her, "Also, I didn't hit your face."

Weiss charged again, this time aiming low to hit his legs. Adam simply sidestepped out of trouble and then ducked to deal with her back swing. It wasn't until the sky turned dark that Weiss had to stop, for she ran out of aura as well as physical stamina.

"Jeez, why do you even bother to enter Beacon?" Weiss laid her battered body on the field of grass near the bench area, "That's not the skill befitting a freshman!"

"And I will grow stronger once I leave this place, I'm willing to bet four years of my life for that." Adam said in no-nonsense tone.

"Men and their pursuit of romanticism huh." Weiss grinned.

Adam wanted to say the darker truth behind his appearance in Beacon, but Weiss don't need to know it. There's simply no reason to tell her about it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her in the slightest. Especially when Weiss smiled like that.

Like Blake, back when the dark-haired girl still retained her innocence.

Maybe a Schnee wasn't that bad of a partner.

"You could say it's the prologue of my epic." Adam joked, which caused Weiss to break into incredulous laughter again.

From behind the benches, Ruby excitedly watched the scene unfolded in front of her . Blake smiled and assuredly rub her partner's hooded head, "I told you so."

"Adam is surprisingly nice." Ruby looked at her happily as they walked away, not wanting to disturb the moments between the two partner, "Is he always that friendly?"

Blake looked at her older friend and mentor with distant, longing look, before continue to walk aside Ruby. Wondering why her chest tightened when she saw Adam and Weiss smiled at each other. She dismissed her worries and took a deep breath to calm her heart, beating a little too fast for her comfort.

"He had his... bad moments, but yes." Blake nodded, "Far too many fear him for his appearance and his strength, but too few saw through these and see a kind-hearted man in him."

"Well, that's it. I'm going to study hard to make Weiss smile!" Ruby said in determination, "Can you help me out?"

Blake cryptically smiled in response. "Sure."

* * *

 **You know when I said there will be no Jaune harem? Yes I meant it, because everyone is shipped with everyone, and I meant it!  
**

 **Review plox**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since the initiation, and students began to acclimate themselves with the scheduling and atmosphere of the school. Around this time in the year, another practical activity was added to the class, that is, personal sparing between students of different teams. Of course, it was chosen at random, and thus, sometimes there were unfair matches. But that's just part of experience being a hunter.

Weiss Schnee stepped into the stage, and soon after, the stage covered with semi-transclusent shield barrier that prevent the people trapped inside from seeing whatever outside. This arrangement was done so the sparring participant can be more at ease. In front of her, was the member of JWMM, Melanie Malachite.

"You're overdoing it." Weiss suddenly open her mouth.

Melanie raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Your make up. That's not befitting of an aspiring huntress." Weiss would call her a clown but that would be overly rude even for her, but seriously, she couldn't stand that thick make up. And two weeks seeing it everyday would make anyone ill.

"My team leader keep pestering us about it, now someone even less relevant did." Melanie cockily crossed her arms with widened steps, as if she let her guard open to invite the first move from the white haired girl. "This comes from spoiled rich brat who always get anything she wanted."

"That's not necessarily true." Weiss, undisturbed by her taunt, made an aggressive fencing stance, with the rapier held horizontally alongside her eyes. "I am willing to EARN whatever I wanted."

"Oh, I love wager. Fine, I'll bite. What are the stakes?" Melanie asked.

"If you win I'll use similar make up as yours for a week but if you lose, do the same." Weiss took one graceful step, "Deal?"

"Deal."

"[Children, please begin the match.]" Glynda's voice echoed within the room.

"What the hell are they even doing?" Jaune placed both palm on his face, Ruby emphatically patted his shoulder. "You know, I'm a girl and I never understand verbal match like this."

"Catfight, no mater where you go, no matter what era, girls never change." Bane snorted, which caused Blake to elbow him in response. Adam, on the other hand, was fast asleep while sitting, completely and utterly don't care with the childish display of feminine rivalry unfolding in front of entire class. Until Blake poked him with her weapon that is. "What?" Adam scowled.

"Are you guys even taking this seriously?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"MAKE HER VOMIT HER MAKE UP WEISS!" Yang yelled from the third row, which caused Miltia to raise her fist, "KICK HER SNOBBY BUTT MELANIE!"

One second, Weiss made a single step, but in a fraction of one, Weiss already shifted her position and reached Melanie's. Melanie's eyes captured each and every movement her opponent made, and Melanie swiftly cartwheeled out of the way when Weiss tried to stab her on her chest.

"Okay this is going to be great." Jaune smiled when he saw Weiss spun on her feet and swung her rapier upward, which Melanie again dodged with ease. Melanie countered soon after with a relative straight kick that Weiss responded with reverse somersault. Weiss landed on her toes and sliced the air where Melanie used to be, much to her chagrin. Weiss has to slide back to deal with Melanie's swift counter.

"Look he appreciated it too." Bane pointed, and Blake elbowed him again. "HEY!"

"You don't understand." Jaune said excitedly, almost uncharacteristic for him. "This is not just sparring, this is a real dance battle! Look, Weiss is doing Arabesque to change direction of her sliding. You know, Ice skating!" Jaune pointed as Weiss swung her right leg horizontally while her arms stretched forward, using her left leg as center axis. "Oh and Melanie is using acrobatic dance in all her movement... hmm."

For the moment, Jaune turned silent and paid more attention to the fight. Ruby on the other hand, just squinted. "Eww, dancing."

"So who are you rooting for?" Miltia teased, knowing full well Jaune's heads over heels with the heiress.

"I'm not rooting for anyone in particular." Jaune answered with no-nonsense tone, "But I have the feeling that Melanie will lose."

"Oh really?" Ruby inquired, wondered why Jaune would say something so discouraging in front of his own teammate's sister.

Melanie managed to slip between Weiss' merciless barrage and delivered a hail of kicks to stomach that threw the shorter girl a couple meters apart, though Weiss managed to recover midair and landed on her feet. Weiss still squirmed from the pain, but Melanie gave her no room to breathe and Weiss had to roll aside to dodge a floor-slicing heel drop.

What happened afterward, Melanie constantly pushed Weiss and gave her no room to counter her relentless attacks.

"Weiss no! She's really fast how could this happen?" Ruby panicked.

"She's faster than the last time I fought her." Yang helpfully commented, "Seriously though Jaune are you sure she's going to lose?"

Weiss unable to dodge a sideway kick from Melanie and had to guard against the brunt of the attack with her rapier. However, the strength of her kick slammed her to Arena barrier.

"Watch." Jaune idly answered as Weiss made some gesture and hand sign, her aura focused on her right fingertip. Weiss bent her knee and let her finger project her aura to the floor, formed what looks like a Glyph of white snowflake in a circle of light under her feet.

And suddenly, Weiss just... shifted. Faster than most student can track and that certainly caught Melanie off guard as Weiss' Rapier slashed her chest. Surge of pain filled Melanie's thought, but Weiss followed it with another shifting and cleaved Melanie's unguarded back twice.

"Now that's the Weiss I know!" Ruby shouted as she saw Melanie completely under Weiss' mercy.

"How could this happen?!" Miltia growled in disbelief, because she was certain that both her and Melanie had grown stronger since that unfortunate shenanigans with big-chested barbaric bimbo called Xiao Long. And yet, Melanie was completely utterly helpless as she only managed to reduce the damage rather that outright evading Weiss' assault.

Melanie, finally losing her cool, sacrificed herself as she let Weiss graze her shoulder and then stepped on Weiss' toe, which Weiss responded with horrified look. Melanie grinned and then launched an axe kick that hit Weiss squarely on her chin and threw her upward, Weiss Aura meter reduced to two third of it's maximum level.

Only for Weiss to form another Glyph and launched herself to Melanie with incredible speed, her rapier sliced Melanie thrice on her exposed arms as Weiss danced midair around her, jumping between one Glyphs to another.

Miltia balked "That's just a load of bull-"

"25 percent!" Jaune clenched his teeth, "Looks like my hunch were right."

Melanie spat aside and then changed her stance abruptly, spun her body and legs in near-vertical position, and smacked Weiss to the ground. Weiss gasped for air as her chest made contact with the hard floor first and foremost. But Weiss still don't stop as she created a black Glyph under Melanie, destroyed her balance by increasing the gravity under the ex-bouncer by twofold. Weiss tackled Melanie with her shoulder to free herself from her reach and then launched a barrage of fire bolts toward her.

Which knocked Melanie away and depleted her aura to 12 percent.

The siren blared and the arena barrier disappear, as Glynda stepped forward between the two opponent to intervene. "As you see, the aura level of Miss Malachite had reached red area, under fifteen percent. According to standard sparring and tournament regulations, she's no longer illegible in to participate and I am well within my authority to stop the fight at all cost."

Melanie growled, but Weiss simply swung her off-center ponytail proudly and bowed. "See you after school, Miss Melanie, and bring all your make up with you!" She taunted before she return back to her bench.

Glynda just shook her head in exasperation, as she looked at Weiss' aura meter, 40 percent. "Children..."

...

"Jaune wait." Melanie called as he brought his lunch tray out of the Mess hall, "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's such a nice weather outside so I'd like to have a lunch outside, quieter too." Jaune smiled, "Don't you guys want to go?"

"I'm joining." Ruby raised her hand, then looked at Blake, "How about you?"

"It's alright, it's too much hassle." Blake smiled.

"Ohkay-whoa!" Ruby gasped as Bane lifted her from her chair and then occupied it soon, Ruby cutely punched his back to no effect. "That just rude!"

"You're not going to use it anyway." Bane snorted, Ruby stepped on his boot in response before she leave. "Hey!"

Then Bane caught the glare of white haired Schnee, "Something on my face, little Schnee?"

"I lost my appetite, thank you very much." Weiss chided and joined Jaune and Ruby, Melanie and Miltia followed suit.

"Jeez what a bigot." Bane scoffed, earned stern look from Blake, and probably Adam too, with the way he frowned. Hell no, Adam was downright PISSED. "You're an asshole, you know what." Adam dryly commented, which elicited a roaring laugh from Bane. "Coming from you, Adam? Come on!"

"Did you hear me shit talking Schnee all day?" Adam asked rhetorically, Bane seems to be a bit taken a back. "Yeah, my bad, it's just- you know what I mean."

"You're not the only one who hate S.D.C. as a group, but remember, just like our old organization has kind people, so does S.D.C. I can't really boast I know much about our heiress, but doing what you did won't accomplish anything." Blake begged, "So please Bane, stop being a stick in the mud. Me and Adam know you're better than that. We both know."

"...No promises, but I'll try to lay it a little thin from now." Bane said as he drink his usual giant shake.

That would be an acceptable answer, for the two hardened friends at least.

Meanwhile, in Beacon Bench park... Jaune procured a very large cloth out of nowhere to be used as picnic mat, so everyone can enjoy their lunch under the cool shade of the trees, and then the basket where everyone's lunch was stored in.

"You know Goodwitch is going to hang us on a flagpole." Weiss muttered.

"We don't care~" Malachites shrugged in concert, replied with their usual valley girl accents. Melanie added, "Besides if you know it's bad why did you join?"

Weiss bared her pearly-white teeth out of repressed anger. "Better than sharing a table with that rude, masked jerk."

"Eh he's not that bad really." Miltia commented as she took out her seafood serving from the basket. "It's like he's out for you or something."

"All the more reason to avoid him." Weiss raised her delicately trimmed sandwich and took a small bite out of it, carefully wipe every crumbs left with her handkerchief. "You did antagonize him in your first day of the school tho." Melanie leered aside, but Weiss countered in defense, bringing her partner into equation.

"Mister Adam Tauros stopped being a pest in the same time the first day passed, thank you. If Mister Sawyer still hold a grudge for so long then he's nothing but a child in a man's body."

"Bane can be a little difficult." Jaune sadly smiled, "But Weiss, trust me, he'll come around. You just gotta give him the chance."

"I'll hold you to that but if bad things happens, you're responsible." Weiss pointed. "As you wish." Jaune courtly bowed.

"Well there's more important things to be discussed." Ruby coughed, "Jaune, you did guess Melanie will lose, why?"

Melanie's pale thin lips curled, _how dare he rooting for the other team than his own... teammates_. Really. Melanie clenched the hem of her uniform to hide her frustration, and this doesn't go unnoticed by Miltia. The red-themed twin sister just looked at her with pity, such is the fate of a lovestruck teenager.

"None of our team members unlocked their semblances, or use dust magic, or firearms for that matter." Jaune firmly answered with strongly objective tone, "In fact, I'd say our team have the most unrefined aura control compared to others. Melanie is the more skilled fighter with stronger physique than Weiss, but Weiss has both her dust magic and her semblances. Aura control, semblance, and dust. Weiss have three advantages in comparison to two that of Melanie."

"I see." Melanie looked down, still a little down. But the way he praised both sides only hinted that he watched the entire match without personal bias.

"And there's another major weakness you can tell." Jaune's eyes sharpened, "Melanie never made use of her arms properly, just like Miltia never use her legs properly. Weiss made use both her arms and legs in defense, evasion and offense, Melanie was too reliant on aerial moves and footwork which restrict her pattern of movement and prevent her from reacting into a feint. Someone with insignificant gap of skill like Weiss will be able to deal with that on purely instinctual basis, especially when Weiss also had major knowledge in dancing -especially ballet and figure skating. You can tell that from her combat maneuvers alone."

"Wow, Jaune, that's..." Ruby muttered, "Cool I guess? I don't even know Weiss can into ballet and whatever was that..."

"That's... an interesting analysis." Weiss nodded, his explanation was quite frankly almost breathtakingly accurate that it amazed her. "I guess I shouldn't have judged a book from it's cover."

Melanie twitched. Now she's not only frustrated, she's really, really ashamed.

"I'm quite a dork when it comes to dancing, honestly." Jaune's cheek flushed, "I spent more of my time learning about them than to train my swordsmanship and aura technique, which something I regret even now."

Weiss smiled a little and waved her hand, "Broadening one's horizon of knowledge and skills never hurt, Jaune."

"Well, actually I'm rather good at dealing with a lot of things feminine." Jaune blurted out.

Definitely regretted it in the very second after he came back to his senses.

"I'm going to regret this so much." Melanie complained as she was strapped to a chair in the locker dressing room, courtesy of little miss Weiss Schnee. As promised, Melanie would submit and sacrifice her years-earned make up technique in favor of that of Weiss' ones. "Can't we do it just like, you know, normal people?

"I don't do things halfway." Weiss grinned as she put a pair of rubber gloves, "Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, you'll shine brighter than the full moon at Emerald forest."

"Jaune if you mess things up I swear-" Melanie threatened, but the blond dork now dressed like a professional medic, what with wearing a masker and surgeon cap. "We won't mess up what already messed up."

Melanie could only look in sheer terror and closed her eyes tight when Weiss and Jaune approached her with skin cleanser implements in their hands.

Rub-rub-rub, wipe-wipe. The cold sensation of peach-scented cleanser bathe her skin with gentle touch of the cotton, little by little, she can only feel the sensation and describe it in a single word: magic. Melanie left a relaxed breath as Weiss massaged her temple with such a care that she couldn't believe she's a heiress.

"Jeez your facial skin looks so bad." Weiss scowled, "Nothing aura and proper nutrition can't fix though. Jaune, the avocado mask please!"

Miltia watched as the two overenthusiastic teenager dolled up, or rather, made a major overhaul of her sister's facial features. At first, Miltia was horrified. Then, that dread feeling replaced by amusement. Thirty minutes passed since then, and Miltia looks so... comfortable.

Then, as the overhaul progressed, it was replaced by sense of envy.

"Open your eyes, Melanie." Jaune gently said, which made Melanie's heart skipped a beat.

Melanie looked at the mirror in disbelief. Her thick make up no longer visible, her skin was so pale and the lack of make up almost made the glistening wet skin look translucent.

"What is this?"

"This, Miss Melanie, is the real YOU." Weiss proudly told her, "There's no need for skin foundation. All you need is a good sunproof, moisturizer and military grade face cleanser!"

"There IS a military grade face cleanser?!" Melanie asked if she's crazy. So does Jaune, for that matter. "Such a thing exist in Atlas?!"

Weiss raised the product high and began to excitedly describe it in increasingly faster tempo and higher pitch "Beauty brand SD CYNICAL is not only appreciative of the military, but they based an entire formulation off of the needs of female soldiers. When Chief Warrant Officer Glynda Mile contacted our cosmetic division three years ago, she asked if the company offered products that would work where water is not easily accessible. She was deployed in Vacuo and wanted something that would wash away the effects of dust and dirt in the desert. Our most dependable CEO Bryan Greens answered—and after two years of development, they came up with SD CYNICAL cream cleanser. Its gentle formulation means it can be used on any type of skin, and you can rinse with water *or* wipe it away when water isn't available. Genius."

"Now, as gratitude I hope you could express it in the best way possible." Weiss huffed and pointed the ceiling, "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR QUEEN!"

"Are you retarded?" Melanie asked bluntly, only for the other Malachite in the room to drop on her knees.

"I SUBMIT TO YOUR RULE, ICE QUEEN!" Miltia was in tears, "PLEASE MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL AS WELL!"

"ME TOO!" Ruby knelled when she landed out of thin air, leaving a trail of red rose petals in her wake, "Yang always told me I don't need to dress up just yet, but now that I'm in Beacon I have the same right as everyone else!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA, ASK NICELY AND YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED." Weiss told her with the voice of a royalty. Melanie screamed hysterically, for Miltia to throw away the pride of Malachites easily in favor of this crap is unforgivable!

Jaune smashed his head to the wall hard enough to crack the concrete. Why couldn't he fall in love with normal girl instead?

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Blood-shaded Forest  
**

* * *

Another thing to note about beacon curriculum is Professor Peach, her presence -or lack thereoff- often raised so many unanswered question in the students mind, especially whether she's really exist or just fabricated name of the collective teacher's body of Beacon. Today, she made special assignment for all the first years to gather tree sap from Forever fall. The perpetually growing and withering red leaves of the forestry gave it the name.

Everywhere across the woods, it was nothing but brown and red. Trees as tall as skyscrapers conjured across the landscape without ends.

It was beautiful, yet strangely somber sight. Because for most people here, the color red reminded them of something a lot more sinister. The colors of dried blood.

"Bring back some memories, doesn't it?" Adam whispered to the black haired girl beside him, which result in audible gasp and completely red face. "ADAM!"

"Oh shit, did you two mess around behind my back?!" Bane exclaimed, which caused everyone else to look at the other two.

"Bane, not you too!" Blake balked, which caused Adam to burst laughing. "ADAM YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

The antics of the three odd students doesn't go unnoticed by Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. The former looked at the scene with a grin stretched as far as physically possible, while the later only thoughtfully observed with neutral expression.

"When they're together they just act like everyone else." Ruby sighed in envy, "I wish Blake and Adam would open more to us."

Weiss had her own skepticism, but then, someone's words rang on the corner of her mind. "It's only been two weeks, give it time."

So as the students doesn't clutter in a single area, the assignment was done by splitting the entire class into a group of three team. In this case, Team Rabbit, Team Jam, and most unfortunately, team Cardinal.

Needless to say, the air of the forever fall would feel like icy winter right now, if not for the fact that RWBT and JWMM just ignored the third group altogether and have fun by themselves.

"Schnee, you want to stand there being pretty or you want to take some samples?" Adam flicked his sword with his thumb, but the speed it moved was fast enough that it made a small, deep cut on a tree nearby. Purplish liquid not unlike that of grape jelly began to leak from the damage and Adam put a glass container underneath to fill it.

Weiss stuck her tongue but otherwise smiled and sliced a tree just beside him to do her job. "You called me pretty, yay." Weiss told him with extremely unenthusiastic tone, much to the amusement of Ruby. Ruby unleashed her crescent Rose. But she found it's too unwieldy to make the small cut and gritted her teeth. "Jaune, can I borrow your axe?"

"Sorry, forgot to bring one." Jaune replied and use his sword instead, "Oh and Bane, I know you hate trees but don't make too much mess."

"Doing what, Jaune?" Bane feigned innocence as he unslung his trusty weapon with a frightening hum coming from his muffled mouth. "Mister Sawyer, we're not here for woodcutting job, do you remember the instruction?" Glynda warned when Bane revved his chainsaw at full speed.

Not even hard man like him could stand the deathly stares of Glynda Goodwitch. "I remember, Ma'am. Juuust a little..." Bane muttered as he carefully carved a small pit on the largest tree he could find, and a lot of liquid began to flow from it to the container. Glynda nodded approvingly and smiled, "I trust you all to behave, don't stray too much from this area. I'm going to check the other team as well."

"One of these days she's going to kill me I swear." Bane sighed in relief, beads of sweats rolled down his chin, watched as Glynda's tall, slender figure disappear under the shade of the woods.

Adam and Weiss snickered, to see a muscular masked man scared shitless was a sight to behold.

"Fizz off. As if you dare to lift a finger on that witch." Bane scowled, or at leas, he sounded like he did. It's no secret to bane and Adam that Glynda still doesn't trust them, even when Ozpin did.

Ruby looked at them and smiled bitterly, like usual, it always feels out of place when no one approached her. However, that thought did not last long. Blake handed Ruby her cleaver-sheathe after she took her katana out of it, and Ruby's gray eyes stared at her questioningly.

Blake softly patted her shoulder and smiled, "Don't be too reserved on me." Though the black haired girl can be surprisingly talkative, she always show her cooler side to the younger girl. "We're teammates remember?"

The questioning look turned into sheer brilliance and excitement as Ruby lifted the cleaver with both hands over her head, and then danced with it, as if she just found a treasure from a hidden chest in a dungeon. "I love you so much! Thank you Blake!"

"You welcome."

Meanwhile, team CRDL watching from afar, plotting nefarious prank for their greatest source of annoyance. Cardin smiled as he threw a jar full of red sap in the direction of Bane. Only for Weiss to intercept it with her enhanced blitz speed, caught it with one hand.

"Thanks for the extra jar, Mister Winchester." Weiss smiled.

"Oh you jackass want to play dirty? I'll show you dirty!" Bane cracked his fist, only for a carboard box to land on his head, it's buzzing contents released.

"Rapier Wasp!" Jaune and Ruby shrieked.

"OH GOD DAMNED SON OF A-" Bane yelled as the wasp began to sting him, though his massive aura reserve shielded him, it was more than annoyance to him. He was downright mad. "WINCHESTER! I SWEAR IF I CATCH YOU I WILL STICK MY CHAINSAW INTO YOUR A-"

"Hold on." Weiss calmly reached for her bag and flicked a grain of dust on her fingertip, then with a blow of her breath, she turned it into flamethrower that burn Bane's head and all the wasp around him. The burnt corpse of the angry insects fell down into blackened crumbs, while Bane's mask and neck covered in soot.

"Can't you do it any other way?"

"I can use water but I don't think you'd appreciate it." Weiss grinned, clearly enjoyed his suffering.

"Alright, you won that one." Bane wiped his mask with a handker-scratch that, a piece of dirty cloth resembling a handkerchief. His mask now shiny clean again. "As for those little porkwit of Cardinals..."

They just disappeared much to everyone's concern.

"Let them, I don't care if an Ursa going to eat their whiny ass." Adam grabbed his shoulder, "We're kind of finished here anyway."

"Yeah, let's call Miss Goodwitch and leave." Melanie came with a pair of red sap jar. "I don't want to see those barbarians for longer."

When Miltia flipped her scroll, some kind of alarm blared from everyone's scroll as well. It was an emergency call that supposed to happen only when things are out of hand.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Weiss answered, and a prerecorded message from Glynda appeared.

"[Attention, students. There's a major horde of grimm approaching from the east. Cancel your assignment and gather in this preset coordinate where our observation post located. You will participate in defense of Vale as rear guard, do not stray from your group.]"

"You heard that?" Miltia read the coordinate and then closed her scroll. "Looks like we're going to see some action after all."

Blake's bow fluttered as she heard something no one else picked. "Adam, Bane did you hear that?"

Adam crouched and focused his ears. "A train, dying one."

"Could it be... the high speed cargo train from the dust mine in the northeast?" Weiss guessed, then they heard explosions. Blake sharpened her eyes, the dust train... bring some awful memories, that's for sure. "That's likely, but I guess they're under attack."

Could it be, the white fang?

"Let's go." Adam walked toward the source of the noise, followed by Bane and Blake.

"Where are you going, Adam?" Weiss called, "Miss Goodwitch told us to rendezvous!"

"The train's dying, the crew will be a nice feast to the grimm, you want to let that go?" Adam asked, "Personally I don't care, but Blake did, and I'm not going to leave her out of my sight."

"Weiss..." Ruby grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

"Fine, whatever." Weiss shoved her hand off and then Ruby pulled out her Scroll. "Miss Goodwitch?"

"[I hope you bring important news.]" Glynda told her sharply, "[What is it, Miss Rose?]"

"I believe the cargo train that scheduled to come to Vale was in distress, request to assist evacuation immediately." Ruby said in utterly serious tone, which seems to surprise Glynda a little bit. "[Hold on... alright, you're cleared to engage. Until then, be safe.]"

"Now that's one problem solved." Ruby spun her Scythe with newborn confidence, "Team Rabbit and Jam, go!"

Jaune chuckled and look at the Malachites, "You want to join?"

"You want us to go back on our own? What kind of gentleman are you?" Melanie asked rhetorically, which caused him to grin in response. He ran ahead and approached the other three students in front of him.

After a full minute running, they arrived on top of a hill, to see a smoking and burning train slowly creeping across the elevated rail line underneath. Dozens upon dozens of androids engaged the seemingly endless horde of Grimm who managed to climb and wrecks upon the train, with more Grimm pursuing behind. The amount of carnage was horrific enough that they're surprised the train still functional at all.

"The hell?" Bane was expecting terrorist attack, it was unusual for this massive group of Grimm to pursue a single train with all their might, which at best contain a couple of civilian operators and maybe some security guards.

"That's abnormal." Weiss confirmed, "Why?"

"It's not important." Jaune stepped forward, his tone seemingly changed as he spoke."Adam I want you to take point, Bane and me will be vanguard. Ruby, Weiss, I need you to cover our backs and give us your fire support with your dust magic and rifle. We need to stop their advance."

Weiss opened her mouth in reflex, only to shut it in a second. Though she's not quite a ranged type, she's proficient enough with her offensive dust magic and it should work. "That's fine."

The red hooded leader of team Rabbit pointed her thumb. "Good thinking Jaune."

Ruby turned to the girls and ordered. "Melanie, Miltia, Blake, I want you to check the locomotive and ensure the crews are safe."

"That settled it." Miltia and Melanie went ahead and jumped off the hills, followed by Blake as they slid down toward the direction of the locomotive. Adam, Jaune and bane followed suit, and finally, Ruby and Weiss. The Grimm horde noticed the appearance of the aura-empowered teenagers and a fraction of it's group began to climb the hills at incredible pace, a testament of Grimm's unlimited endurance and lack of fear.

"What a bunch of scary fella." Melanie deadpanned as she kicked the first Beowulf that made contact with the trio, her bladed heels carved through it's spine like paper mache. Melanie tore through it's chest with her claw, grinned silently.

The Malachites made a short work of the wolves, allowed Blake to move ahead without resistance. Blake jumped and then sliced a man-sized Nevermore and looked at Jaune's group in concern as the five students jumped on a King Tajitu that just wiped out six android in a single swipe. " _Be safe, everyone._ " She prayed inwardly as she threw her weapon toward the train, now shifted into a kamaitachi, and pulled the ribbon attached to it to land safely on the Locomotive, joining the two armed guard who worked their rifles to the bone trying to fend flying grimm around them.

"We're students from Beacon. Is everyone safe?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, we suffered engine breakdown and barely moving, the crews are doing their best but you can only fix the engine so much while it's moving. If we stop now were' finished." The guard desperately explained as he reloaded his gun, "Stupid, grimmy, fucks."

Miltia's body crashed into train with a resounding thud, face first. "Ugh!"

"Miltia!" Blake called, "You're okay?"

Miltia replied with a small meep before she recovered, constantly shaking her head in agony. "Stupid, big, stinky dog."

Melanie landed beside them, her breath was uneven. "This is a load of crap."

The train reverberated when a massive Grimm landed on it, it's basic body shape reminiscent that of a Beowulf. However, what made it different is it's massive size, thick armor around the joints...

And three heads, each can bite grown men in half without trying. Blake never seen a Grimm like this, and judging from the guards' reaction, neither do they. "What the chuckwagon?!" One of them yelled in panic, "Is that a fucking beowulf?"

The Grimm's six set of eyes all stared through Blake's, and little by little, Blake's steely demeanor began to wither from the sheer amount of emptiness those blood red eyes projected, the sheer amount of death and carnage it could accomplish...

She fought a giant Nevermore without fear, even when it ignored most of her attack. And yet, this three headed dog, it's... different. It's mere presence scared Blake. And the fact that it managed to send the Malachites to their feet is a testament of it's strength.

But Blake had chosen her path, the path to be a Huntress, to destroy anything that threaten the existence of humanity. And so, she changed her weapon into katana form again. Melanie and Miltia both recovered and stood aside her, their eyes burning with anger and resolve.

"Let's teach it a lesson." Melanie declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune's eyes widened when he saw the sight of three headed giant Beowulf standing freely on the second car, faced two of his teammates and black haired ninja girl. Unusual for a Grimm, the Beowulf seems to wait for them to make their moves. And that gut feeling told Jaune things will go for the worse.

"Be careful!"

But he had something else that he need to pay attention to.

Jaune raised his shield as black head of the King Tajitu launched itself at deadly velocity, Jaune's feet slid backward three meters before coming to a dead stop, leaving a thin, smoking trail of burnt rubber on his wake. "That's my favorite shoes!" He spat and sliced the bruised head of the Grimm with his sword, cleaved half-meter bleeding gash on it's side.

Jaune reminded himself he'll get combat-grade shoes as soon as he return, with his legs intact that is.

The white head recoiled in response of the black head's injury and made an even stronger charge, which thankfully dealt by Bane. The muscular man whipped a careful timed uppercut that threw the snake's aim away from everyone else, which made Jaune relieved as he jumped and then bash it's chin with his shield.

Ruby and Weiss skated across the length of it's body and wiped out the smaller Grimm trying to take the chance and surround them.

"Jeez why are there so many?!" Weiss complained as she swung her rapier, ten firebolts wiped the sky from a flocks of tiny Nevermores. Ruby sniped the alpha nevermore of the group, half-inch steel-cored lead blew through it's head into nothingness. More and more birdlike grimm appear from the horizon. Ruby's focus did not wane, however. "I don't know, just keep firing!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hood and immediately use her white Glyph to jump away when both heads of the snake Grimm lashed out to them from both sides.

Adam gleefully dashed forward and delivered a flurry of near-invisible slashes, Grimm caught within his reach scattered into hundreds of bleeding, evaporating pieces. King Tajitu struck Adam with blinding speed, but the unusually old and skilled first year simply blocked it's strike and let momentum carry him back to his group.

The snake retreat further as a group of juvenile Beowulves converged upon their position, individually weak, nonetheless their numbers made fighting in cramped spot like on top of a train car difficult if not impossible. One of them managed to grab Ruby but she managed to shake it off before she was hurt beyond a thin gash on her shoulder.

"Wedge formation!" Jaune called, and Adam once again took the point to meet the ambush head on. Weiss made a wall of Ice and then launched a barrage of ice bolt toward a wide Glyph overhead, scattered her attacks like a rain of blades. "God damn it!" Bane growled as one of the Beowulf smothered his masked face, trying to claw through his strong aura to no avail. Bane Snapped it's neck and began swinging his Chainsaw like mad. "There's no end to them!"

A couple of androids recovered from their temporary blackouts and began to give a support fire to the students with their arm Gatlings, allowed the humans to gain some breathing room. Ruby took a moment to analyze the situation, and her eyes widened when she saw what happened behind the defense group.

The three headed Beowulf began it's assault, Blake told the guard to 's no room for people with barely functional aura here.

Malachite Twins climbed it's arms like a bridge and began to deliver vicious assault on it's heads, however, the Beowulf skilfully responded with a quick grab instead of wide swing, and it managed to caught Melanie, if not for Miltia cutting it's finger with her aura-charged claws. Melanie freed herself by tearing through another finger with her heel and jumped away to safety.

The Beowulf did not give up even with it's injury. Instead, it stomped the car to destroy their footing and then kicked Miltia when she's not looking. Had it not for Blake throwing her elastic ribbon to save her, the red-themed Malachite would've fallen off the train. Blake shouted as she ran across it's back while slashing both her katana and cleaver-sheath, neither of which made much impression on it's armored spine. The wolf slapped the unsuspecting assailant to the hill.

And as if it has enough intelligence to gloat, it snickered. High pitched whine resounded on Adam's ears, which made him howled in rage, "YOU BASTARD!"

Ruby emptied her rifle against the Beowulf, but none of her bullets pierced deep enough to hurt it in meaningful way, for Grimm lacked fear and sense of pain. Ruby ejected her now empty magazine and refiled it with special gravity dust bullet, each threw her backward despite she braced strongly to the car with the blade of her Scythe.

Black dust exploded on the Grimm's skin, collapsed inward into an intense gravitational anomaly that cracked it's armor. Only then the Beowulf began to see Ruby as a real threat.

"Adam, Blake will be okay, please help the Malachites!" Ruby begged, "They're no match for... it... whatever it was."

Adam growled, and with a deafening scream, he ran across the train cars. And in his place was rose petals, wilting rose petals, fluttered across his path, almost reminiscent of Ruby's own semblance. Adam screamed as he appeared above the Beowulf and unleashed a powerful red wave from his blade. The Wolf dodged at the last fraction of seconds an instead of cleaving through it's head, the red aura blade sliced through it's armored elbow.

However, the Beowulf took the chance and slammed Adam into the surface when he was still in the air, leaving a paw-shaped dent and coughing, bleeding Faunus. When The giant Grimm tried to crush Adam with it's foot, Bane raised both hands to hold against it in desperation.

"ADAM NO!" Weiss shrieked, moments before a man-sized Nevermore ambushed her and crushed her through an inch-thick metal crate. Melanie descend down and kicked the alpha Grimm away, and Melanie clawed a massive gash on it's back. The alpha Grimm died when Ruby's Scythe cleaved it in half.

Bane growled as his leg began to gave up, but he will not let this soulless dog hurt his friend even more. Thankfully Adam recovered, though unhinged, and rolled aside with all his strength. Bane jumped back and the wolf's feet smashed the floor of the car, breaking one of the train's suspension.

Jaune watched in horror, Bane was strong enough to hold against a King Tajitu on his own, but this three-headed beowulf can overpower him?!

"We're losing!" Jaune shouted as he raised his shield to hold against white head of the King Tajitu, and then stab through it's lower jaw with his sword. Unfortunately he missed it's vital parts, and the black head took it's sweet chance to bite Jaune when he pulled his sword back a little too late. Jaune screamed when several hundred kilograms of fang and muscles ravaged his body.

 _I'm going to die!_ He thought. Desperately stabbed through the snake head to no avail, he began to lose consciousness. Only for Blake to rescued him at the last second by cutting through it's chin, weaken the jaw enough that Jaune could set himself free with his strength.

"Thank you." Jaune wheezed, "Ruby! What do you think?!"

"...I don't think we can win here." Ruby's eyes sharpened as she fired more gravity dust to knock out the giant snake from the train. And yet, more and more Grimm seems to appear, climbing the slowly moving train. And she realized she ran out of special ammunition. "The train was too slow, and most Grimm can catch with us at this rate. We won't be able to fend them all."

Jaune bit his lips. "Any ideas?"

"Abandon the cargo." Adam told them as he wielded his sword again, despite blood drenched shirt he wear. "The train should go faster that way."

Ruby and Adam disappear in the wind as they charged toward the three-headed wolf and sliced it's heels. Though neither of them managed to cut completely through it's bone, the Wolf howled in rage. The Wolf's voice turned from mighty roar to that of terrified whine as it struggled to stand and fell from the train, down to the blood shaded forest of Forever Fall and never seen again.

"Did we kill it?" Ruby asked.

"Doubt it." Adam shrugged, his hunch told him "Blake, you alright?!"

"I'm fine."

Blake watched as the S.D.C. heiress sliced the connection between the second car and third one. The train began to accelerate slightly, faster than most Grimm pursuing them. Weiss clenched her sleeves. All these hard earned dust and cargo, gone. It pained Weiss to see it, after all the pain and suffering the workers undergo... the Grimm managed to take it all from them.

"Adam, you're injured." Weiss covered her mouth in horror when she finally regained her senses, "I'm sorry! If only I was there-"

Adam smiled curtly as he fixed the position of his broken shades, "You can't even deal with small pest, I'm really disappointed."

"Don't joke around you jerk!" Weiss punched him and then desperately wiped the tears off her face. Bane came with the rest of Team Jam, with injured Miltia sat on his shoulders and unusually limp Melanie clutched his left arm. Though he himself wasn't injured, he was as shocked as everyone else. "What the hell with that Grimm? Leader, know something we don't?"

Blake, Adam, and Bane. Three of them had spent so much time in the wilderness. And yet, none of them was familiar with this... monster they just fought. On it's own, the three headed Grimm managed to hurt Adam, of all people, who could give full fledged hunters meaningful challenge.

"I never seen a three headed wolf before, two maybe, but not three." Jaune's face darkened with rage as Ruby helped him to stand. "And none of them as strong nor as clever as this bastard."

"Blake?" Ruby asked as the black haired ninja stood on the edge of the train car.

"It begins." Blake muttered as faint sounds of gunfire and small explosion began to fill the forest roughly a kilometer away form their current position. Dozens of Bullhead VTOL scrambled from the direction of Vale to assist the hunter and dealt with flying Grimm. The eight teenagers sat in increasingly depressed mood as the sight of battle become further and further away.

They had a mission, to ensure the train crews survived, and nothing else is matter beyond that. Still, the fact that they stand here helplessly when everyone else hold against unending tides of black... it pained them.

Ruby was the first one to recover and spread her hands happily, "My friends and Weiss of team Jam and team Rabbit-"

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

"I shall declare our mission as great success!" Ruby pointed the sky, her red cape fluttered with the wind. Everyone looked at her with ambivalent mood, and Jaune was the first one to break into relieved smile. "You're right. You absolutely right. It might be a costly victory, but a victory nonetheless."

Weiss and Blake can't really agree with Jaune's sentiment, but regardless, they managed to save human lives, and they glad that they can at least accomplish that much, so they just glanced at each other and nodded. Bane and Adam simply scoffed and kept silent, and Malachite sisters leaned on each other and groaned, not wanting to deal with Ruby's nonsense.

They will need all the rest. All of them.

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Awful interlude  
**

* * *

Yang Xiao long furrowed her eyebrow when she saw a smoking trail passed over half a kilometer from her position. It was a flaming train-no, locomotive. Supposedly, that was the one Ruby and other team were rescuing. She hoped they succeed, but more than that, her sister to be safe.

She expanded her scroll and made a call. "Sup Rubes, everything is alright?"

"[Yeah. We rescued the crew.]" Ruby answered firmly, "[All of them.]"

"Good job on that." Yang could feel the spirited voice of her beloved sister fill her own fist with newfound strength, "We'll begin cleanup operation shortly."

"[Be careful.]" Ruby's voice hushed, "[If you see a three headed wolf, do not attempt to solo it. And if you must fight, do it in a clearing. You will need speed to win.]"

"Three headed wolf, clearing, gotcha." Yang closed the call, "Yo Cardin, still alive?"

"Fuck you." Said young man was hanging from a tree upside down.

"Slow down baby, couldn't you at least impress me on a date first?" She playfully poked his nose, and THEN snapped the vines tying his leg. Cardin landed smoothly with soft " _Thud._ " on the ground.

"Got some new info from the other team." Yang told team CRDL as soon as they gathered, "If you see three headed wolf, don't solo it."

"That's just your sister being a sissy." Cardin cockily exclaimed, and his teammates just laughed merely.

"Normally I would castrate you for shit talking Ruby like that, but we need all the manpower we can get." Yang closed her eyes, "Ren, situation?"

A blur of green appear beside her, a pale white man with almond-shaped eyes stood with both hand wielding a pair of bladed hand-cannon. "As predicted a small group of Grimm still pursuing the Train." He patted the dust and leaves away from his clothes.

"We're going to intercept. Let's fight them under the rail bridge." Yang expanded her scroll again, "Pyrrha, Nora?"

"[The bait was set.]"

"[YAHOOO!]"

"Careful with three headed wolf..." Yang sighed, "Let's go."

Yang Xiao Long fully recognized that she does not have the tactical aptitude of other leaders, maybe Cardin but he's just a loser anyway. What she have, were nothing but bravado and brute force. And so she had decided to lead by example.

Spearheading the attack against the horde, Yang opened fire with a single, fully charged explosive shot from her gauntlet, scattering the flocks of tiny nevermores. Russel, the lanky CRDL member with green mohawk supported her with a boost from his dust revolver blade, augmenting her explosive force with red dust field.

When an alpha nevermore show up, a single Javelin pierced it's organ and killed it instantly. The Javelin zipped back to it's thrower, a tall, muscular red haired young woman dressed in what could only be described as armored miniskirt and corset. The woman switched the Javelin into rifle form, each shot tore through Beowulf head and she wiped out a whole group before she even need to reload.

The woman smiled, "You're late, Partner."

The young woman was none other than the infamous Pyrrha Nikos. The all-around combat genius and four times Champion of Mistral tournament.

Cardin howled as he charged against an Ursa Major, his lightweight titanium mace overhead. Normally, he would have thought this as suicide, but he was not alone.

Explosion resounded in the forest as his dust-enhanced mace made contact with the Ursa major and stunned it with rock-breaking concussive force, while a massive sledgehammer finished it by grounding it's head to a smoking pulp.

"I guess I don't need to break your leg after all." The petite, ginger haired girl smiled at Cardin, which made him horrified. The girl was none other than the YPVL's Nora Valkyrie.

A shriek from the direction of the forest disturbed them, as a Deathstalker jumped from the forest and immediately attacked the group, Yang, however, bravely faced it one by one.

"Yang-" Pyrrha called, but Yang simply grinned as the spread his hand in anticipation, and stopped the horse-sized Scorpion's charge with her hands. "Pyrrha!" Yang called. Brandished her shield, Pyrrha deflected the golden stinger aimed at Yang, allowed Yang to casually push the scorpion back with her inhuman strength.

"Compared to the one we fought at exam this one sound like a joke."

"That's because we got your back blondie!" Dove and Sky from CRDL protested, as they and Ren had to deal with smaller grimm surrounding the place. Sky's long rifle/halberd was the center of the fireteam, with it's high velocity, medium caliber rounds piercing though most grimm with ease, and the rapidity of Ren's hand cannons and Dove's revolver rifle sword allow them to swat the tiny-sized nevermores from the air.

"Whoops, sorry!" Yang's eyes turned red and she rip both of the Deathstalker's pincer and then fired a point blank salvo from her gauntlets. "Cardin!"

Cardin howled and smacked the Deathstalker with the full power of his mace. The explosion cracked open it's shell like an egg and the Grimm spilled it's innards, began to evaporate as soon as it died.

"You're so useless." Cardin spat and smacked the ground and let the force of the explosion travel forward and blasted every Grimm caught within it's area of effect.

Nora looked around and see a three headed wolf limping away in the direction of the forest. Though yang said she need to be careful, Nora thought maybe that would be the case if not for the fact that the wolf was heavily injured, with one arm nonexistent and both heels sporting massive gashes down to the bone.

"Nora No!" Yang called out as soon as she realize what her hyperactive team member plan to do.

"NORA, YES!" Nora fired the grenade inside her hammer to boost her speed and then she swung it. However, much to her chagrin, the wolf grabbed her. Nora struggled to keep it's fingers from crushing her, and indeed, the wolf decided to simply slam her body to the ground repeatedly, and throw her to nearby support pillar of the railway bridge, caused a section of said bridge collapse on top of her limp body.

"Nora!" Ren called and, disregard of his own safety, began to zip around between the hordes of smaller Grimm. He frantically clawed his way on the piles of concrete and steel burying his longtime friend. He managed to found her arm and he pulled it with all his strength, freeing the ginger bruiser from the debris. "...she's unconscious. Lightning dust, damn, I forgot to bring one!" Ren cursed inwardly, "Who else bring Lightning dust?!"

"COVER FIRE! COVER FIRE!" Yang shouted, Dove, Sky and Pyrrha brandished their weapon and fired a barrage to cover Cardin and Yang's approach. Yang punched an Ursa Minor who tried to hurl itself toward Ren.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yang howled as she charged against the three headed wolf, her fist reinforced by so much heat it's practically on fire. She stepped left and right before throwing an uppercut, which the wolf dodged with ease. Yang swung her fist once again mid air, and the Wolf did the same. As their fist made contact, the wolf's arm exploded into boiling pieces, the force of which threw Yang away coughing.

"DAMN!" Yang slumped for a moment as she just recovered from using her last resort attack. Yang could feel frustration crept all over her common sense, but she decided to stay and not to pursue the wolf on her own.

"LIGHTNING DUST!" Ren screamed. Russel licked his lips and with incredibly accuracy, threw his revolver blade an inch next to Ren and unconscious Nora. Ren rotated the cylinder and then activate the yellow dust, and then jam the blunt end on Nora's stomach.

Nora's eyes opened and then flashed as her lips stretched wide. "I'M BACK!"

"Should've warned you earlier." Yang gritted her teeth, "You're okay?"

"Yep, my boss." Nora twirled her sledgehammer as if it's a lightweight baton, much to Cardin's horror. "I'll listen next time, promises."

Yang checked her scroll to see the projected map and position of their enemies. "Okay, we still have two grimm horde to deal with, Cardin do you think we should split or not?" Yang asked, as earnest as she could. Cardin looked at her suspiciously, but then replied. "No, it's better to stay in current group and intercept them one by one."

"Let's do just that. Air support should come in few minutes." Yang might've made a mistake, but she determined to fix it this time around. "This is Apple leader to CAS 313, please reply."

"[This is CAS 313, I can see your group with my infrared cam, ETA 38 second]"

"Good." Yang smiled. "You have room for eight student?"

A quartet of dart-shaped objects soared across the sky, changed it's direction upward and hit a large nevermore several kilometers away. "[Now we have.]"

...

Adam rested his battered body on the bed of Beacon infirmary, half naked and covered in bandages. On the plus side, all of his bones were relative intact and nary a scratch left on his body that hasn't been closed. On the other hand, so many dislocation that he will need to be observed for at least twelve hours ahead, chances that once he ran out of aura, his entire body will be swollen for a day.

And that made him irritated.

It was true, among the students, he delivered the most damage against the mysterious, possibly ancient Grimm. On the other hand, Adam had the chance to end it once and for all. Had it not for his eyes blinded by his rage and madness, he would be delivering his strike from the ground, instead from the air where Adam was vulnerable.

He might have the raw skill, but patience and control, he did not.

He should have known better, Blake had suffered worse. And yet he couldn't just help himself. He's worried about her, and that's it. No ifs and buts.

Shared the same room was Miltia Malachite, who suffered similar injuries. And unlike him, she hadn't the luxury of wearing her original clothes on the bed, instead, she was dressed in the light blue hospital gown.

All in all, it seems that the three headed wolf packed more punch than any other Grimm of similar size. The fact that the wolf can overpower Bane is a testament to that.

Miltia was cleaning and sharpening her weapons, the folding ornamental claws shine as it reflected the bright white lighting of the room. She clenched the gauntlet part of it and shuddered.

She was really, really mad.

"Careful with that edge, you may cut yourself." Adam commented.

"That's rich coming from you." Miltia retorted, only for the claw to slice the skin of her finger, "Literally." Adam said with no nonsense, to which Miltia replied with simple "Oh..." before continued her work, as soon as her wound closed in three seconds flat when she activated her aura for a brief moment.

"You look unusually down, what gives?" Miltia asked curiously.

"You're trying to hit on me or something? I'm sorry but you're too young for my standard."

"Save that confidence for latter occasion, Mr. Horned jackass." Miltia hissed, "Also, I'm sixteen."

"Yes, too young."

Miltia threw her pillow to his face and stood up. Adam chuckled, being an asshole to a girl always work to shut them up indeed. Adam decided to shut up and lean back on his bed after throwing back Miltia's pillow to it's place. His peace did not last long when the electronic door whined and Ozpin came with Glynda on tow.

As usual Glynda stared on him like a hawk on it's prey, and unlike with every other women in his school life, this is the one he don't want to mess around with.

"Good evening, Mister Tauros." Ozpin greeted and raised his usual caffeinated black sludge as a form of personal signature. "I take it you made yourself comfortable in the infirmary."

"Indeed I am, the faster I heal the quicker I get out of this drug-scented room." Adam answered.

"I see." Ozpin took a seat aside of his bed, "I've heard the reports, it seems that you encountered a new variant of a Grimm, one that hasn't been encountered by most if not all student, is that right?"

"Indeed." Adam nodded, "But to be honest, it's less the shape that's I'm more concerned with."

"Their behavior?"

"Yes." Adam decided to sit on the bedside, faced both Ozpin and Glynda. "While Grimm attacking human-operated machines aren't uncommon, the sheer numbers and the pattern of their attack just mindboggling. They managed to wipe out every single Atlasian Knight guarding the train. By the time we arrived to help, the damage was done. And the way they just... stop when we cut off the cargo, isn't that a little strange?"

"Where are you going with this?"

Adam knocked the side of his head with his finger, "Intelligence."

"Most excellent." Ozpin smiled, "Grimm attacking us in an extremely coordinated approach, that's a brilliance in the making."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Adam raised his eyebrow.

"Most assuredly yes." Ozpin's smile disappear as he picked his cane and stood up, "Our hunters reported strange Grimm activity, particularly the concentration of Grimm in the buffer zones."

Buffer zone, an area where Grimm are present but in controlled numbers. In case of Kingdom of vale, said buffer zone, or rather, zones, would be Emerald Forest, of which Forever Fall would be part of. Emerald Forest itself extend hundreds of kilometer to the east, all the way to supermountain range that separated Vale from the main continent.

"We received multiple reports of Grimm incursion in our mining facility." Glynda read the content of her report, finally spoke at last. "Thankfully, casualties were minimum and none of them were unarmed civilians. However, reports of material damage is... unacceptably high, to say at the least. Most of which pertaining our local dust acquisition."

"The effect from today's simultaneous attack will present until months to come. This will surely cause unrest within the Kingdom, and with people panicking, that's a recipe for more appearances of Grimm in Vale proper." Ozpin finalized, "While the number of the Grimm themselves aren't necessarily beyond parameter, the fact that they seems to concentrate their numbers and launch a pronged assault against human territory seems... odd, to say at the least."

Adam could tell that Ozpin dislike the whole thing. Ozpin isn't the type to rush ahead without strong source of information and a degree of certainty when it comes to the success rate of an operation.

For Grimm to display such degree of strategic approach is... unthinkable, at least to the uninformed civilians. The hunters, would likely to connect it with the strange Grimm ability to work together whenever large number of alphas gathered in one place. Something that definitely nonexistent in previous decade.

"The government was contemplating of raising our status to Orange." Ozpin muttered in contempt, "However, I believe this should be kept from public at the moment."

Indeed, while the movement of the Grimm was suspicious, it's not really worth fretting over. "What about the settlement?"

"The government mobilized our militia force as we speak, multiple Hunters also sent to reinforce our borders. Overall, in the event of another attack, quick evacuation of villages and other facilities should be possible."

"Wouldn't that weaken Vale's defense then?" Miltia came out of the bathroom, "Considering how completely inept the police force is."

"Ahh, Miss Malachite?" Ozpin smiled wisely, "I'm listening."

"I'm very familiar with darker side of Vale, yes." Miltia sat on her bed and hummed, "The large part of Vale's police force were either corrupt of too complacent. The few that devoted to their duty also too powerless to change the status quo. In times like this, the undersiders are more than happy to take advantage of power vacuum and act however they wish."

"I see." Ozpin nodded and grinned again "I've heard from Glynda, certainly you and your sister have interesting background." As if he wasn't surprised, as opposed to Glynda whose eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

The blond woman muttered darkly, "Nevermind, you two should take a proper rest. Hopefully you can be released before the class began."

When the two adult left the infirmary, Miltia could hear Adam sighed in relief. It was pretty clear that the red headed bull-man cautious, if not downright scared, by the two upper echelon of Beacon. Behind his cracked sunglasses, Adam stared as Glynda's fluttering cape disappeared behind the infirmary's door.

"You can't just help but appreciate the curves huh." Miltia hummed.

"I never guessed you swing that way." Adam snorted.

Adam earned yet another pillow shot to the face.

...

Jaune screamed as Blake cleaved his back without impunity before he could even react to her absurd move speed. His shield dropped to the ground and clattered, retracted back to it's sheath form.

Blake jumped five meters away. "Sorry I'm a little rough."

"It's alright, please don't go easy on me." Jaune took the sheath again, except this time he doesn't expand it to shield mode, instead, he held it like he's holding a heavy sword. He widened his stance in anticipation of Blake's incoming attack.

The black haired girl charged with her Katana and Cleaver-sheath, Jaune responded with his own sword and it's sheath. Metal versus metal, her shout echoed across the arena as Blake thrown backward when she got pushed by his strength. However, with soundless step she left a substitute clone behind as she flanked Jaune from his right side. He rolled aside to dodge and then countered with a diagonal strike. Blake made another clone to take the hit and jump.

Jaune sharpened his eyes and swung his sheath in the opposite direction, and finally managed to strike her waist proper, caused her eyes to bulge in pain. Her body hit the floor hard enough to leave cracks behind.

Blake gritted her teeth and recovered with a single jump, her heeled boots meet Jaune's face in retaliation, sent him flying backward. Jaune managed to stay upright with a perfect somersault, but by that point, his Aura had reached critical.

"Damn it." Jaune dropped on his bottom in frustration, "I can barely touch you at all."

"Don't be too disappointed. You hit like an Ursa." Blake jokingly said as they looked at her aura meter, cut in half from four.. no, five direct hit from Jaune. Even accounting for the fact that her vitality and aura level is rather average, his offensive power really nothing to laugh at. Blake offered her hand and Jaune grabbed it. "Yeah, thanks for that spar."

Ruby landed nearby them knee first.

"That was harsh." She panted and wobbled as she tried to stand to no avail, Blake lend her shoulder while Jaune grabbed her Scythe and carry it on his back. "I can't even touch Pyrrha, I guess I'm still too weak."

"God, Ruby, you carry this everyday? This weight about twice, no, almost thrice that of Crocea Mors." Jaune balked, referring to his sword and shield combo. "No wonder you exhaust yourself easily."

"Most of the time, the weapons' weight carry Ruby along. It's really hard to see the flow and pattern of her attacks, it was kind of cool really." Pyrrha came and greeted at them, "Jaune, you studied Old Atlasian style swordmanship don't you?"

"Oh yeah I am." Jaune nodded, "Though I'm not really good at it."

"You can't say that." Pyrrha kindly told him, "The fact that you entered beacon through practical exam is a testament that you belong here, and you'll improve, all of us will."

The incident today left a mark in everyone's psyche, and Jaune's no exception. Until he came to beacon, Solarie always been there to help him. Solarie always been a good father figure, know when to praise or punish Jaune whenever it's appropriate. Sure, they're not related by blood, but the five years they spent together was worth more than the twelve years he had in Atlas.

" _I can't let you down, father Solarie, sisters..._ " Jaune muttered inwardly as he followed everyone to the locker room.

Though there's no reported deaths among the first year student, they have to accept a hard fought victory that cost them their dignity as the so-called talented individuals. The world outside is harsh and unforgiving, and they're not ready to face it head on. Many of them drown themselves in sorrow, but many more driven to improve themselves beyond their set limit.

Team Rabbit and Team Jam is not exception. Two of eight need to be treated in the infirmary, served as grim reminder of their weakness and complacency.

In the Gym section of the training area, Bane worked his muscles. Six sets of weight disc, grand total of three hundreds kilogram, clamped on the reinforced top class lift bar he carried as he done a series of squatting exercises.

"Not enough." He grunted, "This is not enough!"

The damn three headed wolf managed to beat him in a contest of strength. And he couldn't accept that, not in the slightest. He need more, more muscle, denser muscle. He'll be strong, stronger than everyone in Beacon. "Just you watch you scatterbrained dog, I'll break your back on my knees!"

"What's not enough?"

Bane looked aside to find a ginger-haired girl looking at him curiously. Wide grin plastered on her face. He recognized that face, and seen her several times whenever they shared a class.

 _What's her name again, Valky-Valka?_

She's not tall, in fact, she's probably the shortest student in the entire Beacon. Stood at under five feet, the girl was absolutely, positively tiny. Her long legs and small head was a little bit deceptive, however.

And then she deadlifted two hundred kilogram worth of weight disc on the barbell nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bane shrieked, she neither tall nor muscular, maybe forty five kilos at most, he guessed. And yet she seems to carry five times her own weight with little effort. Pissed, he took two more weight disc and slam it on the barbell he's using, added a hundred more in terms of overall load. He couldn't possibly lose to this little girl, not in this game. How the hell someone who probably weight a third of Bane can lift that much?! "SCREW YOU UNIVERSE!" Bane howled as he began squatting again.

"Ooh a contest, me likey!" Nora raised the barbell as high as she could, and then rest the bar on her neck, a little sweat show on her but her muscle doesn't visibly look strained. "Let's do it big guy."

That day, Bane set himself a new record for squat lifting exercise, but still sore about it.

* * *

 **Freaking Nora, lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two months had passed since the attack of Dust mining facility by Grimm, the atmosphere had grown back to relatively normal. Those that mourn had mostly moved on, though lingering fear and doubt does not completely disappear. This goes the same with the student, and everyone still in high spirit to improve themselves.

And Ruby Rose's not an exception.

"Where's Blake?" Ruby asked as she piled the borrowed book and returned them back to the racks in the library.

Weiss perked up, looked away from the books she's been reading. "Huh? I thought she and Adam returned earlier."

"Oh right." Ruby looked at the clock, "I can't believe it I actually lost myself reading? Yang will be surprised."

"What are you studying anyway?" Weiss looked at her with amusement, "You never strike me as a bookworm."

"I'm trying to read the basic." Ruby smiled, "Blake said it might be easier for me to understand Beacon's lesson if I understand what I missed at Signal."

Ah yes, Ruby Rose, the grade skipper. Indeed, her entrance to Beacon is hardly ordinary. Though she possess the practical skill to enter this prestigious academy, she's still two years younger than everyone in the current batch of freshman. It wouldn't bee too surprising for her to have difficulty in the theoretical department.

"Well if there's anything you don't understand feel free to ask me!" Weiss

"Sure, but for now let's head back."

Weiss twitched her eyebrows when she saw what transpired in the dorm.

"Hold on Ruby." Weiss told the younger girl when Ruby raised her scroll to open the door. "Something is strange."

From inside, Adam's voice came out muffled by the door. It was quiet enough that normal people wouldn't be able to do it, but Hunters totally can. "Can't we do this elsewhere?"

"Would you want to do this elsewhere?" Blake rhetorically asked.

"Point."

And then a soft thud was heard, something big and heavy landed on the bed. And Weiss dislike where this is going.

"What are they doing?" Ruby muttered and looked at Weiss with ignorance, the ice princess twitched nonstop. Weiss then pointed on a blue-stripped bunny-printed sock hanging on the doorknob.

"It's very obvious." Weiss growled.

"Ew, who did this?" Ruby poked it, "Looks clean though."

"You miss the point, do you understand what this means?" Weiss asked as she dragged Ruby away for more privacy, "That means illicit situation is happening inside and we're NOT supposed to enter."

Ruby blinked, and then smile as she clapped her hands. "Blake and Adam have sex?"

It quite surprised Weiss that Ruby can say that so bluntly, "...you understand?"

"Well I understand the concept but ew." Ruby wrinkled her eyebrow and stuck out her tongue, frantically flail her arms in disgust. "Not our business, let's just go elsewhere and act like we didn't hear anything."

"It is certainly OUR business, this is shared dorm!" Weiss stormed back and then unlocked the door. "I swear if they TOUCH my bed I will-"

When Ruby and Weiss got inside, they saw Blake standing on Adam's exposed back, massaging him with her barefoot. The other roommates looked at them in confusion, especially how Weiss sported a scorned look and Ruby look especially embarassed.

"Something happened outside?" Blake asked.

"Umm so... nothing happens, hehe." Ruby awkwardly flailed her hands, "Right Weiss?"

"Yeah sure." Weiss leered aside, and then raised the sock on the tip of her rapier. "Then what is this?"

"...that's not mine." Adam replied curtly, Blake proceed to push her foot and break the knot on his back with resounding snap. "That's better go on." Adam smirked, clearly enjoying himself. Only for Blake to stomp on his waist out of anger. "OW!"

"Shut up, just because you win the bet doesn't mean I enjoyed this." Blake grumbled, and then hit another knotted muscle with her toe.

"Excuse me?" Jaune peeked from the gap of the door, "Anyone saw Bane?"

All four members of team Rabbit replied. "We didn't."

"That dumb muscle stole my sock again, last time it was team CRDL-" Jaune then looked at the object on Weiss' rapier "...excuse me, Weiss. I think that's mine."

Weiss looked at the offending item and threw it in disgust to Jaune's direction. "...Your partner is a jerk."

"You don't even know half of it." Jaune nodded wisely and caught the sock, "The things he did to Malachites' boots..."

Elsewhere, Bane sneezed.

"Ah! I'm running out of ammo." Ruby balked when she checked her ammo bin and saw that she only had a few bullets left. "Gotta fetch some more at the armory."

"AGAIN? Ruby at this rate you're going to ran out of credits buying more ammo than everyone in this room combined!" Weiss chided, "Be a little more reserved with your allowance!"

"Say the dust merchant who use best quality product for personal purpose." Blake snarked as she stepped on Adam's hips gently.

"Except I did use my dust conservatively." Weiss said in defense, which admittedly can't be too far from the truth. Weiss is a lot more reliant on her Glyph than dust, even though Dust is a significant force multiplier when combined with said Glyph. "In contrast, Ruby keep wasting expensive high caliber ammo like candy."

"I NEVER waste candy." Ruby shouted, took the matter more personally.

And lo behold, a childish catfight began to unfold in the middle of the RWBT room. Jaune, being outsider and all, can't help but sigh, while Adam and Blake couldn't care less. "Take that back you whiny ice!" Ruby pinched Weiss's cheek, which countered by Weiss, "You little red-!"

"Okay okay I have enough of this." Adam stood and then yanked both of them on their collar to separate them, "Schnee, are you sure you didn't fake your age?"

"Oh shut up you always defend Ruby!" Weiss blew her cheek cutely, pouted.

"I'm not, you got a point." Adam crossed his arms, "Red, while your dedication to marksmanship is admirable, you don't have to blow all your expensive munition in training."

"Yeah, alright." Ruby sighed, "I'm going to the armory then."

"Be careful." Weiss muttered quietly, which Ruby replied with a smile. "Gotcha."

"Hey, can I tag along?" Jaune asked as he walked beside Ruby, "Come to think of it I never went to the Armory since our orientation."

Ruby blinked, "How come?"

"Well, I have nothing else besides sword and shield, and due to their simplicity and ruggedness, they're pretty much indestructible with proper maintenance." Jaune laughed, "Never get to worry about ammunition or parts."

"I see, you can get a lot of things in Armory aside from ammo though. Gun parts, armor, even explosives." Ruby grinned, and then grabbed his hand, pulled the much taller boy to keep with her pace. "Hmm, let's go shopping then!"

"Wait!"

Blake and Weiss' heads poked out of the door, watched silently as the scene unfold before them.

"Interesting." Weiss sharpened her eyes and grinned mischievously, "Quick, we have to observe them."

"Observe, riight." Blake sneered, but then she's just as curious as the S.D.C. heiress as well. And so, they decided to tail on the two speeding freshmen all the way to the Armory.

Adam donned his coat and walked out, muttered something about "Girls."

Beacon Armory is surprisingly colorful and doesn't look like a place where you would store and sell murder tool and destructive devices. Students from all years come and go like they went to a shopping or a date. The vendors also varied in style, from the classic wooden structure befit of old era blacksmith workshop all the way to pearl white S.D.C. vendor with their infamously high quality dust product and other weapon related product.

"... I could get used to this place." Jaune grinned, like a kid who came to a carnival for the first time. "Wow."

"I heard from Weiss that Atlas version is a LOT more formal and organized." Ruby put her hands on her waist, "But I wouldn't trade this atmosphere for the world."

Ruby went straight to a vendor named 'Sarge heavy arsenal' and waste no time to ask what she wanted. The vendor was a tall, rugged old man with sharp pair of eyes and stiff expression. He wore a camouflaged clothes from the neck down.

"Two hundred of the usual, Sir." Ruby saluted.

"And why do you need that much high caliber ammunition, little red riding hood?!" the man screamed into Ruby's face.

Most People would either be frightened or annoyed by the sudden, almsot rude response. But not Ruby, instead, she replied enthusiastically.

"My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life. Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy, who is trying to kill me. I must shoot Grimm before they catch me. I will. Before God I swear this creed: my rifle and myself are defenders of my country, we are the masters of my enemy, we are the saviors of my life. So be it, until there is no enemy, but peace."

Jaune twitched a bit. Even though that sounds a little disturbing coming from a fifteen years old, Ruby can mass murder Grimm without breaking a sweat, but she's too kind and earnest to shed the blood of men. Perhaps, people like her are what this world need.

The man stared Ruby even harder before slowly but surely warm up and smiled, like a grandfather do to their lovely grandchild. "Keep that attitude and you'll go far. .500 A-Square +P+ freshly out of storage." The man lifted a big cardboard in front of Ruby. "And since you remember perfectly what I told you, I'll give ten percent discount."

"YAY!" Ruby happily danced with the box over her head.

Jaune chuckled hard looking at their antics. "Sir, do you know where I can get lightweight combat boots?"

"I do have a few, and not like flamboyant S.D.C. maggots and their pansy pearly composites and synthetic, I only sell real leather. Are you manly enough to wear real boots?" the man asked Jaune, dead serious.

"When in doubt always pick the classic!" Ruby cheered, "C'mon Jaune! Let's see what he can offer!"

"...Okay." Jaune caved in at last, besides if Ruby said that then it must be fine.

Meanwhile, Blake and one of her clones held Weiss back from storming the store in anger, feeling completely and utterly insulted by the vendor's remark.

...

Ruby's eyes glittered when Jaune took a dusty short lance from it's stand and lifted it. He took the cloth nearby and wiped it. Amazingly, the surface of the lance gleamed like it was completely new, untouched by stain and rust.

It's really nothing but antiquated lance. No dust, no electric or spring mechanism, only solid slab of metal shaped like a five foot long giant needle.

"It was made during the development of stainless steel kitchen ware." The middle-aged smith said, "Unlike black steel, stainless steel will never corrode from weather and age. However, they're also rather brittle, thus doesn't fit to be used in old weapon, most of them designed to flex. It's been a long running joke that weapons made of stainless are purely decorative."

Jaune smiled, "How much are you willing to sell this?"

"Hmm, are you sure you want that one? I thought kids these days prefer something transformable."

"My lance technique still need polishing, that's why." Jaune twirled it, go get a sense of balance and weight. He found everything fit so perfectly in his hand. "I don't think I can handle something that complex yet."

"Lance technique... polish..." Blake's face flushed, while Weiss was confused why her teammate would be flustered by that. They popped out from a shelf to peek again.

"I'll give it to you, for free."

"WHAT?" Jaune and Ruby gasped, did he really just say that it was free?!

"Yeah, 50 Lien for greaves and 250 Lien for the leg armor you buy." The shopkeeper smiled, referring to the items Jaune put on the cashier. Jaune happily gave his scroll to begin the credit transfer while Ruby... she immediately clean and polish the Lance like an eager squire servicing her master's weapon, much to the two guys' amusement.

"You don't have to do that Ruby. I'll clean it as soon as I get to the dorm."

"What the heck are you talking about? We gotta test it immediately!" Ruby yelled, "Let's take a sidequest!"

"Side-what?" Jaune asked as he strapped the newly paid armor on his lower limbs, complete with the fresh combat boots he get from Sarge.

"We can earn more credit through various ways. Aside from good grades, we can earn it by doing random task thorough the academy." Ruby explained and handed him his shiny clean lance. "If we lucky we might find a hunting assignment. Consider the rise of Grimm population recently, I think we'll get a lot of them ready to take."

Jaune can feel the weight of the lance pulled his body sideways until he slung his family heirloom on the opposite shoulder. "Would it be fine just for the two of us?"

"Well, that really depends. We're not allowed to take full mission until we're in second semester. So I don't think they'll give us the harder ones."

"I see." Jaune nodded, "Let's go take a visit then."

"Hmm, they're leaving for Side mission." Blake said to Weiss as their heads popped out from the corners, "Should we join?"

"Let's wait for a good moment to strike." Weiss grinned, "Ruby you sly little brat."

Blake took a deep breath and sighed, apparently Weiss doesn't realize Jaune has the hots for her. Though, Blake decided she won't say anything because it's more of a hassle than it worth. So they tailed the two all the way to assignment room.

Assignment room today was unusually empty, with only few groups of freshmen and sophomores gathering in it, "Is it always empty like this?"

"Arguably, side mission doesn't yield that much credit and grades to begin with." Ruby moaned, "In other words, it's only for students who have nothing better to do. Let's do it anyway." Jaune chuckled.

They checked the holographic board and found a couple of side mission pertaining Grimm, however, the few that unoccupied require full team.

"Just our luck."

"We can always join with others, look." Jaune said as he pointed a couple others student, who are on their own. Groups began to assemble as they speak, much to Ruby's discomfort. Sure she's okay with Jaune or his teammates, but with everyone outside that... hell she's not even particularly close with her sister's teammates either.

And one of them stood near the billboard, looked at certain side mission in Zone 23. "Sup, you're alone here?" Jaune friendlily greeted him, "Lie Ren wasn't it?"

"Call me Ren, Jaune." The man with squinted eyes replied, "I assume you're going to take some side mission?"

"Ye-yeah, we're kind of short on people though." Ruby nodded, "Umm, err... wanna join?"

Ren observed the two for a moment before he gave his answer, "Sure, as long as it's Zone 23."

Ruby shrugged, "We don't mind but do you want something particular in that area?"

"I need to acquire wild Valerian Killer Bee honey." Ren told them, which caused Ruby and Jaune to back down a bit. "Valerian killer bees... you say..." they rattled their teeth.

"You guys don't have to tag along." Ren waved his hands to ease their fear, "I've done this before back in my hometown."

"Well if you insist." Someone behind Jaune responded, Sky Lark of CRDL confidently grinned. The blue haired man acted like they're longtime friends. "I suppose that makes four of us."

Jaune and Ruby looked at him like he's crazy. Jaune, of course, because CRDL took their sweet time bullying him early in this year, and Ruby, because she can't tolerate racist and a bully in general. Though, neither of them specifically hate this guy for anything, because they're not the type to hold a grudge, and this guy in particular never do anything bad on his own.

The worst he did was to laugh at Cardin's jackassery. And peer pressure is something to behold.

"Okay then. No one will protest?" Jaune asked.

No reply.

Thus the hodgepodge team JRRL took of to Zone 23 with a Bullhead, free of charge.

"Our mission here is to kill a two headed wolf leading a pack of Beowulves. We will have to lure it in the open and then kill it." Jaune raised three stick of flares. "These are signal flares, green means mission accomplished, yellow means change of situation, and red means we're caught in difficult position and need support. The Bullhead will patrol through the area helping other teams with their assignment, if we use green or red signal it will retrieve us as soon as possible."

"So, erm... difficult position." Sky clarified, "What do you mean with that?"

"Someone seriously injured and need emergency treatment, a Grimm stronger than expected, things like that." Ren muttered, "Isn't that right?"

"Exactly." Ruby and Jaune both answered.

"I just want easy money." Sky complained, _please Murphy give mercy_.

"Jaune, you said you've seen two headed Beowulf before right? How dangerous are they?" Ruby asked, "I've fought so many wolf I lost count, but I never seen anything like that in Patch."

"Unlike normal Alpha, two headed Beowulf has 180 degrees awareness on their front and sides. So flanking it is no use. If you want to kill quickly, aim for the neck or spine." Jaune explained and raised his new lance. "Unfortunately, their back spines are harder than Ursa's. And unlike Ursa, their reflexes are nothing to scoff at. While I'm confident all of us can fight it one by one, it's never alone."

Ruby bit the nails of her right thumb. "Jeez that's scarier than I thought. I've killed Alphas before and none of them sounds this difficult."

"Of course, why else do you think we need a full team to do that?" Sky cried, "Oh man that 500 lien better worth it."

"You can't do anything without Cardin huh." Jaune scoffed.

"Shut up." Sky wailed, embarrassed. Ruby smiled at him, "Look, I know your team can be jerks, but you still want to be a huntsman right?"

Sky brandished his halberd-rifle, his lack of confidence disappeared instantly. "Obviously."

"Then let's kill it and go home quickly." Ruby pulled her weapon in carbine form and grinned.

"We're here." Ren stood as the door of Bullhead slid open, the rush of wind made Jaune and Ruby's cape flutter wildly. Ruby was the first to jump, followed by Jaune, Ren, and finally Sky. Underneath of them, a field of flowers can be seen, spanning kilometers to the south. Their target, however, hid in the wooden area to the north.

They only have thirty minutes to accomplish the mission before the sky turned orange, and night fighting against Grimm are much more dangerous.

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Moment of Reprise  
**

* * *

Bane was enjoying his moment of solitude under the setting sun, walked alongside the stone paved path of Beacon courtyard, until suddenly a pair of heels planted firmly on his butts. This sudden push threw him face first to the ground. "I'm so going to kick your ass."

"That's our line." Miltia and Melanie growled, their leg stretched forward, "For our shoes."

"...You can't even take a little joke, damn little witches." Bane stood, and he noticed how Melanie and Miltia were dressed out of uniform. Not with their stupidly elaborate combat dress either, but rather simple, almost childlike skirt with suspender above white shirt. "You two going out?"

"Going to visit our boss yeah." Melanie told him lazily.

"And this boss..." Bane firmly crossed his arm, "You're sure you don't mean sugar daddy?"

That earned a double punch on his masked face, though he didn't even budge this time around. "Okay I'm joking. You said he raised you and own a bar, or something?"

"Yes." Miltia muttered, "If you had nothing to do, get dressed and escort us downtown."

"And if I refuse?"

"We tell Glynda you're the one who stole the buckets from Janitor's closet to prank Cardin." The twins said ominously.

"Fun." Bane groaned, maybe he really need to held back on practical jokes. "Okay I'll bite, get dressed... pfft."

And they return back from the courtyard, all the way to the dorm, to get Bane out of his conspicuous Beacon uniform. Bane wondered which one of his vest he's going to wear, maybe the black one? Too stand out, but then again, it's not like he had anything resembling casual clothes. All of his clothes are combat gears.

"Not with your gear." Miltia summoned a set of big black suit from a briefcase near their bed. "This gear."

"...I'm sorry?"

Melanie pulled a black hat and red-tinted glasses out of the same briefcase.

And so, Bane and the twins departed. For the first time in Beacon, he wear something that's not combat vest or uniform. Of course, there's no possible way he's removing his mask in public, so he put his mask under the red shade. If the Twins wanted him to dress sharply, then Bane might as well enjoy it the way he wanted, ignoring Melanie who kept bitching about how his mask made him look stupid.

Air traffic between Beacon and the city of Vale in the weekend is crowded enough that cheap ride with airship is considered economical. Of course, Bullhead is much faster with no waiting time, but the transport fee also much higher.

It takes twenty minute with Airship to reach Vale airport.

"Damn stiff crap." Bane growled, seriously, if there's something he hate the most, it's covering his arms with anything. He could tolerate Beacon uniform because it's still rather easy to move around in, but this cheap suit is total garbage.

Waiting for them was a man dressed pretty much like Bane, sans the mask. The man was taller than Bane, but nowhere as buff. There's also a modest black sedan behind him.

"Hey, you don't have to do that." Miltia said to the man, the Man shook his head. "Boss' order."

And so, Bane sat shotgun and the Twins took the passenger seats. Ten minutes later, they arrived in downtown vale in front of The Club. _The poorly lit environment, crimes and villains lurking in the shadow... will be hella weekend if I must say_. Bane thought as he stepped out of the car.

The inside of the club was rather elaborate, with crystals and glass adorned every corner and wall, even serving as railings.

If a battle between Aura user were to happen, this place is doomed.

The stench of alcohol, lust, and general hedonism made Bane sick. He was raised under oppression of humans and poverty. How the hell Miltia and Melanie managed to keep their expression straight is a wonder to him. They're sixteen damn it!

"My little sweethearts, welcome back." A big bearded man open his arms wide and friendly approached the twins, "How was it in Beacon hmm? Oh..."

The man rubbed his beard and inspected Bane, "I don't remember a henchman this small."

"You'll know small after I bust your balls, Mr. Bear." Bane scowled behind his mask.

"Whoa, slow down buddy, I have enough serving of busted balls for my lifetime. Are you from beacon too?" The man's voice turned gruff.

"He's in the same team as us." Melanie told him, "Wolfsbane Sawyer, meet Hei 'Junior' Xiong, our boss and legal guardian... sort of."

Bane only ever heard him once or twice. But if was about the dark side of Vale, no one knows it better than this man. Everyone call him Junior, the honest and knowledgeable Bartender.

"Well, looks like you all could use some refreshment, no alcohol though, except maybe this... big guy, heh." Junior looked down at the much shorter younger man. Bane raised his fist and patted his bicep, bulged underneath the suit's sleeve. Even though all the black suited, red shaded men were taller than him, he had a lot of confidence to break their spines on his own.

"I don't need stinking liquor." Bane told him.

"Well well, since this is special occasion, why don't we take our time in the backroom."

Behind the club itself was a series of heavily guarded corridor where the more wealthy and secretive customers gain their pleasure. Occasionally, the teens would meet fat, old men donned in feathery mask, sometimes with high class escort in tow. Again, Bane wondered how the Malachites could face this all with a straight face.

Perhaps he could connect to them more than he though, and the girls weren't as spoiled as he guessed. Sure, they're completely ignorant of the ruthlessness of nature outside the city border before they enter beacon, but looking at how apathetic they were now... Bane wonder how much they saw the ugly, wasteful side of human civilization here, perhaps, even more than what Bane imagined.

"You know, when I sent you two to college, I was thinking maybe you guys meet a nice boy or something along that line. But I guess that's life for you." Junior scoffed.

"Well, our team leader certainly not that bad in the eyes." Miltia joked, "And our little Melanie definitely fancied him."

"Miltia, you traitor!" Melanie swung her feet, but Miltia playfully dodged her attack.

"Ooh you really do. I've gotta hear about this." Junior mischievously grinned. "Is that true?"

"Well he's really a dumbass, so a lot of people but himself can tell." Bane shrugged.

Melanie looked aside to hide her blush and pouted.

It's a good thing Jaune wasn't here, really. That guy... he's too bright and too nice for this rotten heaven, where people like Malachites or Bane belong. He's not like all the boys Malachites meet before. All of them are lecherous, complete bastard, or some combination thereoff. Human thrashes who saw Malachites as nothing but trophies to earn and then dump them when they're bored.

Jaune didn't, he treat them like he would treat average girls. He can be courteous at times, but for the most part, he saw everyone as his own equal, social background has nothing to do with it.

 _You can't escape what you are. It's better for him not to know._

Yeah, for his own good.

Or at least, Melanie tried to convince herself about it, even as her eyes began to well up from repressed emotion.


	6. Chapter 6

"Two more weeks, two more weeks!" Yang huffed as she carried four boxes full of documents on her shoulders and walked behind Glynda. "Miss Goodwitch, why do you have so many papers? This is the digital age, you know?"

"Quiet, young lady." Glynda sharply scolded her, "Electronic storage lasts for decades, but a properly stored piece of paper can last for hundreds of years."

"I can't believe it." Yang grumbled, "Seriously..."

Due to her little shenanigans at the 'Three Bears' Nightclub, Yang was punished by three months worth of involuntary service to help Beacon's teachers. Glynda in particular. Sure, it's not everyday she was asked for help, but still, THREE MONTHS, but because those damn Malachites are students at Beacon things've become hell for her early years. Her chance to get complete freedom in her college life was shattered in an instant.

Yang dropped the four boxes, heavy enough to rattle the wooden floor of the document storage room.

"Well, that should be it, you may leave now, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda lifted her glasses.

Yang grinned and then disappeared, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Miss Badwitch needs to get laid, that must be the reason she's so uptight." Yang scrunched her face as she walked quickly across the corridor, and scratched her precious golden hair. "Ugh it's so itchy."

"Hey." Pyrrha ran up alongside her, "Finished with Miss Goodwitch?"

"Yeah, I need to take a damn shower." Yang wryly smiled, before went hysterical scratching her dusty hair. "AAAH! THE DORMS SO FAR AWAY! MY HAIR IS FALLING APART! AAAH!"

"Well, you can use the shared shower near the locker, I could help by bringing some of your clothes but-" Pyrrha mumbled, "Well boys are there too."

Most girls wouldn't be so enthusiastic about it. In fact, half the girls and boys in Beacon rarely use the shared closet of Beacons facility. Yang is, fortunately, part of the other half, who either don't care or too eager to share. Yang grinned and took the detour as quickly as she had the opportunity, "Thank you partner!"

"Ehh?" Pyrrha's eyes widened, give it to Yang for being super confident and go ahead for the thrill of it. "Oh well I guess I could help a little."

Yang barged into the closet room, hummed. There, she found Cardin and Russel just finishing their business, post-workout shower. Russel donned his usual vest and stood in front of the mirror, combing his hair. Cardin meanwhile sprayed his topless body with grape-scented cologne.

"Grow some bicep, buddy." Yang slapped Russel's butt and winked, which caused the green haired punk to yelp and cover his rear in shock.

"I've got some in my disposal babe." Cardin lustily smirked and flexed his arms to show off his significantly grown, trained body. Yang stopped for a moment to scan his body up and down, and then snorted as she quickly removed her jacket before she entered the private stall, and gave Cardin and Russel an eyeful of her solidly ripped back muscle, in contrast to her seemingly normal if sizable arms. "All mass and no density, too much baby fat. Size isn't everything, y'now?"

Cardin's lips turned upside down, and Russel can't help but chuckle.

"What the hell do you mean with that?" Cardin muttered.

"Ask big guy for pointers, and then we'll talk." Yang's voice came from behind the locked door, Cardin tilted his head in confusion. Because as far as he's concerned, he's the tallest student in their class. And then Yang clarified her point, "The masked one I mean."

"No freaking way." Cardin spat aside in disgust, and Russel burst out laughing before he shortly ran away out of the closet, avoiding Cardin's wrath as the taller student received a major blow to his dignity. Fuming, Cardin donned a t-shirt, deciding he'll hit the gym again to release his pent up stress and embarrassment. He'll show everyone a real man with real muscle, that's for sure. He shoved his armor pieces inside a duffel bag before he hastily left the shower.

"Still there honey?" Yang's head poked out of the door, only for her to be disappointed as the eye candy-err boy wasn't there anymore. "Awww, he's gone." She pouted before she resumed her cleaning activities.

A short time later Pyrrha came in with a paper bag full of clothes. "Hopefully you don't mind, I just grabbed the first thing I could find in your wardrobe."

"You're a lifesaver you know what?" Yang pointed her fist out of the door, and Pyrrha awkwardly bumped it with her own. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if Ozpin made a mistake, you're more suited to leader position than I am."

"Not even close." Pyrrha refuted her, "I'm sure Ren and Nora think the same."

Yang came out dressed in light blouse and shorts, taking a moment to appreciate her looks before she turned back and faced her partner. "Yeah well Ren's a lazy bum and Nora is... Nora... but what makes you think I'm more qualified than you?"

"I'm not sure how I can put it into words." Pyrrha's smile softened, "But I'm not the type to lead."

"Oh c'mon we know that's bullcrap." Yang pulled a pair of hairband from her pocket and tied her hair into a low twin-tail. It's been years since she donned this hairstyle, kind of nostalgic really. "Wow, I look like a nerd."

Pyrrha mischievously grinned, "No you don't. You don't look stunning, but you still beautiful in different way."

"Well they say nerds are sexy." Yang smiled as she posed in ashamed way, both hands clasped in front of her chest, then one of the hair-bands snapped. "Oh God why?"

Pyrrha let her hair go as she removed the band tying it, her silky red hair fell smoothly down her cheek. She handed Yang her own band as replacement. Yang blinked and tied the loose tail back into shape. "God Pyrrha you need to let your hair down sometimes. I think I might fall for you."

"Don't even joke about that."

Pyrrha remembered when she did receive a couple of locker letters from fellow student in the past two months, all of them female. She wished more boys would have that courage and maybe... maybe one of them would treat her like... normal? Ah, she let her imagination ran amok again. If there's a nice boy who would treat her like that, she might fall for him in a heartbeat. Pyrrha doesn't care if that sounds shallow or dumb, because she just wants to be seen as herself, a seventeen year old girl.

Just like how Pyrrha's partner Yang always treat her. That's why she promised herself she will treasure her partner in return.

"You gotta broaden your horizon sometimes. We're still young!" Yang teased her relentlessly, much to Pyrrha's chagrin.

"My horizon-" Pyrrha made an air quote sign, "-is broad enough thank you."

"Well, any boys you fancied in particular?"

The redhead wryly smiled, "No one will talk to me enough for me to make a judgment."

"Ahhh so that's why." Yang made two pistol signs with her hands, she walked backward as she continued. "Waiting for the guys to approach you, that's so last decade!"

Yeah, maybe... Pyrrha just needed to be a little more forward. Maybe someday, she would find the one. Maybe if she stuck with Yang, she'd find the resolve to do just that.

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Separation Anxiety  
**

* * *

The monstrous shriek of a Boar-shaped Grimm alerted team JRRL, as one fairly small specimen quickly rolled across the flowerbed at wall-crushing velocity. Ruby expanded her weapon to scythe form, but Jaune called to her. "Wait for my sign."

Jaune dashed forward and then stabed the ground with his lance, and lowered his shield to make a makeshift ramp. The Boarbatusk, ignorant to the plan, simply rolled over Jaune's lance and shield and flew upward. Sky and Ruby both fired their guns, two rifle rounds pierced through it's stomach and blew it's back armor from expansion.

"That's more like it, we got to conserve ammunition." Jaune smiled, "Ren, do you think the bee nests are within Grimm territory?"

"I am very certain of it." Ren retracted a pair of hand-cannons from underneath his sleeve. "The mission comes first, so don't worry too much about my unofficial business."

"Oh okay, I just thought it would be a waste." Sky added.

"Well, let's go and kill the two headed doggy." Ruby cocked her Scythe and a spent shell came out, already cold. "Then we can get the honey."

The four young hunters-in-training scrambled toward the thick woods, fully recognizing their terrain disadvantage, but it was worth it. However, ten minutes of rummaging through the forest, they can't find any sign of their quarry. Ren and Jaune inspected the ground for any visible footprints, and they found a couple matching the profile of Beowulf.

Ruby noticed the large claw marks on a tree and called Jaune. "Jaune, how about this?"

"That has to be a normal Alpha." Jaune told her, much to her disappointment.

"Shit, it's really dark around here." Sky muttered, "I wish I trained myself more for night fighting."

"Sssh." Ruby hushed, "Listen."

Ruby's words were greeted by massive claw of a Beowulf. Everyone scattered that very instant while Ruby jumped over the claw and with determined eyes, beheaded it with one swipe of her scythe. Ren stepped on a tree and rolled in the air, his guns blazed quietly as wind dust propelled heavy lead to subsonic velocity. Six shots delivered, four juveniles went down and evaporated. Ren landed on the one juvenile he'd missed and then concentrated his aura to his foot, which made a small crater on the ground and tore apart the Grimm from pressure.

An Alpha Beowulf ambushed Sky, but Jaune came in to assist him and stabbed his lance and pinned its arm to a tree, stopping it's massive claw from hitting the blue haired boy. Sky stabbed the Alpha's chest with his halberd and screamed as he fired four rounds point blank, killing it.

"Anyone spotted the two-head yet?" Jaune asked.

"Negative!" Ruby answered as she beat a Juvenile to the pulp with the blunt end of her weapon, and then cleaved another Beowulf with a spin of her body. "How much time we have left?"

"Twenty minutes." Sky reported, his halberd embed itself on another grimm's chest. "Should we go deeper?"

"Not unless you want to fight in the dark." Jaune muttered, only for four eyes to appear right in front of him. "OH SHI-"

Ruby called out when she saw the blond knight wrestled with six meter tall monstrous wolf with two heads, his Lance holding its razor sharp fangs at bay. "JAUNE!"

Jaune let his lance go and pulled his sword form the sheath-shield, the tip of his sword pierced through the wolf's left chest and caused it to roar in agony, which slammed Jaune through a couple of trees. Sky roared and stabbed it's back with his halberd, firing the rifle mechanism until his magazine ran dry. The wolf lurched away and ran toward the flower field with a significant, bleeding injury.

Sky pulled Jaune's cape to help him stand. "You're alright, man?"

"Yeah, damn thing watched us since the beginning." Jaune huffed and then charged with his Lance pointed forward firmly, the momentum of his charge ripped apart another Beowulf that came in front of him.

-And he accidentally stabbed a killer bee's nest. Just his luck. Buzzing, flying angry bees began to swarm over his face. Jaune tripped on a vine and got entangled. "OW OW OW! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

"Hold on!" Ren called, and then he focused his aura in his palms.

And he clapped.

A thunderous blast ensues when his aura-infused palms meet, stunning the bees into total confusion and made Jaune's ears ring for a moment. "Well, we got the bee's nest." Jaune gave Ren the fragmented remains of the nest, which he immediately put into a plastic bag on his belt. Ren pat Jaune's back and smiled. "Let's pursue it."

When Ren and Jaune arrived at the edge of the forest, they saw Ruby and Sky already engaged with the two headed wolf. Though it was dangerous, it's still no match for two Beacon students.

"Gotcha!" Sky cut off one of it's legs, the giant bipedal monster fell down with an echoing thud. Ruby stepped on Sky's Halberd to increase her jumping strength and then descend with lethal velocity, her Scythe dug through it's spine. Grimm blood splattering all over the innocent girl's face, seconds before it evaporates into thin black smoke.

"Mission accomplished." Sky took a snap picture of the disintegrating corpse under Ruby's feet. "Got that covered."

"We got the monster, we got the honey. Let's get back." Jaune fired a green flare.

Jaune and Sky sat down and rested their weapons, watching as the horizon slowly turned from orange to dark blue. Ruby played with the flowers around her and made a tiara which she put on herself, while Ren cleaned the nest of leftover bees.

"That suits you well." Jaune pointed at Ruby.

Ruby looked up to see Jaune's light blue eyes locked on her own silver irises. "R-really? It's kind of childish isn't it?"

"Well I guess being childish is part of your charm." Sky agreed, surprisingly being gentle and honest about it, and now Ruby's practically steaming from the ears. What's more awkward than watching the sunset with a boy? Watching the sun set with THREE handsome boys of course! Suddenly, Ruby felt like she's too self conscious for some reason and put up her hood to cover her face. Hopefully no one teased her when she got back to campus because the fuse in her brain might explode from embarrassment.

So she tried to switch the topic conversation, "Umm, Ren, so why did you need to gather the honey?"

"Healing salve." Ren told her, and handing her a tiny plastic jar of yellowish white ointment. "Antiseptic, removes small scars, makes your skin smooth, and non toxic. Put them on before sleep and after washing your face. Yang actually uses it on regular basis."

"Whoo!" Ruby perked up and raised the jar as if she just found a treasure, "That sounds awesome! Weiss will be soo jealous of my beauty~!"

Jaune sheepishly chuckled, no wonder Ren's skins almost as smooth and pretty as the Malachites.

"Before medical science as we understand was born, people already used various means to keep themselves healthy. Mixing some aura and dust inside will enhance its properties when done properly." Ren smiled, "Certainly much cheaper than buying factory made cosmetic."

"Not sure if it worth the hassle though, no offense. I mean we need to kill Grimm to get them." Sky commented.

"It's certainly a hassle and financially not worth it, which is why I do this as a hobby." Ren agreed, "Tell you what, if you want herbal stuff, just ask me anytime."

A Bullhead descended from the sky ten minutes after Jaune called for it. "Sorry about the delay, everyone is wrapping up for the night." The pilot apologized.

"That's alright." Jaune told him, and then he sat beside Ruby, whose eyes grimly looked upon the flowerbed. Seeing several Beowulf's following a pair of two-headed alphas running across it, their black fur blurred and blending in with the shadow of the valley as they disappeared from the girl's sight.

"I guess we're kind of lucky today huh." Ruby muttered, with hint of annoyance in her voice. Though she was glad the mission went smoothly, she's itching for a better fight at the same time. "You said they're much more dangerous in number?"

"Yeah, we killed a stranded two-head apparently." Jaune let his cape covered her small body when she shivered from the cold wind. "Do you want me to close the door?"

"No need to, it was kind of... fun?" Ruby's face flushed when she noticed how uncomfortably close Jaune was, and yet, she doesn't want to leave. Sky wanted to say something to tease the surprisingly intimate friends, but Ren slapped his hand over his mouth. "Don't be a killjoy." Ren whispered.

"Playing matchmaker aren't we?" Sky deadpanned, to which Ren replied again, "Don't, be, a killjoy."

In the old days, the sounds of ringing bells when transactions were made signified bronze, silver or gold coin being exchanged. However, since the invention of gallium nitrite film, coins began to disappear and were replaced by the waterproof plastic lien card. Today, the sound was there because of the grandfather clause and nothing else, when student credits are digitally transferred between the school computer and student's scroll.

"I need to do this more often." Sky grinned, "Thanks for it team."

"You welcome!" Ruby waved at him.

"I should go back, Nora will demand pollen Pancakes, most definitely."

"Well I guess you need to get washed and then, dinner." Jaune smiled, which Ruby quite agreed with. "Sounds like a plan."

When Ruby came back, Blake was there reading a book while Weiss and Adam... were watching dog videos on the internet Tv.

"So how was the date, Ruby?"

"Date? Yeah Pfft, I'm struck with Sky Lark butchering a two-headed Grimm, what date?" Ruby snorted in response.

"Really? Sounds like harem to me." Adam sneered, which earned a corgi pillow to the face. It seems to be a recurring gag whenever he teased the girls, apparently. "It does sounds like one." Blake smiled, which earned Ruby's ire as well. Blake ducked to dodge another pillow, this time aimed at her.

Ruby dusted her cape and hung it, Weiss patted her back to remove the rest of the debris and leaves on Ruby's clothes. Ruby didn't bother closing the door when she removed her dress and washed her dirty hair, then dressed in nothing but undershirt and pantyhose. Not that she had anything particular to brag about...

"Well you certainly enjoyed your sweet time shopping with Jaune."

"Well it was fun, and Jaune's lance look really cool." Ruby showed her a picture of Jaune posing with the new weapon, with an unsightly exaggerated expression drawn on his face. Weiss winced in disgust. "Okay, 3/10 trying too hard. He actually look LESS cool than before, not that he ever looks cool to begin with."

Ruby can't help but agree, even though she felt Weiss was a little too cruel about it, so she deleted the picture and sighed. She'll ask him for a better picture later.

"Well, I think we should get to dinner." Adam turned off the Tv screen, "I'm going to faint from hunger at this rate."

"Don't be so dramatic." Weiss chided.

"This is ME we're talking about." Adam flicked his shades and huskily retorted, the signature accessory gleamed under the fluorescent lightning. Weiss gagged in disgust while Blake rubbed her aching temple. If there's anything Adam can boast about aside from his swordplay, it's his ego. And he knew it very well, especially when it annoys everyone around him.

Meanwhile, Jaune found his room completely empty. With a sad smile, he locked the door again and walked across the corridor. Truthfully, Jane always knew there's a strange gap between him and his team, as if he's the only one who treat the whole ordeal seriously. Even so, Bane and the Malachites managed to reconcile and adjusted their differences very well.

But since then, he felt like they put him aside for some reason.

"I'm still too slow." He muttered, "I need to go faster... faster."

Electricity began to crackle around his body, but he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Calm down, Jaune, you can do this... you can do this..."

"Jaune!" Ruby called, "You're alone?"

"Yeah, Malachites were out in the town." Jaune replied sheepishly, "Not sure where Bane is."

Weiss watched as Jaune and Ruby kept talking all the way to the dining hall. It was pretty clear that the self-appointed knight was lonely without his teammates, perhaps being left out altogether. Spending a lot of time with Ruby might be his only way to cope. Even though sometimes Weiss felt... creeped out by his enamored stare, he never actually hit on her in the overt way. If anything, Jaune had been way too cautious whenever she looked at him.

As if Jaune is afraid of her or something.

Or maybe he's just shy, who knows? Not Weiss' business. But at the very least, they're still close classmates who spend a lot of time together. At the very least, she can afford to give a little sympathy .

"Well, seeing as you're alone, why don't you join us? Can't let Adam hog all the pretty girls." Weiss smiled friendlily, which seems to intimidate Jaune a little bit. "Umm, is it really okay?"

"Sure, looking at you moping alone would kill my appetite." Weiss bluntly told him, so as to make sure Jaune didn't misinterpret her cruel kindness for something more... special.

"YAY!" Ruby raised her hands merrily.

Jaune somberly smiled in response, "Sure, let's go with that."

At least he won't be alone at the dinner table.

As always, when it comes to Saturday, the dining hall is a LOT more empty than usual. Most of the students spent their Saturday night outside Beacon, whether on a romantic date or simply hanging out. As such, it's not strange to see major changes in seating arrangement, because many teams have incomplete sets of members, all things considered.

"And then Sky was like HOO HAAA! BANG BANG!" Ruby excitedly told her team her little adventures with all the exaggerated gestures, "And then I crush it's spine! I wished we could stay longer, because apparently there's more than two of them."

"What a reckless thought." Weiss scolded her, "You should be happy that was an easy mission."

"Well I can understand Ruby's wish, I mean, the more we kill, the less we have to deal with in the future." Blake argued, "In fact, I would love to come on the next hunt."

"YAY!" Ruby hugged the black haired girl's waist happily.

"Hey look who got himself a date." Adam looked aside to see Cardin is sitting with a nerdy girl.

"Who?" Jaune and Ruby turned their head in unison, the girl was wearing a white blouse, and her blond hair tied into a low twin-tail. The way she put her hands above her hips, she's putting up a complete guard around her. She didn't talk loud enough for RWBT and Jaune to hear what she said.

Well that's fine and all, or not, maybe Cardin forced her to sit with him?

But if that's the case why'd Cardin look so freaked out? Plus, Cardin's voice is also a bit... shaken.

"Jaune my man." Sky popped from beside the table, or at least, half his head. "My poor leader got himself whipped."

"What?" Jaune muttered in disbelief, Cardin motherloving Winchester? WHIPPED?

"Who?" Adam furrowed his eyebrow, "Never seen that girl before."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Russel deadpanned, already sitting in the neighboring table with PVL. That was when Ruby realized she hasn't seen her sister anywhere. She looked at the quiet girl who sat with Cardin and slowly called out to her, hoping that her hunch was right. "Yang? is that you?"

The homely girl perked up, finally revealing the face hidden under her bangs. Her violet eyes shining brilliantly in amusement, "Oh hey sis."

Jaune and Ren spurted their drinks in concert, while Blake and Weiss dropped the slice of tuna and meat on their forks. Every boys that wasn't a CRDL member balked in disbelief. How could one of the most beautiful freshman in Beacon appear so irrelevant and quiet? That surprising reveal caused a major riot for the duration of the dinner, at least until Glynda intervened.

"You know, Blake? You could learn one or two things about disguise from her." Adam idly commented.

Blake responded with a small kick to his shin.

"And so the young heiress said 'I do not wear hooker boots, your teammates do'." Bane thrust the stick between his fingers, hitting the cue ball dead center and scattered the other balls as result, ball number six dropped into a hole.

Juniors laughter reverberated again within the elite suite room, much to the chagrin of Miltia. "Oh shut up we ended up needing to replace our heels with something heavy and unsightly."

"Better than to sink yourself to the ground waltzing." Bane pointed.

"Shut it, big guy. Else I'll not give you a special dinner." Melanie said as she brought a plate full of soup-things. She wore a light blue apron with a snowflake motif, which surprisingly enough suited her very well. One wouldn't expect the mouthful Melanie to be the domestic type.

"Bread soup? Shit it's been so long since I ate this." Bane said in disbelief, it's not even sarcastic, he's genuinely surprised. "No really, how long has it has been. One year? Motherlovin' bread soup, that's what."

"We haven't always been this rich y'now." Junior said as he politely squished his cigarette on the tray, not wanting the smell of tobacco messing with the delicious serving of otherwise modest meal. "Buying leftover stale bread at the bakery for a small price, sometimes got it for free. What a sad story don't you think? Well, I guess that's why I love the life I have now so much."

"No ambition as mafia or something?" Bane asked, he lifted his mask a little, exposing his surprisingly sharp chin and thin lips so he could eat the dinner.

"Just a honest bartender with a harmless side job." Junior winked.

"Bullshit." Melanie and Miltia swore in concert.

"Hey, who taught you such crass language, girls?" Junior protested, not denying that his job wasn't entirely legitimate. "Our dear leader totally misses a lot." Bane laughed inwardly.

"You haven't lost your edge, Melanie." Miltia muttered as she took the first spoonful and enjoyed her meal, "You should make one for our leader sometime."

"W-what are you saying Miltia?" Melanie choked a little, "Why should I make it specifically for him?!"

"Yeah he's missing out. I could live on this damn soup for my entire life." Bane added, "Blake can't cook anything that's not fish for shit."

"I would like to meet this little lad who charmed one of my girls, hopefully he's as good as you guys describe." Junior grinned, which made Melanie even madder, "Oh choke on a cig, Junior!"

"I have his photo here-" Miltia retracted her scroll, but Melanie quickly covered the screen as much as she could. The result of which shook the table, leaving the two men nearby to scramble and try to save the dishes from falling. The situation at dinner, one would have thought doesn't fit a bunch of shady individuals behind a nightclub. Even still, everyone enjoyed it to the fullest. People have loved ones indeed, only a heartless monster does not.

The innocent atmosphere in the royal suite room lasted for a time, until there was a hard knock on the door. Miltia stood up and opened the door.

"Boss, the witch came for a visit." One of the henchmen said.

"Damn, why today?" Junior's face paled in an instant and he quickly fixed his necktie. "Do I look like crap still?"

"No." Melanie deadpanned.

"Good, I've got a special customer to please after all. So can you kids play around outside for a moment?" Junior winked again, which made the three college students gag in disgust.

"Well I guess hanging at the club would be fun too." Miltia smiled and cracked her fingers, "Been a long time since we've had fun."

Bane scowled, "If I get bored I blame you guys."

"Go fetch a hooker." Melanie chided.

Bane responded by mad growl, but alas, getting laid is really the furthest thing from his mind right now, not in this kind of place, with a stranger to boot. No way in hell. "Seriously don't say that with straight face, it scared the shit outta me."

Melanie eyed him with amusement, "Oh-ho, so little Sawyer actually has things he's afraid off. Lame."

"Even if I say no you wouldn't be convinced." Bane huffed, not like they're wrong anyway.

"Oh don't be so childish you guys, seriously have fun today, you're not going to get second chance anytime soon." Miltia climbed the stair and poked the bear-headed DJ henchman. The henchman grinned and courtly bowed away to let Miltia took over. "WITNESS ME!" Miltia pointed, and a explosion of fire and electric dust got everyone's attention.

Miltia wore a headset and began playing a new song, her delicate skin rubbed on the surface of the vinyl disc like a musical maestro, and her relatively muscular fingers lightly touch the mixer dial. The club exploded in frenzy as strings of melody and a deep bass began to fill the void.

Miltia might be subdued most of the time, but today, she really shined on top of the stage.

"You gotta be kidding me." Bane can't even muster the proper swear words to express his surprise.

Melanie looked at her proudly from the sidelines, just behind the black dressed masked man, "That's Miltia for you, she might be a little quiet sometimes, but shes really good at entertaining people with her skill."

"Of course I'm shocked, one would expect her to be the domestic type, not you." Bane pointed out, Melanie struck her tongue out angrily and left him alone. Instead, taking over the bartender job and interacted with more handsome young men than Bane had fingers on his hands.

Bane was quiet for ten seconds until it dawned to him that he's alone now, distressingly looked left and right, Bane hummed and was stiff as statue as he stood aside the other men in black suits.

"... I totally asked for it didn't I?" he asked nearby henchman, and they all lowered their red-tinted shades as they glared at the younger man incredulously. "Dude, really?"

"...Maybe I really do need a drink." Bane regretfully muttered. Maybe he'll need to suck up his pride but damn, he's lonely now. Sure, sometimes he'd like to walk around on his own, but standing alone in this crowded spot made him feel out of place.

"Maybe you need to get laid." Another henchman muttered, and got elbowed for his trouble. "Ow, watch the liver."

The thick bulk of the door slid open as a couple of new patrons waltzed into the club without care. The first to enter was a tall girl in brown fur coat, dragging the familiar figure of a bunny-eared girl behind her. The first girl wore a black pair of shades, not caring how out of place it was.

"C-coco I'm not so sure about this-"

"Don't be a wuss. If there's someone hitting on you I'll kick their ass." the girl with shades said, "Yatsu and Fox will be here soon."

"Ohh shit." Bane muttered, "Whatever they do, don't piss them off."

"Why?"

"They're students at Beacon."

The henchmen all scrambled to get to cover, or at least obscure themselves, leaving Bane alone, again. "Oh for God's sake, the hell are you guys here for?" the Masked man complained, though, it seemed that the bunny girl noticed his irate rambling. "Umm, hi. Long time no see, do you work here?"

"...yes, and no. I came here with teammates. The girl on the DJ stage and the one attending the bar. Twins." Bane said with his no nonsense tone, "Winchester still bothering you?"

"Not in the past few weeks no. I hope he learned his lesson." The bunny girl clenched her fist awkwardly, "Ah, I mean, thanks, you helped me somewhat."

"I did nothing, though?" Bane scoffed, "It's all yours."

"Why, hello big guy, would you mind escorting us to the stall? Our boyfriends are kind of... preoccupied." The other, taller girl said in husky voice. She lowered her shades and smiled, "The name is Coco by the way."

Bane had a feeling his manliness would be threatened if he refused, so he simply nodded. "...Gladly."

"Umm they're not our boyfriends, just teammates, yeah." The bunny hastily corrected her teammate. "Umm, and the name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina."

Oh well at least he's not alone!

* * *

 **I always wonder if people actually read this story, with so little response I got. Oh well!**

 **\- dragoon109: Bane did use Jaune's plan, just not the exact wording. So he comes out as exceedingly rude even though he tried to help. And yes, Jaune will grow increasingly stronger and get more shiny equipment... but so does everyone in this story. I just hate it when Jaune not only stole main character position, but also become overpowered.**


	7. Interlude 1 & 2

**Sadly, no update today, instead, you get delicious but short interlude that will fill the gaps between chapters. All of them is plot relevant in one way or another, just that I feel they don't fit the tone or theme of main story.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **INTERLUDE 1 : Ozpin's Class, First Week** **  
**Timeline: Same Day as Chapter 2

* * *

Miltia and Melanie looked around to see few if any students left. There are few others, including the pretty boy from Team Apple. Trying to attend extra lesson not required by academy curriculum might be embarrassing, but as the twins completely lacked the knowledge of the basic, they have no problem swallowing their pride.

This extra-hour class, dubbed Hunter 101, is taught by none other than Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin.

"Welcome to the class, children. I suppose most of your friends think this class is unimportant. However, the fact that you are here means you have the drive to learn something seemingly trivial." Ozpin smiled, and then suddenly...

He stood in the front of chalkboard, there was explosion of chalk debris, and then there's drawing of anatomically accurate male and female, with detail so impressive that another chalk artist would take minutes to accomplish.

"WAH?" the twins balked in disbelief. Did Ozpin drew that just that in the time span of FIVE SECONDS?!

They squeezed their eyes to focus and channel their aura to their vision, and they finally see as Ozpin's afterimages ran around and scribbled wildly on the board, while the solid body of them man doesn't move an inch.

"He's faster than Dr. Oobleck on his coffee." Ren muttered in shock, "Is that his semblance?"

"Now that's just bullshit." Someone claimed from behind him, and Ren almost wanted to agree.

"Now, now, children please pay attention." Ozpin clapped his hand, his afterimages absorbed back to his body as he walked from the podium. "Do you know what makes you different than any other youngsters around your age? Miss Malachite?" Ozpin called when he saw Miltia raised her hand.

"We awakened our aura and trained with it?"

"Exactly." Ozpin raised his cane and tapped the chest of male and female figure, "Aura, the projection of one's soul. Every single one of you has had it awakened, in one way or another. But that's not important. With awakened soul, humans and sometimes animals are capable of breaking the physical limits imposed to them by normal biological laws. And by that, I mean everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Ozpin smiled, "Do you know how old exactly am I?"

"Umm, fifty? Maybe sixty?" Melanie raised her hand and threw a hazard guess. Though Ozpin's hair visibly graying (and not like Schnee who naturally white) his skin still look as smooth as someone in the late twenties at worst.

"Close, but no cigar." Ozpin put his cane in front of him, rested both his hands on it's handle. "I was born before the Great war, I leave to your guess when."

 _MY GOD HE'S OVER EIGHTY!_ Malachites and Ren both stood up.

"WHAT?!" Ren called out aloud, which caused everyone to switch attention to him. Ren coughed and flushed his face before he sat again, "My apologies Professor, please continue the lectures."

"To put it short, Aura also increases your biological lifespan. In contrast to natural cell regeneration, which severed the telomeres-"

Malachites and other students gave a blank look. What the hell is a telomere?

"-at much quicker pace, aura induced regeneration reduces the severity of destruction in our genetic code. That means it's very unlikely for an active hunter to suffer from cancers, despite what Tv Dramas or B-horror movies want you to believe. Naturally, hunters with an early start like you students are blessed with extra-natural longevity. A prolonged youth, so to speak."

The students nodded approvingly.

"Awakened aura also heightened all forms of physiological function, that's why the first time you got your aura awakened, you feel invigorated... born anew. The endorphins-"

Malachites lost it again, they really, really need to shape up in their basic biology class. Ten minutes later...

"-the physical and mental component of this change is the reason why, all of you are very, very vulnerable and emotional. well, only a bit worse than most teenagers at least. Those of you with awakened aura prior to puberty, or long after it, usually have very little problem adjusting to this change."

"Even so, this resistance to behavioral change is only external. Inside you-" Ozpin tapped his chest, "There's a ticking time bomb, a brewing volcano, ready to explode anytime. It's best for you not to be tense when facing your problems, and if you have problems you can't solve, the teachers of Beacon will welcome you with open arms and help provided they have capacity to do so."

"Someone with awakened aura has their conscious and subconscious state of mind heightened, and broadcast it everywhere. The difference between a lantern and a lighthouse, so to speak... and does anyone understand where am I going?"

Ren raised his hand, "We attract Grimm even more than normal humans."

"Excellent, Mr. Lie. What you said is true." Ozpin smiled, "Hunters are the most desirable Grimm bait to exist. Provided there are a hunter and a civilian, it's more likely the Grimm will notice the hunter first... however, at the same time, a civilian is more likely to experience heightened state of negative emotions than you are."

"The moral of this story? Keep calm and carry on. Your greatest weakness, is also your greatest strength." Ozpin's voice become more stern and slightly roused, "Courage, resolve, and all sort of beneficial emotion is also heightened. When you fight the enemies of humanity, be sure to carry a positive outlook in battle, no matter if the odds are against you. That, my children, is what it means to be a hunter."

Even with Ozpin's vaguely tangential lecture, that was indeed a fruitful class. The Malachites shared a glance and smiled.

They will surely attend his future classes.

* * *

 **INTERLUDE 2 : SHAMEFUL AWAKENING**  
Timeline: Set between Chapter 6 and 7

* * *

It's not a great secret that plenty of hunter academy students still have a firm grasp of childishness, however, most of them rarely show it, let alone indulge themselves in it. After all, they're supposed to be protectors of humanity, staking their flesh and blood in an existential war against horde of soulless monsters hell bent of destroying human civilization and its product.

However, all it takes is a small spark of innocence to lite the powder keg, and five minutes after the chaotic mess in the student dorm, four students ran out of the dorm laughing and screaming, intertwined with high pitched sounds of electric motors coming from the toy cars in front of them.

"Hahaha you suck Cardin!" Yang was leading ahead of them all, a yellow car roared ablaze in front of her. The golden haired bimbo uncharacteristically sported a wide-eyed childish grin, in contrast to her usual sultry and mature upbringing.

And Cardin, too, in contrast to his usual cocky, domineering attitude, is a lot more flustered as soon as he joined everyone in their childish ordeal. "S-shutup, I'm not a brat anymore!"

"No, you just suck like hard vacuum, later!" Yang winked and increased her speed. Two other students shortly followed, leaving Cardin behind.

"Wait for meeee!" Ruby yelled as she finally caught up with everyone, "Stupid battery short-circuit-"

"Whoa!" Jaune gasped when Ruby instantly overtook his car, "That was fast!"

"When it comes to speed, you can't beat me!" Ruby cackled manically as she reached Yang's position, "BLITZER SONIC! GO!"

However, Ruby's toy car skidded and shuddered as the straight corridor leading from the outside of the dorm to the mess hall already ended, replaced by 90 degree corner leading INTO mess hall itself. It's speed and light weight made the car unstable and spin, slowing it down tremendously and forced the control chip to reduce the engine rotation. "NOOO!"

"Later, pintsize!" Cardin waved at her.

"Speed is useless without Finesse." Jaune hummed as his race-tuned car beautifully slid between the tables, "Witness my Jaune Festa!"

"Gah!" Yang yelled, "Don't give up, Leo!"

"Plebs and their fancy two-shaft motor." Russel snorted as he suddenly appeared beside Jaune, his black car appeared from the shadow of the tables. "All power and no essence."

Ruby's red aerodynamic car, unable to strike a proper route through the tables, decided another approach. It jumped over the table and began to hop from one table to another, spun it's body to reverse downward force into aerodynamic lift whenever it's airborne. "That's my darling!"

"BULLSHIT!" The other four shouted in disbelief.

"Pushing the ability of GP chip to it's maximum is important, what are you amateurs?" Ruby wiggled her fingers cockily, "Your car is the extension of your body, just like your weapons."

"Over-engineered everything, that's my sister alright." Yang sheepishly commented, beads of sweat rolled down her chin.

"OH SHIT! WATCH OUT!" Cardin slipped and crashed into one of the table, his uncontrolled strength threw the four meter wooden furnishing sky high, toward the still moving cars. Almost everyone managed to recover their toy before the table was near, but Yang and Jaune's were far ahead of them.

Yang cried in fear of her car's safety, "NO! LEO!"

"FESTA!" Jaune raised his hand forward in reaching motion, desperately to save his toy out of instinct. A blast of light came out of his palm.

They yellow supercar shined and spun itself into reverse motion, before it shortly switched the gear forward and jumped at incredible velocity. The sheer amount of power it carried stopped the table mid air, much to everyone's disbelief. The car and the table shortly dropped to the floor with resounding crash, the table leg broke while the toy wasn't scratched in the slightest, though it's switch turned off from impact.

A glyph Jaune was exceedingly familiar with shone under it's pitch black plastic chassis. He could tell his aura was bleeding into the car even before he touched it.

 _How?_

Everyone knows how to reinforce something with aura, you have to grip it strongly beforehand. But it's been minutes since the last time he held it, so even if he accidentally injected it with his aura back then, it should've dissipated by now.

"Woah that was awesome!" Ruby approached him, "I don't know Mini-4WD can do that."

"I am certain it can't do that." Jaune looked at his palm, the same glyph manifested there and began to dissipate and finally disappear.

"Hey let's fix the table or Goodwitch will hang us on a flagpole!" Russel called them out, everyone hurriedly responded and did their best to repair it with nearby materials. Five minutes later, it was mostly fixed and the five students leave quietly, already forgetting about what transpired inside, for their childhood spirits had almost ran out of juice.

Jaune's mind however was still preoccupied with something more important...

Did he just unlock his semblance in a stupid toy competition? He will never live it down, had others known, so he decided to keep quiet.

* * *

 **Inspired by RTX Australia character Skype that revealed how Yang unlocked her semblance: _she stubbed her toe_**


	8. Chapter 7

"Are you sure that's okay?" Weiss asked, she had to doublecheck what is exactly in Adam's grip right now. Ruby spun her scythe and pointed its gun end at the red haired young man. "Yeah, I don't like being underestimated."

Adam cockily brandished his new ninjato, it's plain silver surface indicated that it had never been designed as a cutting implement but more as training or demonstration equipment. "Why? You're afraid of a blunt slab of sword-shaped steel decoration?"

"As if." Weiss held her rapier horizontally and prepared her usual combat stance, while Ruby stepped aside to get more room. Weiss made a glyph and then in the blink of an eye, and crossed the distance between her and Adam, rapier extended. Adam reacted with lightning speed, casually bending his chest two inches aside to avoid Myrtenaster's sharp tip from hitting his body, he twirled his rifle sheath and fired it blindly, which struck Weiss' cheek and dazed her a little. Ruby struck from above and he raised his sword to deflect it, before shortly headbutting Ruby right in her stomach to avoid another slash from Weiss' rapier.

Adam's skill among the first years is abnormal, though, it could be justified by the fact that he's nineteen older than all of them, even Bane. His skill are such on a whole different level that he could confidently fight two of his teammates with good odds to win, and that's with one hand figuratively tied. He would never use his semblance alongside his Dust blade, 'the Wilt'. It's been said that his skill approached that of third year students easily.

"These horns should be illegal." Ruby complained and wheezed, she kind of remembered being overrun by a Boarbatusk, and this doesn't feel any different.

"Racist." Adam dashed and then made an upward slash, which Ruby barely managed to deflect with the handle of the crescent Rose. She could still feel her ear ring from the impact. The speed of Adam's blade is unbelievably fast, to the point that normal people wouldn't even see his hand moving. "You must know that every part of a faunus and humans are weapons, use it well."

Ruby took some distance away with her semblance and then fired, and Adam casually redirected her bullets to the direction of Weiss, much to the white haired girl's chagrin. "HEY!"

Weiss created multiple Glyphs around him, and it was to late for him to react. Ruby and Weiss jumped into the Glyphs and synchronously carved through Adam's defense. The young man reeled a bit and retreated, his aura took a major hit to it.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Adam gleefully cackled as he rushed toward the two girls, who responded by laying a barrage of dust bolt and high caliber ammo. Adam sidestepped left and right before spun his body to increase the momentum of his sword, spiraling blade beam struck Ruby and Weiss at the same time.

More exchange was made, with Adam casually strolled through the arena with confidence, withering their attack with his blunted steel blade.

"I've had enough of this!" Weiss angrily yelled as she and Ruby got into his reach, much to his surprise, and both of them began to rain on him with hail of attacks that made even Adam afraid. He put his blade halfway into the sheath and deflected each and every single of their attacks, or tried, as his aura began to take a nosedive. In desperation, he crouched and finally used his semblance purely out of instinct.

Red crescent wave blasted both girls ten meters away, sending both of them to critical level. Ruby slowly stood and grinned, "Wow you did use your semblance at last." She happily shouted, "I guess we're getting better huh, Weiss-"

Ruby's silver eyes widened in shock when she saw Weiss still curled on the floor, her free hand clutched the left side of her stomach.

"WEISS?!" Ruby quickly knelled beside her, Weiss slowly rose up with a forced smile on her pale face. "I'm okay, just a little bruise maybe."

Adam gritted his teeth and quickly pushed aside the crowd of students beginning to circle around the two girls, he quickly and uncaringly carried his partner bridal style, much to her shock and ultimately embarrassment. "ADAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RELEASE ME NOW!"

"Shut it, for all we know your liver exploded." Adam harshly shouted, which stunned Weiss. Even though they don't have friendly first meeting, she never saw him this mad. Perhaps there's a very, very good reason why Adam never wanted to use his semblance against fellow students.  
 _  
But why does he need to be this mad?! This is his fault!_

In the infirmary, Weiss was immediately taken care off. The female doctor pressed the location of injury. Weiss winced a bit, but it wasn't much. When asked if the pain persisted, Weiss nodded. But again, it was much, maybe a bruise or two.

"Looks like there's no significant internal injury. You shouldn't force yourself like that, even aura don't make people invincible." The doctor administered a couple sheet of relief patches as well as small ziplock of painkiller tablets. "It should heal in two days flat if, but if you feel it got worse, please come here as soon as possible. I want you to avoid any strenuous physical activities twenty four hours from now. One day missing your training is worth your future career."

"Right, thank you Ma'am." Weiss slowly stood with a bag of ice placed on her injured spot.

 _Who would have known mister Adam Taurus could freak out like that?_ Weiss snorted. Though she's still angry at him, part of her was amused at his distress.

She could see him furiously grabbing his hair, he's not just freaked out, he's practically hysterical, even though he didn't say anything.

Ruby was there, awkwardly sitting and tried to talk to him. But the redhead's words didn't reach him at all. Now, Weiss' anger and amusement replaced by flat out worry.

"Oi."

Adam turned his head aside to fast one wondered how he didn't suffer whiplash from it.

"What's with you two? I'm fine and dandy." Weiss threw the ice pack to nearby bin as if nothing happened, though her sides still ached. She's going to be a huntress, and this amount of injury is not going to stop her.

"Oh God I was so worried." Ruby hugged her, which made Weiss' eyes bulge in pain. Adam quickly yanked Ruby on her hoodie and growled. "One does not simply crush an injured teammate like that."

"Uh oh I... sorry." Ruby twiddled her fingers, Adam sighed and dropped the petite redhead down. "So what'd the doctor say?"

"Just a stomach bruise, nothing major." Weiss huffed, "Should be fine in a day or two."

"...I see..." Adam turned and left, but he stopped at his tenth step away from them. "I'm sorry." he said aloud before disappearing in the next corridor.

While Ruby simply tilted her head in confusion, Weiss' mouth was agape. No matter how many times he annoyed or hit her, Adam never once apologized like this.

Contrary to most people's belief, the school known as Beacon not only covers a massive building complex on top of the highest plateau in the city of Vale. The Beacon's official area also encompass roughly thirty kilometers of empty space from east to west, surrounded by rocky mountains and cliffs that shielded Vale from the largest of land-bound Grimm attacks. This empty land is filled with all sorts of terrain, from beautiful slopes, lakes, rivers, with the majority of the area covered in meadow and medium forest.

In this area, Students are allowed to roam freely, and sometimes, it was necessary for Students to come here.

Because all things considered, Students don't need to worry about collateral damage.

Bane howled as he swung his chainsaw upward, in anticipation of the dive attack by a massive, towering hulk of a young man and his equally absurd curved blade. As chainsaw met sword, the force of impact blasted Bane down with enough power to create a small crater and caused several meter long cracks around him.

"You know I thought Professor Port was joking that two power type hunters fighting would reshape local landmarks with ease." Miltia commented, "But I guess he's right."

"Mmm yeah, I guess that's indeed the case." Velvet nodded when Bane spun his body and smashed the man through a giant rock with a wide swing. "I'm just happy they seemed to find a good match with each other."

"Well yeah that gives you an excuse to hang out with that masked bastard." Melanie said teasingly, Miltia responded with a loud smack to the back of her head. "OW!"

The 1.8 meter long curved blade whined as it was thrown with great velocity, forcing Bane to use the wide part of his Chainsaw to block. The resulting impact and tension snapped the chain to pieces. "Oh shit."

Miltia took a hard look on her upperclassman, but the rabbit Faunus didn't seem to mind.

The young man arose from the scattered pieces of the giant rock and dusted his robe from the dirt on it. He made an unarmed combat stance and slowly hopped toward Bane. "Not bad, your legwork still needs a major overhaul."

Bane dropped his Chainsaw and made a wide stance shortly before he grabbed the much taller man's face. "Yeah I'd just do this."

Bane was surprised when the young man let Bane's strength overpower him, and yet, all he can feel was his opponent's hand reaching his shoulder and then with a superhumanly strong push, plastered him on the ground while the man himself managed to recover.

"See what I'm talking about?" the young man offered his hand and smiled, "One does not simply skip the leg day."

Bane growled and ate his pride as he accepted the friendly gesture grudgingly.

"Just because you're big doesn't mean you can't be fast." The young man retrieved his sword... and then proceed to cross a twenty meter distance in a single hop, a testament to the strength of his legs. Velvet gave him a steaming cup of noodles with a smile.

"Riiight, whatever." Bane looked at his chainless weapon and slung it on his back, guessing it's a good time to hit the armory. "I need a stronger chain."

Maybe those diamond-carbide reinforced ones would be nifty.

Yatsuhashi Daichi was the young man's name, just like Lie Ren he had almond-shaped, almost perpetually squinted set of eyes and narrow lips. He's tall, about as tall as Junior, but with more muscle to boast. His raw strength surpass that of Bane, easily. And yet, for the first time in his life, Bane don't feel too bothered by someone beating him in his own game.

In fact, it would be fine to say that he found someone to aspire to. Not that he will say it, or even need to. Real men talk with their fists and that's enough for both of them.

"So where's our idiot leader, twins?" Bane asked his teammates when Velvet also gave his share of cup noodles.

Sparks and crackles within the wooded area fifty meters to the north answered his question. The blond knight dashed away from the bushes, his entire body covered with blistering electricity, and yet he looks like he's fine with it. If anything, he look absolutely energized. Brandishing his lance and shield, Jaune ran faster than even a well trained horse could.

"Yup, that's perfect alright." Jaune stabbed his lance to the ground and release the waste energy around him into it. "Guess these five years training finally paid off."

"Are you really okay, Jaune?" Melanie handed him a small towel to wipe his sweat. "That's not how normal people use dust you know."

"I'm fine, really. Ancient techniques tend to disappear for a really good reason, but well, I wanted to master it at all costs. Anyway, why aren't you two training as well? It would be a nice change of pace compared to training on pavement." Jaune smiled.

"We plan to do just that." Miltia unfolded her blade claws, "Velvet offered us to teach a more efficient way to fight in the woods-"

"With lady stilts." Bane snorted.

"Buzz off." Melanie punched his back, but it was so weak it doesn't even register as tickle. Rather, it become somewhat of a routine between two of them.

"Well, see if you guys can follow me." Velvet winked, "Yatsu, can you go back and tell Coco I might be a little late today?"

"Sure." Yatsuhashi nodded.

The rabbit faunus might not be quite a specialized martial artist, and told them she's more of a Dust mage type, relying on energy and shape manipulation to gain advantage in battle. But damn if she's not fast. She's much faster than the twins, her footwork was inhumanly light and efficient, granting her unprecedented mobility even without a speed based semblance to help her.

In two seconds flat, she crossed the distance that took Jaune roughly three seconds to traverse. And unlike him, Velvet can do it from a standstill while Jaune needed to accelerate beforehand, with the speed and strength boost from lightning dust. If Jaune were to gauge it, her normal speed is roughly equivalent to that of Blake and Ren, who themselves are faster than Ruby and Weiss (though Ruby and Weiss had semblances to boost theirs).

"Okay that's just cheating." Melanie pouted and ran, followed by Miltia.

Speaking of semblances, he pulled out his toy car out of his duffel bag and put it on the speed checker unit.

"Playing with your toys again?" Bane asked with disbelief, he always knew Jaune can be a bit childish but these days, his obsession with toy car takes the cake. "Whatever, I'm going to buy a new chain and spares. See you later at dorm."

"I shall go myself." Yatsuhashi smiled and left after Bane.

Jaune turned on the car to see it's maximum speed clocked at 44 km/h, roughly as fast as he can run without dust boost, he hovered his hand over it and began to activate his semblances. The numbers on the speed indicator jumped to thoroughly unprecedented level, much to his glee. The car currently ran with five times than normal power output, the high pitched whine reached unbelievable level in terms of noise.

"I wonder... can I apply this to myself?" Jaune muttered as he raised his palm to his face. His entire body glowed. He tried to knock his head a little bit, but his own fist met a hard, invisible surface roughly a centimeter from his skin. "Woah, this is amazing."

So if he applies his semblance to himself, his aura forcefield strength is increased.

And so, he decided to train and experiment more with his newfound abilities. At least, doing that would distract him from the painful loneliness he felt in the past few weeks, with how distant his teammates were, and how they suddenly gained a couple of new friends without Jaune knowing.

It was two hours later that he stopped because someone called out to him. "Why my son, are you sitting here alone playing with your toys, Jaune?"

Jaune's ear twitched when he heard the familiar, heavily accented voice of a man. His eyes widened in relief and excitement. "Father Solaire!"

Standing before him was the tall figure of an armored man with a cartoony sun symbol emblazoned on his outer robe, behind it is a thick and rigid cuirass. The man is not as tall as Ozpin or Oobleck, but still surpassed Jaune and Bane easily. The man, was none other than Solaire Arc of Astora.

"Oh, umm, I was practicing my semblance, see?" Jaune threw the car on the ground, the car whines and spun around them. Jaune then applied his semblance, the car zapped around so quick that it looks like blurry.

"Fascinating, you can implement aura reinforcement on a remote mechanical device." Solaire crossed his arm, proud of his adopted son's achievement. "Was that the limit?"

"Yeah, I tried to reinforce a school roomba but it was kind of weird, the light kept breaking when I tried to reinforce two roombas."

Solaire made an exaggerated gesture and raised his hands, "...I see."

"I'm not sure about it either." Jaune raised his left hand, two crescents appeared on the glyph on his hand, the glyph then turn into a two foot long stick made of electrical energy. He showed Solaire his right hand and it was glowing, the same yellow glow around the toy car.

"Impressive my son, so not only you have finally managed to unlock your semblance, you also mastered the Arc style lightning spear."

"Mastery is such a hyperbole, father." Jaune guided him toward a fallen log and used it as an impromptu bench. "I just recently managed to create a solid shape, compared to yours it was so small and weak."

"Aura, my son, is like a muscle." Solaire raised his hand, and bright six foot long spear made of lightning formed within his grip. "You had to train on constant basis, with some rest in between. Eventually, you will grow beyond the limit that of a mortal body can provide."

"I see." Jaune nodded, and then created another lightning stick, now with all of his strength poured into it, it grew about an inch form before. "Hehe it grew a little."

"Good. Anyway Jaune, the situation in Atlas hasn't been good these days." Solaires voice became a lot more subdued, "Our people, they are growing impatient."

Jaune bit his lips, "Ten years, can't they wait ten years? I am not ready for this. We are not ready for this. Our Kingdom's infrastructure isn't even completed. And the Grimm are on the loose."

"We are not ready yes, but we can always delay it. They just want to see you, in person." Solaire calmed him down, as he could see his adopted son was going to be hysterical.

Jaune's not ready for this, but time is essential.

"If that what it takes, then it's fine by me." Jaune muttered, "I can always ask for temporary leave, and it's urgent enough to warrant permission. Beacon will understand."

Solaire chuckled a little and patted him gently, "You don't have to do that, Jaune. In three months, you can go there with everyone."

"Huh?" Jaune blinked, and then realization hit him. "The Vytal festival..."

"What a better time to open a negotiation than a festival to celebrate peace." Solaire nodded, "And once they see your true potential, our people shall be satisfied and their thirst for blood shall be denied."

"I see." Jaune nodded, "Then I just need to make sure our team gets selected for the transfer."

"That's the spirit." Solaire raised his arms high, forming a v-shape with the setting sun in the center. "Praise the sun!"

Somewhere in Beacon, Yang Xiaolong sneezed.

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Bonds  
**

* * *

"What lovely ladies, my son must be very lucky to have the two of you as your teammates." Solaire gestured, "I hope he didn't disappoint you two too much."

"On the contrary, Sir, your son taught us the importance of adapting to the wilderness just fine." Miltia smiled gracefully.

"He also taught us about Grimm" Melanie added awkwardly, "Better than our teachers."

"Magnificent, I'm really proud of you Jaune." Solaire chuckled, much to the blond knight's embarrassment.

"If I may ask Sir, are you... an active hunter?" Melanie asked.

"Mmmh well you can say that, though I was invited to work for Atlas." Solaire waved his hand, "We shall meet again when it comes time for Vytal Festival."

"Vytal Festival... huh." Miltia shrunk a little. "I wonder if we're even qualified."

"I can see the potential in you two. You're still raw, unpolished, and yet I can already see you shine, young ladies. Continue to refine your technique and you shall go far. You don't have to worry, you will soon catch up with the rest of your classmates."

"That's right." Jaune assured them, his eyes much more focused and yet and the same time gentler than usual. "I know we can do it."

"My, my, such is the beauty of youth. Anyway, do you all have plans for White Day tomorrow?"

Melanie stumbled on a rock, and Jaune quickly caught her.

"We do." Miltia nodded. Well it's usually just for Junior and his henchmen so really, they never have much in the way of special plan. Sometimes Melanie would make bourbon chocolate, if she's in a good mood. Then again, there's Jaune so...

"How about you, Son?" Solaire asked.

"Not telling."

"Oh my, playing a rebel aren't you?" Solaire crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Not telling." Jaune repeated his answer flatly, and quickly changed the subject. "We're going to meet Bane so hurry up, I hope he's still in the armory because he's not in the Dorm."

Melanie pouted aside, it was pretty clear that it would involve certain Schnee heiress. Jaune had been in love with the former idol since his first step in beacon, much to the younger Malachite's chagrin. Sometimes she wondered why everyone but Jaune himself realized her feelings.

Then again, it's not like Melanie ever showed him actual affection directly. She was never been quite the... sweet and outgoing type, like Miltia is. In fact, she probably treats Jaune way worse than Weiss does, despite the heiress' general caution about him. Sometimes, Jaune's behavior towards Weiss can be a little bit... creepy, which makes the ice queen's general reaction to his approach understandable.

"That's him," Jaune pointed when they finally arrived at their destination, the Beacon armory. Bane's broken Chainsaw now sported a thicker, stronger chain than it was before. Even the sounds of it's ferocious roaring had changed. "Wow, that chain could easily cut through concrete."

"Seriously?" Melanie's eyes bulged, to think that Bane of all people would need weapon upgrade... it's almost terrifying really.

"Bane!" Jaune called out, "You're finished?"

"Yeah." Bane said, alongside his chainsaw he also bought a couple box of spare chains. "So who is this... knight in shining armor? Are you a new teacher, sir?"

"Goodness, such strength. Such deep voice." Solaire commented idly, "My apologies, I'm Solaire Arc, thank you for taking interest with my inexperienced son."

"Oh." Bane awkwardly stared, or at least gave the impression that he did. He wiped the oil stained hand before offered it to the taller knight. "Wolfsbane Sawyer."

"You two can't possibly be more different. Not that it's a bad thing." Solaire nodded in approval.

When team JWMM busied themselves with conversation, Adam passed nearby and didn't pay attention. Instead, he went to the SDC weapon store and came inside in a hurried pace. He quickly went to the counter. "Adam Taurus, can you confirm if my blade maintenance is completed yet?"

"Ah, Mr. Taurus please wait for a moment." She pushed the intercom, "Mr. Taurus came to get his sword."

Five minutes later, they came and brought out the sword, covered in a relative normal if shiny white ceramic scabbard instead of a rifle-sheath. he slid the handle a little to see the part of the dust blade that got maintained. It was pretty much good as new.

Dust blades were neither cheap nor easy to maintain, when it suffers damage and chipping, a CNC machine and technician of the highest quality is required, and thus, the SDC vendor is the only one can help him in Beacon. The blade had suffered years of wear and tear, Adam almost wondered how it doesn't break sooner. Though it quite infuriated the Faunus inside him to pour his school credit into the SDCs pocket, Adam swallowed his pride.

These humans have nothing to do with it. Even the Schnee heiress is entirely helpless in that regard.

Schnee heiress... Weiss, his partner. The only person in beacon he would put on the same importance as Blake and Bane.

It's not that Adam thinks her aura is weak, it's just that her aura is at best mediocre, even his half-assed strike managed to pierce through. She quite need the defense, and she need it soon enough.

"Excuse me, do you sell Dust thread here?" Adam asked.

When he get out from the SDC vendor with a shopping bag, he saw Weiss and Ruby went to the paramilitary shop, [Sarge heavy Arsenal], the one Ruby often frequented the most. All he know that he sold quite a collection when it comes to standardized equipment, unusually militaristic even, and not in the Atlasian's glossy means, but much more subdued and gritty.

"Running out of ammo this soon? I thought you said you going to conserve it a little bit." the old, rugged vendor asked.

"Umm not really Sir, my friend here needs a good and lightweight concealable armor." Ruby presented Weiss, who still look confused more than not. "Umm Ruby, you're saying we're going to buy 'that' here? In this... military shop?

"Concealables huh, come in and pick one of your choice." Sarge pointed to the back, to the racks full of strangely plain clothes. "They're all from Arc-Mantle Ironworks. Not like those pansy Atlasian soldiers and their insulated spandex tights, this garment is designed with Vale's climate in mind."

"Arc-Mantle Ironworks..." Weiss muttered, if she remember clearly, it was a smaller, yet considerably tough rival corporation to Schnee Dust Company weapon division. Though a majority of Atlas infantry equipment and warships were produced by SDC, Arc-Mantle produced most of Atlas heavy armor and some aircraft.

Weiss lifted what looks like a short pants, her eyebrows twitched when she read the label. "Uh, blast-proof?"

"Life changing injuries can be difficult to deal with." Sarge snorted, "Just like knights of the old age wore their codpieces, modern soldiers need to protect important stuff down there."

"You understand the principle behind it right?" Ruby teased, "Or maybe you need some refreshment?"

"Well, protective clothing helped a lot with impact dispersion and reducing pain, it also helped lessen aura drain if only by a marginal amount." Weiss muttered, "And that's why some hunters prefer them over speed. How about you Ruby?"

Ruby lifted her skirt to show that she wore shorts under it, over her pantyhose. "I also wear kevlar undershirt. They're easy and comfy to wear, not to mention practically weightless."

"Oh." Weiss nodded, and then examined the products. There's also what looks like a couple of vests and undershirts. Some of them should be able to fit easily under her battle dress, almost perfectly even. "Tactical corset?"

"Personally I think it's kind of stupid... but it's surprisingly popular with young huntress like you, women these days I swear." The old man commented.

Hmm, looks kind of nice too. "Let me borrow these for a moment."

Just outside the shop, Adam smiled bitterly as he looked at the content of the paperbag. Looks like his money and effort went to waste, oh well... maybe he could give them as birthday present, or something. And before he knew it, he walked all the way to the beacon front yard without paying attention.

He sighed. _What the hell is wrong with me..._

"Adam."

Adam looked aside to find Blake, "Done with shopping?" She greeted.

"Yeah, it's done. What about you?"

"I'm going downtown, I'm waiting for Ruby from her little shopping trip with Weiss so two of us can go together." Blake admitted, then she noticed the furrowed eyebrows perched on his temple when she mentioned the name of his partner. "I've heard about what happened, it's not your fault."

"...I hurt her, Blake. My own partner, I hurt her, just like I hurt you." Adam growled, "And God knows how many more I'll hurt in the future."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Blake spat, "There's absolutely no point whining about it."

"Then what do I do? Should I use a goddamn bamboo stick?" Adam threw himself to the bench in anger.

"Don't bring yourself down to our level, Adam. That's insulting." Blake yelled, "We're all improving, Ruby and Weiss, both of them look upon you with respect and awe, do not betray their feelings to satisfy your ego!"

"You hate the monster in me more than I do." Adam snarled, and pointed his chest. "The remorseless murderer in here."

"Yes." Blake's gaze softened, "Yes, I hate it more than everything. Because that monster dared to mess with my best friend and someone I consider my l..."

Blake took a deep breath when she realized she raised her voice, again. "Look. I know you can defeat it Adam, you can. You never killed anyone, you never gave up for it's thirst for blood. I believe you can win against the beast that lies within your mind. Do you trust me?"

Her set of sharp, golden eyes, they were filled with righteous anger. But above all else...

They were earnest, earnest and hopeful. Blake trusted him, more than anything in the world.

If he was so afraid to hurt people, then there's absolutely no point of him studying here. Adam, Blake, and Bane, the three of them promised to grow stronger and then, when the time comes, they will return and set right what was once wrong. Even Blake, the black haired beauty with a heart of gold, is determined enough to move forward.

So why couldn't he? That's just... pathetic.

"I trust you Blake. I trust you more than anyone else in the world." His hand reached for her pale white cheek, and affectionately rubbed it. Blake's face flushed a little, but she didn't stop it. Instead, she held his fingers gently and brushed her own against them. Blake slowly lowered her head, until their foreheads touched each other. She closed her eyes and-

"And now time to kiss~" Yang shouted from behind them.

Blake and Adam then looked at her as if she's crazy.

"What, you're not going to-GAH!" Yang pouted, only for Pyrrha to drag her by her collar, the red haired champion skittishly grinned at these two, "We're sorry, please don't mind her." Pyrrha blasted away with Yang in tow, paying no attention to Yang's screaming for air.

Blake and Adam just shook their heads in disbelief and pretend nothing happened as they went their separate their ways.

* * *

 **Was about to shove valentine plot in but the opening part bloated so much it become it's own chapter, somehow. Next one for sure.**


	9. Interlude 3

**Another Interlude. This time is all about naughty stuff.  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **INTERLUDE 3 - OZPIN'S CLASS SECOND WEEK** **  
TIMELINE: AFTER CHAPTER 4 (2 WEEKS AFTER INTERLUDE 1)**

* * *

Miltia twitched as her body felt a surge of phantom pain from the injuries yesterday. The stupid three headed wolf certainly made a mess of her body, it was almost miraculous that she didn't suffer any internal injuries, despite her aura flickered mid-fight as it reached zero.

Being struck with horned ass for the entire night didn't help in the slightest. As such, Miltia was really impatient for Ozpin's supplementary classes to begin.

Melanie winked teasingly, when she realized how enthusiastic Miltia was to attend the extraneous class. "Ready for a session with Ozpin the wise, aren't you?"

"You bet'cha." Miltia hurriedly took her seat. Front seat even, ignoring her sister's almost vulgar verbal jab.

Ren took the seat just beside Melanie, they only shared a glance and then simply ignore each other. And then, Ruby unexpectedly show up. "Hi, can I, uh... sit here?" she awkwardly asked Miltia. "I heard Professor Ozpin's class is fun so... I decide to see it for myself."

Miltia blinked, wondering why Ruby looked so hesitant. Then she remembered the vendetta she and Melanie had with big-breasted blond bimbo, who none other than Ruby's sister. Even if they didn't look alike at all. "Suit yourself, it's unoccupied." Miltia gently smiled, it's not like they have any problem with each other.

"Ookay, thanks." Ruby dropped on the chair and waited giddily. "Oh, hi, Ren."

"Yo." Ren raised his hand lazily.

"You're alone here too, huh." Ruby wryly smiled, which the pale-skinned young man with pink locks confirmed in return. "Yang and Nora working together always leads to shenanigans, and someone's got to do damage control... so Pyrrha volunteered."

Figures.

And they both clasped their hand and prayed for certain redhead Champion's safety.

"I see the numbers of the students increased." Ozpin smiled as he appeared on the podium, causing every student to be startled and put on guard on reflex. "You know that makes me quite happy."

"I don't think even my uncle is THAT fast." Ruby commented, "I wonder how fast he is in the bed." Melanie chortled, which caused Ren to stare at her incredulously and Miltia to smack her on the back to her head. "Seriously, Melanie? Sex jokes about an eighty something years old man?!" Miltia muttered in anguish, she really, really hoped Jaune'd get some clue and bang her frustrated sister.

"Hey he did say Hunters retain their youth for a looong time." Melanie whispered.

"We're not talking about this." Miltia frowned.

"Agreed." Ren and Ruby chorused.

"Ahh, Miss Melanie actually brings a good topic, which I will surely bring up now along with hunter metabolism." Ozpin raised his cane, almost too enthusiastic for everyone's comfort. The entire class groaned in disgust and embarrassment. Ruby slammed her face to the desk. Meanwhile, Ren and Miltia glared sharply at the cause, who could only cower and say, "Oops."

Ozpin drew on the board, again, like before, even the students with active aura can barely makes heads and tails of his movements. The final stroke of his hand actually made a soft crack from the small sonic boom that occurred and blew away the chalk cloud around him.

"Miss Melanie, can you repeat what I said two weeks before about awakened aura?" Ozpin pointed.

"With an awakened soul, humans and sometimes animals are capable of breaking the physical limits imposed to them by normal biological laws... I think."

"To a T, good job." Ozpin nodded and lifted his undersized glasses before he continued, "This also covers your biological needs. Drink, food... sex."

The students groaned.

"Everything is increased, daily, a hunter can consume two to three times what normal people eat everyday, and that's just when they're resting. In the battlefield, some people can consume more than ten thousand calories worth of energy daily. In contrast, normal people with heavy daily activities may consume anywhere from five thousand to eight thousand." Ozpin pulled something out of his coat, some kind of... snack bar? "Do you know what is this?" Ozpin questioned.

Ruby and Miltia exchanged looks, and Miltia then look at Melanie, who then look at Ren. Ren raised his hand and finally answered, "A brickloaf."

"Excellent. I am actually surprised first year student can know this." Ozpin took a bite of the bar, a really loud crunch, as if he's eating wood or glass. Ruby's face became pale and she quickly wiped the cold sweat from her temples with her hood.

"What the heck is a Brickloaf?" Melanie whispered aloud, Ren simply explained normally it as if Ozpin was the one asked. "A brickloaf is a heavily compressed solid block of meal from cooked and dried meat, vegetables and cereal. Impossible to digest normally without enhanced strength and sizable amount of water."

"Perfect. Please give applause to Mister Lie Ren." Ozpin said, and everyone clapped half-heartedly, "If you go on a mission without one, you might find yourself in trouble. That said, I would be surprised if someone in this class cannot HUNT their meal. Get it?"

"We can't." The Malachites echoed.

"Surprising indeed." Ozpin raised his eyebrows, with zero hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Anyway, like I said, a hunter Metabolism is something to behold. Do you ever wonder where your physical feats come from? Your soul and your body, supporting each other, and augmenting each other. Someone with recently awakened aura could barely eat thrice than normal, but someone extremely proficient with aura doesn't NEED to. Your body will adjust with relative stable food intake, instead, your digestive system will improve overtime. So much that some elite hunters are highly resistant to common poisons."

Ruby raised her hand, curious. "Professor."

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"My uncles always drunk."

"Oh of course." Ozpin clapped his hands, "Someone as proficient with aura as Qrow Branwen, I can assure you he can sober up in less than five seconds flat by flaring his aura consciously to burn all the alcohol and drugs in his body."

"Oh." Ruby nodded, the more you know indeed.

"And now we move into the next topic. Hunters' sexuality." Ozpin raised his cane again. Ruby tried to cover her ears, while Miltia and Ren looks seriously tense. In contrast, Melanie seems to be the one the most spirited about the lesson and grinning like mad. "Those of you who can't stand the topic may leave, but you might miss interesting info."

"Oh c'mon what are we, thirteen years old?" Melanie hissed, "Professor, please continue."

Ozpin squeezed his eyes, curious. "Can you explain the topic of last week again, Miss Miltia?"

"Something something endorphin related, you also said our emotional state is heightened." Miltia responded half-arsedly, which doesn't bode well with Ren.

"You want help to review the basic biology?"

"Nice offer but don't you have a girlfriend?" Miltia teased. "Uh, oh..." Ren can neither confirm nor deny it, and decided to shut up.

Ozpin decided to wait for the commotion to ease out before he proceed with the lesson, it was quite nice to see the students act like themselves, after all, this is an informal education for the most part, and they still respect him. Glynda won't be pleased, but this hour, he had all the authority to decide what in and what out.

"There's a ticking time bomb, a brewing volcano, ready to explode anytime. I've said that two weeks ago, and now I can safely repeat it. Do any of you have your aura awakened after puberty sets in?"

Everyone eyed each other, and concluded that none of them qualify, as no one say anything. "I guess that's a no. That's not quite without reason." Ozpin hummed, "The reason most of you had your aura awakened early is because puberty is the most unstable period in both physical and psychological aspect of human development. Your aura will have some time to stabilize well before your body and mind undergo tremendous change."

"But professor, how about someone who unlocked it late?" Another student asked.

"Excellent question. Actually there's some research paper done on this subject. Usually, late aura awakening will result in slowed down growth. It's among the reason why you could easily beat a member of militia force, criminals, and even I can say, Atlasian soldiers, despite being much younger. However, those people won't undergo the same problem as people who unlock their aura during adolescence either, because their body and mind had stabilized itself before their soul surged out like a bushfire."

One could wish there's a cricket to break the awkwardness.

"Back to talking about sex." Ozpin slam a metaphorical sledgehammer to break the ice, "It's inevitable that all of you might feel something special to someone, and I am very sure that some of you already did. This is normal, indeed, and I could even say Beacon students face more difficulty dealing with it than civilians do. Just like happiness, anger, and sadness, the feelings of love and lust weren't exempted from the effect of unlocked aura. And you are more likely to be attracted to fellow students than with civilian. Ever heard of pheromone theory?"

 _Oh yes the stupid pheromone theory_. Melanie grumbled inwardly.

"Just like your body emit substances that supposed to attract people physically, so does your aura, flared in response to your desire for companionship. For civilians, the presence of a hunter is overwhelming, like a blinding sun. They will watch you in awe, in fear, and in amazement. But this imbalance will drive them away from your reach. A sad truth, but that's just how it works."

"In contrast, the presence of two hunters means their aura wavelength will interact in more balanced manner. Repulsion, attraction, or even a harmonious merge. One might say, among you, it's very possible to find a soulmate, or several." Ozpin smiled, "So worry not, there's nothing to be ashamed by being attracted to your fellow students... or even one of your teachers. Or all of them, nothing is impossible."

Ruby don't quite understand it yes, but that's indeed sad. Then again, it's a price to pay. Also might explain how her parents end up together in the first place. Or the fact that she found a lot of Beacon boys so... attractive compared to boys of Signal. The thought of which made her blush really hard.

"I believe all of you are wise enough to keep it discreet, and to deal with it in a less childish manner. But accidents do happen, so I think it bears repeating: don't hold it down. It's better to cry now than to regret things later. Especially if you're attracted to your teammates, or worse yet, your partner."

At Ozpin's surprisingly blunt words, Melanie looked down to the floor. Rather than ashamed, she lost in her own thought. The thought about the nature of her attraction to certain blond knight, and the leader of her team.

"Practice safe consensual sex and you will go far, for teachers of Beacon know nothing about what happens behind the doors. And if you face certain difficulties, you can always talk with us. We have been there, doing that. Our experience and knowledge hopefully can help with your struggle."

As Ozpin finished his lesson, the students walked out of the class with highly varied expressions, but all of which were equally introspective. Ozpin's words made them more aware of the often ignored and dismissed elephant in the living room: the issue of relationship between them all, something that might get in the way of their career advancement if handled poorly.

In fact, it not even strictly about romance and sex, but the dynamic of the team itself will be affected by the individual relationship between its members.

That was too, a message Ozpin wanted them to understand.

* * *

 **A semi-serious response to certain Fanart and topic pertaining Beacon students' sexuality.**


	10. Chapter 8

**REAL UPDATE WOO~**

 **We'll start a new arc from here on.**

* * *

Jaune ran across the beacon ground with newfound spirit, the patches of green bathed with gentle and vibrant colors of dawn as the sun began to rise. The air was fresh, for it was the time the trees began their cycle of life, gave the world the gift it needed to survive and flourish.

Confident, Jaune began to unleash electricity around his body, and use it to propel his muscles beyond their normal limit. Only for him to trip face first into the moist ground.

"Okay that was a bad idea." He muttered and used the small towel around his neck to wipe the dirt from his cheek. "Still unable to use Godspeed on a wet ground..."

He ran again, and he finally reached the first checkpoint. This deserted area was filled by nothing but dead trees, so he formed another lighting around his hand. Arc Glyph appear on his palm shortly before a stick made of solid energy constructed from it. Jaune threw the stick, which caused a thunderous crack on it's way, and he managed to take out one of the dead tree's largest branch.

"Still not good." He clenched his hand, took his breath for a moment. "If I can't hit a tree there's no hope I can hit moving object."

Not that he will give up.

The second checkpoint is a bedrock five kilometers to the north of the Beacon. This where Bane and the weird second year -Yatsuhashi, if Jaune remembered- often train together. The broken boulders and craters on the hard gravel were fresh, only a couple of weeks at most.

Jaune fully realizes that he's not the only one working hard. Their team had so much to catch up on. Though to be honest, Miltia could use some more motivation. Unlike Melanie, Miltia does not actively foster competition with random people. Even with APPLE's leader, she's never really that invested. In contrast, Melanie always looked at Weiss with... well, not hostility, but something less malicious... rivalry?

He wanted to ask why, but sometimes, that odd curiosity would be taken over by a sense of reservation.

To be honest, Jaune doesn't really know much about his teammates, they're not even especially close. He always tried to open the opportunity, even so far as introducing them to his father, still... they never tell him much in return. Jaune felt left out of the loop.

He knew from a friend of a friend (aka: Ruby) that the Malachites work in a bar, or something. But the details of which were completely scarce. And of course there's his partner, Bane.

Maybe he should try harder? He really, really doesn't want to come out as aggressive or anything but still... three months. It's been three months.

Familiar ringing sounds interrupted his train of thought, as a trail of white glyphs cut across his usual route. It was then followed by the graceful sight of certain Heiress, clad in body-fitting track suit. That was when their eyes meet.

"Oh hey...Morning." Weiss said as she averted her eyes aside.

Disgust.

Jaune sighed. Am I that creepy-looking? Weiss has never been exceptionally friendly with him, and that kind of... hurt. And he decided to continue his way after replying to her forced greeting with a forced smile.

"Wait, Jaune."

"W-what?"

"What's with that reaction? Do I look that scary to you? You've been like this for...weeks. If you have any grudge towards me, please tell it to my face. Worst comes to worst we will solve this in the arena."

Jaune twitched again, Schnee's and their pride, alright. "No. I just... you know, you always look like you're creeped out."

"Because you ARE creepy." She bluntly told him.

Ouch.

"See, that's what I mean. I'm sorry if I frightened you, that's about it. I guess we're clear, no hard feelings okay?"

"No wait." She grabbed the sleeve of his tracksuit before he could chicken out, "Listen, I think you're creepy because you kept staring. We never ever conversed until today, you've just kept staring. You're always hang out with Ruby, and you trained a lot with Blake, but you can't bear to say ANYTHING to me?"

Jaune froze for the moment.

Ooh shiit... now he DID feel like a creep. All these months passed since they first meet in person, the countless times that Jaune just kept staring on her, especially the back of her head... it comes back like a rush of breeze that follow with the shift of air temperature.

"Sorry about that. I just..." Jaune awkwardly gestured, "Listen, don't take it too personally. But truthfully, I was one of your fans, or rather, I AM one."

Weiss tilted her head, her asymmetrical ponytail obscured by her face. "Huh?"

"I'm always been your fan, From the beginning of your debut to your last Concert, I attended them. Well, half of them." Jaune earnestly told her, "I have all your albums, and listen to them from time to time. And I never thought I would see YOU in Beacon."

"I see..." Weiss closed her eyes.

Okay now this is awkward.

"You see, it's one thing to see your idol." Jaune finished, "It's another thing to see your idol in the same class at you."

"That day had long gone, Jaune. My singing career, my family, I left them behind in Atlas." Weiss bitterly told him, almost too bitter even. "You and I are classmates now, for all intent and purposes, we're equal. There's no Weiss the idol, there's no Weiss the heiress, there's only Weiss Schnee, huntress-in-training. And there's no Jaune the fanboy, or Jaune the stalker, only Jaune Arc the huntsman-in-training."

"But-"

"Please?" Weiss pleaded, almost like she's in tears, even. Jaune surprised to see such expression drawn upon his idol's pale, beautiful face. Still, this surprisingly vulnerable side of her... it reminded him of Weiss Schnee he always see in the past, not the cold and blunt Weiss Schnee he saw almost everyday in beacon.

"Okay." Jaune scratched his head, why Weiss sounded so hateful about her past, he wondered. Still, with his secret second identity, he had no room to pry either. He coughed a bit. "So what are you doing?"

"Same as you: training." She said, shortly before forming another trail of Glyphs and slid across the meadow, circling his position almost quite teasingly. It made Jaune's heart skip a beat. Her slim body and her pale skin match perfectly with her crystal blue eyes, quite a heavenly sight.

"I'm forbidden by my Doctor from any sparring. So a little morning spin should be fine."  
 _  
Morning spin she said_ , Jaune chuckled. "Training around this hour always felt nice, will never trade it for the world."

"You did this everyday? Alone?" Weiss asked, a little bit impressed, and he nodded to confirm it.

"Well yeah and if I make any mistakes, no one will come to laugh. I mean, see that's why I always spar with Blake. She's kind of nice and understanding, plus we're both dual wield. Well sometimes with Ruby too, but the two of us are often clowning around just because."

Weiss snickered a bit before broke into full on laughter. "No wonder you and Ruby hit off so well, I think she likes you."

A little bit of a push, Weiss smirked inwardly. Sorry Ruby, your love story is mine to shape.

"Yeah I like her too." Jaune said aloud.

Weiss' smile curled into that of a cat, Oh my this is Gold. "Really? So, how it's going? Have you two went to a date orr..."

"...I guess I should rephrase it better." Jaune raised his eyebrow, "I mean I kind of hit on her when I came to Beacon but I don't think our relationship was like that. We're just friends."

This freaking dunce... Weiss clenched her hand. Time to dig more from the redhead dolt.

"WELL. Seeing as we're here, why don't we train together?" Weiss proudly offered, which Jaune took with delight as he gallantly bowed and offer his hand. Weiss felt like she began to see why Ruby thinks Jaune's actually a cool guy. Because he could switch from his goofy and awkward self to someone worthy of elite ball.

"Why don't we do a little waltz instead?"

"Waltz, YOU?"

"Hey, I'm a dance nerd." Jaune said in protest, lost the grace he displayed seconds before.

Weiss shrugged. "Okay... so... how do we do this? I mean, my stomach's kind of hurt."

Jaune smiled as sparks began to gather under his feet, his eyes sharpened as he formed a receptive dance stance, the woman half of a ballroom dancing, the one that will bear the burden. "Very carefully."

Just for this moment, Jaune will be her support.

Library of beacon always open 24/7, indeed, sometimes the students spent their time studying overnight from dusk to dawn. And sometimes it's simply unavoidable. Still, the Library usually wasn't full of people in the morning.

The exception of course, exist with the so-called bookworms.

Miltia looked at the anatomical book intensely, learned parts of human body more than she did in her entire life. There's so much hidden in there that she was amazed by the sheer detail a simple 360 page book can contain. Her eyebrows furrowed at the explanation of certain parts, however.

"Hey Blake, what's really good about training back muscles again?" the red-dressed Malachite sister raised the thick anatomical book and point on the diagram.

"Hmm?" The girl in maid dress raised her attention from the novella she's been reading, "It's much more efficient than bulking up your arms."

"Really?" Miltia skeptically approach her, "What makes you say that?"

"It's an old trick as old as the existence of huntress themselves." Ren joined as he put a pile of book on the table and sit slightly away beside Blake, he pulled out an apple. "Channeling the strength of back muscle will grant you incredible strength burst in a moment. Now, touch my back."

Miltia looked at Blake, who simply nudged her head in Ren's direction. Miltia put her palm on Ren's back.

He split the apple in two in his grip without moving, at the same time Miltia felt a twitch under his tunic. "For your reference, I was actively suppressing my Aura just then."

"Ah... I see."

"Whereas bulking your arms will slow your reflex, training back muscles is the opposite. Having a lean build and still possible to show incredible feats of strength. For example, me and Nora. Of course, since some girls also trained their arms and opting for even greater strength from their well-toned arms, as you can tell from my two other teammates." Ren smiled.

"But in general, most huntress prefers lean build and center their movement around their legs due to anatomical difference with men, granting them much higher flexibility and agility. The aesthetic is also a good bonus." Blake added. Not that properly trained arms looks ugly, since both Yang and Pyrrha are, by far, considered the most beautiful students in the first year, period.

 _Ah, the big breasted blond bimbo_. Miltia nodded, _and the red haired Champion whatever._

"NEEERDS." Russel sneered as he passed by with dirty books on his hands.

"The Pot shouldn't call the kettle black." Miltia spat, noticed the Astrology book hidden under the pile of adult magazines and pulled it, caused Russel to gawk and grabbed it hurriedly with reddened face. "Oh shut it whore."

For a moment, one could see anger began to boil in Miltia's eyes. However, that anger became more tranquil as seconds passed. Instead, Miltia become much more frigid, "I bet you like being pegged in the ass by your bachelor friends, bitch."

"WHA?! I'M NOT!" Russel screamed, and then pointed at Miltia as he retreated with one arm embraced his books. "I'll come back for you later."

"Run like a bitch, Russel. Run like a Bitch." Miltia cackled as the Mohawk boy disappeared at the corner of library. It's quite rare to see soft spoken Miltia being so incredibly confrontational. One might actually wonder if this was actually Melanie in a red dress, instead. Or perhaps, she took the insult personally, really.

"Isn't this supposed to be White day?" Blake questioningly muttered. "Looks like they don't care." Ren offered the other half of the apple, which Blake took delightfully and put in her mouth.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Blake asked, "I mean it's not like anyone took them seriously ever since Cardin got his butt kicked by an upperclassman he used to bully."

"Well Yang took them seriously, in her own way." Ren corrected her, he noticed how often Yang hung out with CRDL especially Cardin.

"Well it's her we're talking about, she's weird." Miltia jabbed verbally as she smiled.

Ren raised his finger in objection but then lowered it, "Point."

In fact, sometimes Pyrrha has to drag Cardin around to deal with Yang's various antics. Ren was almost convinced that Yang and Cardin were actually dating, to be honest. Or maybe there's some kind of misunderstanding and Yang just happened to be dominant enough to be friends with the big bully. Ren really couldn't comprehend it, or maybe he doesn't want to.

"So talking about White day, you have anyone in mind?" Miltia put her book down, curiously eyed the other girl around the table.

"Eh? I'd just cook some chocolate chips for the girls." Ren said casually.

"Ren." Miltia took a deep breath, "Girls are supposed to be the one cooking."

"That's sexist." Ren argued, "Historically, men also bake the cookies in the Saint White Day. Though, I remember they bake butter cookies instead. Hmm maybe I should bake butter cookies too..."

"Really?"

"If there's anything good out of the so called Color wars." Blake affirmed, "Is that the world moves past the gender and sex barrier, encouraging individualism and self-expression. You read too much teen novella, Miltia. It's bad."

"Says the one who keeps reading badly written gay porn all the time."

"It's erotica, there's a difference!" Blake protested.

"Yeah, because poorly written BSDM is good for your mind. Gee." Miltia sneered as she shoved her textbook aside in favor of new novella she just bought yesterday, "Pot meet kettle."

"I don't want to hear this conversation." Ren slumped his face on the desk and covered his ears as the two girls began to trade a storm of jab on each others' hobbies. Ren himself preferred the classical hero epic of course, even if they're sometimes hard to read due to language drift. he threw up his hands to the air in exasperation. "Can we just go back to topic? White day, focus."

"Fine, so what is your plan, Miltia?" Blake sighed, mentally noted she will plan her revenge later.

"I'm going to force Melanie to bake, if that helps. I'm not really bad at cooking, but Melanie is so much better at it." Miltia answered, "if she doesn't make her move now it will be too late."

Blake blinked and her bow twitched, "Make a move? What do you mean?"

"She's had the hots for our dunce leader ever since the first time we meet." Miltia rolled her eyes aside, "I mean, I can see where that comes from. In comparison to the worthless men we have met in the past, Jaune's a real prince."

Outside, Jaune sneezed as he and Weiss walked side by side.

"Well I can see that too, he's nice but." Blake shrugged, "Yeah, real nice. A bit passive and slow on the uptake though. Melanie's type huh..."

"See, that's what I mean. It's been three months and Jaune still didn't notice her feelings. But I can't blame him either, Melanie's passive aggressive act wasn't exactly helpful in that regard. So I plan to force her to bake and do something."

"It was all about Ozpin's class eh?" Ren muttered, recalling the second Ozpin's voluntary class months ago.

"Well, that too. I don't want... you know, it's better now than later." Miltia shrugged.

"I see what you mean."

Blake tilted her head in confusion, is Ozpin's class that interesting? She never had the interest to attend, though from that she heard, students who attended feel a strong impression from it. Regardless, she decided to ask. "What about it?"

"Nothing too important really." Miltia said to change the topic, "So are you going to bake, Blake?"

"Well, Ruby and Weiss did insist so I don't see any reason to refuse." Blake smiled, and then broke into hearty laugh. "Well, I expect Adam to buy us a vase full of thorny roses or something despite laughing at our handiwork. Because he's always over dramatic like that."

"But you're happy about it right?" Miltia stood and pointed at Blake's cheek, "Miss Belladonna."

Blake began to sweat profusely as her face become red, almost as red as Miltia's dress. Ren coughed to break the awkwardness. "Well I guess we have a plan, I mean, it would be obvious everyone who bakes today will gather in the school kitchen."

Blake hurriedly stood, "So what's next?"

"Breakfast." Ren said as he looked at the library's clock, it's almost seven in the morning. "We should be able to borrow the kitchen after dinner."

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 8: White Day**

* * *

"That...wouldconcludeourhistory lessontoday. Oh, a moment please." Oobleck raised his hand shortly before the students can even get a chance to stand and leave, "Who wants an extra credits on History and some credits for the school shop? First come first served."

The students looked at each other questioningly. As expected, most of them don't have that much interest.

"Me!" Ruby yelled aloud, "I want it!"

Figures, the grade skipper would want one. Bane thought and raised his hand, this useless subject shouldn't hold him back too. "Doctor."

"Okay, Miss Rose and Mister Sawyer. Two rooms left!" Oobleck grinned proudly, how unexpected indeed.

The students ignored him and many of them leave regardless.

"Weiss?" Ruby looked at her teammates, but Weiss simply shrugged. "Sorry, I don't need the grades."

Ruby turned to her partner, Blake.

"Blake?"

"I..."

"Sorry, Rubes, we're going to celebrate White Day as proper." Miltia quickly snatched Blake before she could say anything. Blake groaned, while Yang shouted in response. "So what you're saying Blake will bake?"

Everyone in the room except Oobleck groaned.

"Awww..." Ruby pouted, "Adam?"

Adam rested his legs on the table as he continued to read the history textbook, "Sure, if no one w-"

"Me!" Jaune and Sky both raised their hands, and then looked at each other. "Jaune my man I know we're destined to be together." Sky exclaimed excitedly, Jaune is decidedly less so, but it's not like he hates the guy or anything. Sky's always been the most nice and friendly among CRDL, and even Bane usually ignored him instead.

"That means no, little red." Adam snorted and goes back to reading, "Well Jaune and Sky is fine too... I think" Ruby sighed, not sure about Bane, because his reputation ain't exactly something to be respected. Truthfully, Ruby feared the guy, how could Jaune possibly stand being his partner.

"Don't worry about it." Adam muttered, "Bane isn't really as bad as he looks even if he's an ass."

"Pot meet kettle, bullhead." Bane snarled as he shove his textbook down his bag.

Blake smiled as she looked at the antics of her two best friends, and then, she said to her partner. "I'll bake you a lot of cookies, deal?"

"THANK YOU!" Ruby was so excited she hugged the taller girl, the girl in question blushed and panicked. "Let go!"

"Well then, we have exactly one hour to prepare, meet me in the dock exactly fifty nine minutes from now. Oh and bring a basic survival kit, we might spend a night. better yet, wear something more suitable for jungle adventure rather than...whatever you're wearing now. Oh and it's not just my preference." Oobleck grinned shortly before he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"So what are you going to do, Yang?" Ruby asked as she finally released her embarrassed partner.

"Me, Pyrrha and Cardin going to visit le old club, anyone want to join?" Yang shouted aloud. Melanie raised her hand only for Miltia to clap her hand around her mouth and drag her outside. Meanwhile, Ren looked at Nora and crossed his arms. "You're banned from the kitchen."

"Aww..." The petite ginger whined, and softly punched his chest. "You're evil, evil man."

"Hey, either that or no butter cookies for you." Ren shrugged, Nora always -and he meant it-, always ate unfinished cooking because she's hungry. And sometimes she ate the ingredient which caused so much problems for him. "Butter cookies then." Nora agreed, she could at least hold herself from messing up if it means she could taste Ren's cooking later.

"Nora, you sure you don't want to join us?" Pyrrha asked, though her hands were always been full whenever she had to be the straight woman to Yang and Nora, she's still her friend all the same. Plus, since the club is involved, the more people the merrier, and above all else Pyrrha didn't want to be the third wheel to Yang and Cardin.

Nora shook her head furiously, "Nah, you go ahead."

"...Fine then." Pyrrha was under impression that Nora's really like peach wine, but then again, her berserk tendencies tend to pop out when she's 's a surprising display of self reservation, Pyrrha thought. or maybe she's simply too impatient and wanted to taste Ren's cooking that much...

"Just go, I'll cook for you." Ren patted his childhood friend's head, as if he knew that Nora actually wanted to go.

"...Iiiif you say so." Nora jumped and poked his nose, "I'm going."

"That's better!" Yang declared and then curled her arms around her other two teammates. "You want me to buy something Ren?"

"Peach wine. One liter." Ren smiled, "I'll pay you back later."

"OK!" Yang hummed as she dragged her teammates sans Ren out, five seconds later, Ozpin came in.

"Oh my, looks like I was too late. Anyone interested with flower hunting?" He asked. Adam raised his hand so fast that his three other teammates looked at him with shock.

"I haven't even give you the details, but interesting." Ozpin smiled, "You have interest in flowers, Mister Tauros?"

"Verily." Adam smirked confidently.

"Sappy bastard. You want to write a poem while at it?" Bane chuckled as he passed over the bespectacled Bull faunus. "Better than you. When are you going to ask her on a date?"

Of course, Adam is referring to ambivalent relationship between Bane and the upperclassman, Velvet. Weiss broke into laughter, exaggeratedly like a fictional queen would. "You want some ice for that burn, Sawyer?"

"You mean some Weiss for that burn, Schnee." Bane countered, but his innuendo didn't escape the heiress' ears. "Oh so you find me desirable... I don't really mind, actually. But what about Velvet?" Weiss winked and slid closer to him... which caused Bane to step away in the most awkward way possible, ending up with him tripping on the table and landing on the floor on his back.

A string of unintelligible swearing came out of his muffled mouth.

Bane is, surprisingly enough, a very reserved person when it comes to women. As M&M sisters found very recently from Velvet's fashionista friend and teammate, Coco Adel, and they bullied Bane to no end about it. Jaune couldn't help but offer his sympathy, not even he's that bad with romance... or so he thought.

"Seriously dude, you got your ass kicked by Weiss Schnee of all people?" Sky and Jaune offered their hands, though Jaune didn't say anything. Bane doesn't really like being mocked and lowly growled, "Shut it, wimps." But the masked man accepted that friendly gesture either way.

Ruby thought that maybe, maybe Bane is really not as scary as he appeared.

"Ahem." Ozpin coughed to get their attention back, "As you know, I'm too old and frail to travel alone-"

"Bulshiiiiiitt." Bane and Adam both chorused, because they both fully know the extent of Ozpin's strength as a Huntsman. More than anyone in this class except for Blake.

"-So I need some qualified escort to an abandoned Mineshaft in Mountain Glenn to gather a very rare species of flowers." Ozpin took out his scroll, the image of semi transparent, shining plants projected from it. "These plants adapted to darkness of the mine and incorporate dust into their biology, countless eons of evolution granted them self-sustaining life cycle."

"Bio-luminescence huh." Weiss hummed, "I remember my father bought it for my birthday long ago." Remembering her family made her feel sour, so instead she focused back to Ozpin's request. "Professor, are you by chance..."

"Special day deserve special gift don't you agree?" Ozpin softly interrupt. Weiss blinked, but then, she understood that Ozpin wanted to give it to someone really special. Weiss nodded spiritedly and clenched her hands, "I would be happy to participate, Professor. Isn't that right, Adam?"

"What about your injuries?" Adam asked, really concerned. Of course, he's referring to the bruise he accidentally inflicted on Weiss during the spar yesterday. "It's healed, don't worry." Weiss said earnestly.

"Fine then, would two of us be suffice, Professor?" Adam stood and asked Ozpin.

Ozpin smiled at them warmly, "Of course."

Bane and Jaune walked out of the dorm room, dressed straight out like Vale militia more than anything else. Jaune looked down at his garb, which consist of the usual armor on top of long black shirt (as opposed to short sleeved ones) and dark green pants. He admit that green suit him well, but blue is better. Green just look so weird on him.

"Ugh, ranger green doesn't quite fit my style."

Now Bane? Bane always wear camouflage all the time. Desert, marine, mountain, night fight, every pattern known to mankind. The difference is that he wore a poncho on top of his sleeveless armored vest for this occasion, and under said piece of fabric, Bane carries a small backpack with two new equipment he just bought.

"Don't complain, you can't even be arsed to buy pants for yourself." Bane snorted, "Be glad I have dozens of spares."

"Point." Jaune said as he tighten his belt, holding a pants too huge for his own waist.

"I'm ready!" Ruby shouted as she dashed out of her own room, now dressed in elaborate show of pitch black leather jacket on top of golden shirt, khaki pants, and almost too-big bucket hat.

"...really, little red?" Bane commented aloud.

"No offense Ruby but please get rid of that jacket." Jaune winced, "Black leather isn't just for you."

Ruby's eyes widened before she screamed, "...WEISS!"

"Hey, I told you to get a leather jacket, but I never said it should be black." Weiss popped out from RWBT's room, dressed in dull grey version of her dress to avoid dirt. "Besides why would should take Dr. Oobleck's words seriously? We can wear anything we want as long as it's durable and protective. I mean, I'm looking like this going to an abandoned mineshaft."

"Well to be fair we're going to Vytal. It seems that an earthquake and landslide somehow uncovered a new, ancient Ruins. And the Vale Archaeological association invited Professor Oobleck to take a look." Jaune checked his scroll, "Not only is it covered in thick jungle, the weather is actually pretty cold and rainy around this time of year. Our usual clothes really won't cut it."

"Ugh, now to return this to Sarge... I hope he doesn't mind." Ruby scowled.

"Or you could trade it with a red one." Weiss suggested, "Would look so much better on you."

"I agree." Jaune nodded, and Ruby decided to follow their suggestion and trade the glossy black apparel with red leather synth, which suited her so much better. Everyone had finished their preparation for their expedition and proceeded to go to the airpads. There, they saw Ozpin talking with Oobleck.

"Ah, here you are." Ozpin nodded approvingly, "Didn't expect you to come this soon."

"You two were rather early, Sir." Bane shrugged.

"Better than late don't you think?" Oobleck grinned as he flicked his pith helmet.

Oobleck slowly inspected them inch by inch. Ruby brought her trusty rifle-styche as expected, but Bane and Jaune were relatively light equipped, as they didn't bring their large chainsaw and lance respectively. "And I see you all dressed for some jungle action, nice. Now we wait for Mister Lark-"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Sky yelled as he rushed to reach his impromptu teams. This time around, Sky seems to ditch all of his upper armor in favor of heavy trenchcoat. His rifle-halberd slung on his back and a small leather bag resting on his side. "I'm not late right?"

"Not at all, we're just about to meet with the transport." Ozpin nodded.

Faint rattles and distant whine caught their attention as two aircrafts zoomed in toward Beacon at fairly high speed. At first they seem to resemble a Bullhead, with similar cigar-shaped fuselage and two engine protrusion on its wingtips. But instead of jet engines, it was driven by a pair of high speed propeller.

"That's not a Bullhead." Ruby hummed in amazement, "Whoa..."

"Are those... Ospreys?" Weiss muttered.

"Osp-wat?" Sky balked.

"Osprey are VTOL craft designed and produced by Arc-Mantle, SDC's main rival in arms industry. While the Bullhead has vastly higher speed and maneuverability, Osprey is comparatively cheaper to operate and maintain." Weiss explained, "They're more commonly seen in Vacuo and Mistral than in Vale."

"Ooh, do you know why?" Ruby curiously asked as she curiously roamed around these newly encountered aircraft, and even so far as rubbing her hands on the freshly painted aluminum fuselage.

"Whereas Bullheads operate with a combination of fuel oil vapor and burn dust in high pressure deflagration, Osprey use pure electric power to drive their heavy duty electric motors." Jaune cut Weiss off before she can explain, "Blitz dust is much more common in Vacuo and it's dusty weather is also bad for jet engines, however, I'm not sure why Mistral operates with them as well, despite that a Bullhead would be a better choice in general."

"Arms procurement is more than simple plus and minus Jaune." Weiss crossed her arms bemusedly, "Above all else, politics and money are much more important. Besides I'm surprised you're so knowledgeable about it."

"Hey I'm raised in Atlas remember." Jaune laughed in response, "Of course I know."

"Really? What's next, you're military nerd too?" Weiss' grin grew even larger.

"You want to stay here and flirt or you want to do flower hunting?" Adam nonchalantly passed aside them and stood near the rear hatch, dressed in what essentially mountain climbing equipment on top of a modest black shirt and trousers, with tinted visor in place of inverted shades. Looking at him without his signature black coat with red dust embroidery surely caught everyone in surprise.

What? Is that Adam?" Sky rubbed his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things. "Hey it's really him."

"Leave it to him to be the one trying too hard the most." Bane snorted, "Let's go."

"See you later, Weiss! Adam!" Ruby waved to her teammates, Weiss waved back while Adam simply nodded without comment as the rear cargo hatch of the aircraft began to close.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Jaune!" Weiss stuck her tongue out, "Don't worry about it, you partner isn't going anywhere."

"You wish Schnee, you wish." Adam slammed his hand to the metal wall behind her, their face became less than six inch apart as he bent down his body. "Or are you trying to seduce me?"

Weiss might be smiling outwardly, but inwardly, she could feel a sense of...dread? No, that's not it. More like major embarrassment. Why would she be embarrassed? Adam was always been a cocky jerk, and she's not even the first female victim of his teasing, as Miltia can attest. Ozpin's awkward cough however, brought them back to real world, and Adam shifted away from Weiss in the smoothest way he could.

For a moment, Weiss sighed in relief when Adam wasn't looking, because she could feel the hot and uncomfortable sensation lingering all over her skin.

As the youngsters delved in their typical late teenagers antcs, black cloud began to form, slowly and surely, in the sky above Vytals. Oobleck fully expected this from the beginning and smiled. This won't be the easy sidequest the students expected, indeed, and should give them valuable lesson on how to survive in the wilderness. "It's 78% chance that there will be no major storm, but all of you still need to be careful."

"Whelp, I guess we're kind of boned?" Sky muttered in response, "Thank God for waterproofed coat."

It's still four hours flight to Vytal and everyone already dreaded what to come, especially Jaune. "Professor Oobleck are you sure we're skilled enough to handle this?"

"Yes, yes you are." The spiky haired teacher critically said, made Jaune all the more concerned. It was Ruby who softly patted his hand to signal him that it will be okay. Jaune looked down toward his shorter best friend and nodded, slightly eased by their reassurance. Regardless, no one knows if everything will be smooth sailing. In fact, his gut instinct told him otherwise.

Something bad is going to happen in Vytal.

* * *

 **Please tell me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 9

"You know, I think I noticed something." Jaune suddenly muttered when almost everyone became silent, and all his three friends were soundly sleeping. "Professor Oobleck, this Osprey doesn't use an all-electric engine right?"

"Doctor. And yes that's correct, I believe this Osprey uses turbo-electric configuration." Oobleck nodded, "How you could tell?"

"The sound." Jaune pointed his ears, "I've seen and heard Ospreys in Atlas, and they sound differently. That version, which are used in great quantity in Vacuo, is much quieter than this or Bullheads. Was it because Vale produces more Burn dust?"

"That's correct, in fact, Vale and Mistral's dust mines produce more burn dust than the one in Atlas, Mistral even more so, due to close proximity to a volcanic range." Oobleck smiled, "Are you interested in mechanical engineering?"

"Not at all, just by chance knowledge." Jaune lower his face to hide his nervousness, he really shouldn't have been too obvious about his curiosity.

"From what I heard from Vale Militia Command, they're acquiring Osprey for close range transport around Vale to replace their aging Bullheads, as well as patrolling the sky around Emerald Forest and Forever fall. With demand for long distance missions increasing we figure we should reserve more Bullheads for that purpose as well, so Professor Ozpin decide to purchase four Ospreys powered by a turbo-electric system, two more units will be delivered next week I believe."

"I see."

"Well, though we should have using Bullhead for this little trip, the weather in Vytal wasn't exactly promising today. Anyway I suggest you rest for the moment, you will need it."

"Thank you, professor."

And with that Jaune closed his eyes. He wonder what everyone else is doing to celebrate this White day...

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 9: White Day part 2  
**

* * *

"Remember Yang, helmets on, no speeding." Cardin warned the blonde brawler as they reached the shared garage space of the Beacon students, which was actually located on the edge of Vale city near the airship station. As the location of Beacon is in the highest point of the country, with no actual road access, that means bringing their personal vehicle to the school is... inconvenient to say at the least. "When I fetch my car I expect you to be still here."

"Oh shove it Cardin, since when you are the goody two shoes student." Yang rolled her eyes aside in disgust.

"OK, but don't blame me if Glynda nails your ass on Beacon tower." Cardin snorted as he hurriedly picked out his lovely dark grey car and use his scroll to unlock it.

Yang raised her eyebrow and Pyrrha showed her a picture of Cardin and Bane hanging on beacon tower with their pants pierced by crowbars.

"Yes, she will nail your ass on the tower... Literally!" Nora howled, echoing Cardin's sentiment.

And now Yang remembered, that was when Bane and Cardin beat the shit out of each other during a lunch spat gone wrong, no holds barred beatdown. Before the winner can be decided, Glynda lost her shit and the two macho men lost whatever dignity they had left for the rest of the day.

Being humiliated by a female teacher would do that for anyone.

"God, she's terrifying." Yang winced in horror, she MIGHT love the thrill of being rebellious at times, but being rebellious against Glynda is worse than suicidal. The last three months had been horrific on Yang's psyche, and she really, really didn't want another probation with her. "Ok then, helmets on, no speeding. Got it."

Just when Pyrrha was about to sit on the backseat of Yang's beloved bike 'bumblebee', Nora hopped on it with a big grin on her face.

"I can't guarantee the safety of the driver's legs, you know."

"Nora, that joke is so last month, we know you don't break every pair of legs in your reach." Pyrrha crossed her arms, half annoyed and half amused by her antics. "Don't care, have fun with the big guy." Nora shouted and put a bowl helmet on her head, and Yang throttled the bike, leaving the redheaded champion covered in a cloud of steam.

Five second later, Cardin's angular sports car gently stop beside her, it's unique gullwing doors folded out.

"Still want to go?" He asked in the most blunt manner possible, knowing that Yang plus Nora plus alcohol was bad news in general.

"If you insist." Pyrrha dropped on the passenger seat half-heartedly.

And with that, came the most awkward car ride possible, though both of them had been very close with Yang, to each other they might as well strangers. Especially with Cardin's poor attitude early on in the year, which put him on Pyrrha's blacklist of men to avoid.

But somehow, Yang managed to convince them to hang out... together.

Cardin carefully followed the yellow motorcycle that Yang and Nora rode, so as not to lose their tracks.

"Nice dress." He awkwardly commented, without so much as stealing a glance, knowing full well that Pyrrha would kick his ass to kingdom come if he did so much as ogle her. Still, he tried to break the ice, out of courtesy.

"Yeah, Yang said that too."

"Well she's right."

Pyrrha frowned in response, "No need for flattery, Mr. Winchester. We all know you hate me, a lot."

"Not specifically, okay?" Cardin denied strongly. Well he's not lying. He look down on people in general, he just hates Wolfsbane Sawyer more than anyone else. "Let's just have fun tonight, deal?"

"Well, I'm very sure you don't hang out with Yang just because you're afraid of her, so, no need to be afraid around me either." Pyrrha shrugged, "Deal."

Pyrrha still hadn't fully trusted him, but Cardin's bullying record hasn't been notable ever since the rabbit-eared upperclassman put him in his deserved place. That was around the time Yang found him fancy, too.

No one fears Cardin Winchester anymore.

"I would expect you to have one of those loud, gas guzzling Mistral Muscles rather than this... classic." One couldn't call this car ancient, or rather, one would call it retro-futuristic. Totally don't fit with Cardin's general image at school.

"Yeah, new production. Got it for half price, and bought it without hesitation." Cardin grinned, "But it's not like we're going to travel much in a car when we graduate, so better enjoy it while it lasts."

"When we graduate huh."

When they graduate... what then? It's still four years ahead, but Pyrrha more than understood that time can pass surprisingly quick. No one knows what happen in the near future, even so, Pyrrha can't help but ponder about that too.

"When I was a kid they said this car could travel back in time when it hits 88 mph."

"Very funny."

As first years, they still had a lot of luxury of messing around with youthful activities and reckless stupidity. Sure, an exceptional student like Pyrrha, Yang and others still work exceptionally harder than their contemporaries, even so, classes in Beacon first year feel like a breeze compared to the last few months in Sanctum, when Pyrrha faced the uncertainty of graduation.

A lot of people asked her why she didn't continue her education in Haven academy, the Mistral's counterpart of Vale's Beacon academy, and some are flat out saddened by it. It's not uncommon for people to register in various Hunter college from different countries. But Pyrrha isn't just some 'people'. She's Pyrrha Nikos, four times champion of Sanctum tournament.

Literally the brightest of her generation.

Pyrrha is proud of her achievement, but she's not entirely happy with the burden it entails.

 _That's right..._

The reason I came to Beacon is...

Pyrrha noticed that the streets become increasingly emptier as they entered the shadier commercial district of Vale. Though she had her share of caution, she had the feel that it wouldn't be that bad, even if it involves Yang's choice.

(besides the last club they went to wasn't half bad at all)

Pyrrha stepped out of the car, and Cardin quickly followed suit and locked it.

"So this is the place?" Cardin asked as he combed his hair back with his fingers, "Doesn't scream 'the most famous club in Vale' to me."

"Come on, we're going to miss them." Pyrrha smiled and went ahead of him. Surprisingly enough, outside security was rather lax, with only two tall men dressed in white suits and hats guarding it, and looks like the entrance is free of charge too boot.

Indeed, Cardin's prediction can't possibly be more wrong than now: the club should be big enough to contain thousands of people, and yet, looks like only few hundred are here of any time, and while most night club would be explained with the words like 'wild, sensual and uncultured', this club... isn't. Sure, the sensuality is there, but it's subdued, and rich.

And as someone born of rich family, Cardin knew it more than anything else what's lurking in the darkness. And Pyrrha... didn't. The redhead champion looked around the club, like a kid entering an amusement park for the first time.

"God, we just got stranded into the single most terrifying place in remnant."

"And that would be?"

"A club where the richest, shadiest people in the entire of Vale gather, a mafia's club." Cardin grinned madly.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, I'm going to chokehold Yang when we got back to school." Pyrrha's appreciating smile disappeared as soon as she heard his mad laughter.

"Yo honey, you want to stand there and make out or join us!" Yang called out, already removed her motorcycle jacket to reveal loose white shirt on top of pleated black skirt, literally the most un-Yang-ly clothes Cardin ever seen in his entire life. And more than that, her useless nerd glasses and braided hair didn't help at all.

Cardin groaned, "If Xiao Long dressed in that there will be a riot, always."

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha raised her eyebrow, before switched her attention to her partner. "Yang, are you okay there?"

"I'm fine, we have... history you see. So I decide to, you know, blend in." Yang shrugged awkwardly, "C'mon, let's get our seat and get wild."

Cardin rolled his eyes aside to find a couple of well-dressed young women passing by, smiled at him like a pack of horny wolves. Clearly they're being overwhelmed by his charm and aura...literally. If it was him in combat school, he would've melt under such overt attention (and probably get laid) but the current him just shrugged it.

Civilian women looked like small fries in his eyes nowadays, they just don't have the same feel as Beacon students.

As much as Cardin was a bully, he's just like any other teenager: curious and eager to venture into uncharted, challenging territories. Banging a couple of girls that would swoon on him is so last year, he prefers his girl to have pride and strength to escape and resist his approach.

Maybe the reason why he's so attracted to certain blond haired, big breasted boxer bimbo of Beacon. When they're together, she's the one in charge, and every time they're together, Cardin always gets dragged by her shenanigans, in school or anywhere else.

But not all of them are bad or shameful. It's fun, and that's what matter the most.

"Enjoying the view aren't ya." Yang elbowed him as soon as he dropped on the reserved chair, "I'm not letting you ditch us to fuck around you know."

"Hell no, too old for my tastes. Besides, they're no match for Professor Goodwitch." Cardin joked.

"In what way, Mr. Winchester?" A cold yet familiar female voice asked from behind him, and he could see how the girls froze on their seat in horror. Just then, Cardin felt like his entire 17 years of life flashed before him while raising a big middle finger.

"You may carefully pick your next answer... or else." The voice become increasingly threatening.

"Fuck my life." Cardin muttered, and then slowly look back with a forced smile. "Oh, hi. Goodnight, Ms. Goodwitch. You're beautiful as always, the most beautiful women in this club, in fact."

"I understand all of you can behave like adults, right, Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Ma'am, I just come out of my probation. Please give me a break." Yang whines, seriously have mercy. Goodwitch can't possibly be cruel enough to do that... or is she?

"Well, I trust Miss Nikos enough to keep you on a leash. Because I would love to enjoy my white day in peace." Glynda's eyes softened a little, if anything, they're almost sad. With a flick of her glasses, she left the group alone, her slender, well toned body swaying subtly, caught the attention of lonely men everywhere. Clad in relative modest dark blue skirt and beige cardigan, what made her stood out compared to usual is her curly hair being let down, sparkling under the lighting of the club.

"Jeez she needs to get laid." Yang grumbled.

"YOU need to get laid." Pyrrha cut her off.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET LAID!" Nora shouted reflexively, only for her to realize her mindless words and hide in embarrassment. "No no no forget I said anything. Please don't tell Ren I said that."

"I always get laid. All the time." Yang pouted in defiance, and then her eyes pointed toward the only guy around the table. Cardin's looked at her with disbelief, and then he looks at the menu to distract himself. Pyrrha on the other hand just twitched for her jab had backfired spectacularly. She had her suspicion, but it's pretty clear where Yang usually disappear in the evenings now.

"What the shit." Cardin twitched as he read all the description on the menu book, "Did I got stranded into ladies cafe or something?"

Nora shouted as she raised the menu board like it's a holy book or something. "WHOO! CAKE! CAKE EVERYWHERE! WINE CAKE, CIDER PIE! REN'S GOING TO LOVE IT!"

"Hmm, Berry Wine ice cream, now you're talking." Pyrrha can't help but salivate at the thought alone, when she saw the vanilla white ice cream clad with blue sparkling alcohol. "Yang, thank you."

"Your happiness is mine." Yang grinned, she totally didn't expect the mob boss to have a soft spot for historical truce celebration.

"A-hem. Are you enjoying your night, ladies, and gentleman?" Junior stepped in confidently whilst wearing all-white bartender garments. Which does look tacky on a 2 meter tall man with groomed mustache and beard.

"This is impressive, thank you." Pyrrha nodded before Yang can say anything.

Junior furrowed his eyebrow, until his memories hit him and made him smile. "Ah, I see we do have a famous champion here, no wonder everyone's eyes locked firmly on this table."

"...Thank you." Though Pyrrha was smiling everyone can tell her enthusiasm curbed in an instant.

"Oh don't mind them. In this club, everyone is equal. All that matters is your lien and nothing else." The bear-sized man grinned, "That means you, Xiao Long."

"Stop bitching Junior." Yang protested, completely miffed that her disguise didn't fool him, while the same disguise work with 90% of Beacon students and even some teachers.

"Well, since the good Witch is here I think I could trust you not to break anything." Junior fixed his button a bit and cough.

"Does Goodwitch come here that often?" Yang casually asked.

"Yes, and I'm happy with it." Junior rubbed his index and thumb ominously. It's pretty clear her beauty isn't the only thing he appreciated, but the content of her pocket as well. Pyrrha wanted to ask what Glynda had to do with someone who looks like grade-A mafioso, but then she decided not to. A hunter has complete independence on how they accomplish their goal. And working with the darker side of the occupation isn't that strange.

"Boss." An unusually short henchman called out to Junior, not only that, his messy ashen hair stood out when every other henchmen has their dark hair cut short. Though his eyes obscured by red tinted glasses, that doesn't change the fact that he does look rather handsome rather than imposing. "Someone asking for you in the VIP suite."

"Got it Mercy, I trust you have things under control?" Junior pat the henchmen and left. "Got it boss."

"Well shit." Cardin grinned, "Ten bucks Yang will hit that one."

"Ten for literally hitting." Nora added and slam ten lien note on the table.

"Really, people." Pyrrha chuckled in disbelief, this isn't going to end swimmingly that's for sure.

"Seriously guys? What do you take me for." Yang, felt insulted by their accusation, much to Pyrrha's relief. And yet her relief is short lived. "You bet I am going to hit that, in more ways than one."

"Yang, there's Ms. Goodwitch sitting over there, don't you dare." Pyrrha warned.

"You only live once, baby!" Yang jumped out of her seat, and Nora, too, because reasons. This left Pyrrha and Cardin alone, again, and things can't possibly get more awkward anymore.

"I don't want to get involved." Pyrrha bumped her head on the table surface with audible thud.

"...they really forced themselves huh, Yang, I mean." Cardin mumbled.

"How can you tell?"

"Yang does not seduce, she flirts." Cardin calmly waved for the server, "Lime spirits, full serving."

"I would like the berry wine cream." Pyrrha told the server, which then proceed to leave with their request. "Well what I know of Yang is that, for most of her time as a teen she took care of her little sister."

"And what she would do now that her sister is very much her equal?" Cardin asked, "She's at a loss of what to do to fill the void left by her sister. And you're well out of her reach."

"Me?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon stop pretending, Champion of sanctum can't possibly be this stupid." Cardin growled, "Do you know how Yang looks at you all the fucking time? She wants you, not me, you."

"But I.. sigh, I made it very clear that I don't swing that way. In our very first meeting in fact." She argued, "Besides YOU sleep with her."

For a moment, the atmosphere around the table become deathly tense, with their eyes locked coldly, filled with fear and confusion. Until Cardin spoke up and break the ice again, when he blurted out: "It's not me who she wanted."

Pyrrha can't help but mutter apologetically, "...I'm sorry."

"Well, I doubt our relationship can last that long, if ever." He happily took the drink from the plate served, and then pour the content of the bottle down the glass filled with ice and slice of lime. "So we tried to start everything from scratch, and it worked in the end. it was awkward at first but... we're over it. Besides, the sex is good, so nothing to complain about right?"

"I hope so." Pyrrha closed her eyes as she tasted a dip of the ice cream from the spoon, "Though I'm her partner, I find it hard to understand her. We're just... that different, I guess. NORA NO!"

Pyrrha raised her hand and with a flick of her fingers, stole the grenade hammer from Nora's dangerously threatening hands with a humming sound of high powered magnetic field. The hammer now in Pyrrha's grasp. "Hey!" The ginger haired girl protested.

"Cool Semblance." Cardin whistled, "Is that some forcefield shit?"

"Thank you." Pyrrha nodded humbly, "It's polarity."

"Hey, at least you tried to understand her. Some people think Yang too high or too low. But no, she's not that simple." Cardin cheered her up, or at least tried. "And at least you can see her eye to eye. She needs someone in that position, things I can't really provide."

"Well, Mr. Winchester lecturing me on value of friendship, I bet people will get a heart attack if they ever heard this." Pyrrha teased as she gently stir the molten ice in her glass, giddily.

"They will think you're crazy, or drunk." Cardin pointed casually, "The invincible girl's not so invincible."

Pyrrha mellowed a bit as she heard those words, "I wish more people would think of me like that."

A minute ago, different part of the club.

"Sup guys, guess who's coming back?!" Yang's friendly gesture, however, greeted by the decidedly unwelcoming gun muzzles. Yang twitched a little in annoyance, "Seriously guys, I'm a guest here."

"And she's not alone!" Nora raised her trusty grenade hammer, only for Pyrrha to steal it with some kind of attraction semblance, "HEY!"

The henchmen, dressed in all white suits, stored away their weapon and proceed to ignore Yang and scatter.

"Jeez, how unfriendly bunch of losers. Hey you!" Yang grasped the gray haired henchman on his shoulder, "You're new around here aren't you?"

His red shades slid down a little, his silvery eyes reflected Yang's image. "Yes?"

"Good, I need some escort!" Yang grinned mischievously, any other henchmen would just tremble when they saw her like that, what with their past experience with her. Him, on the other hand, smirked confidently. "Sure, what can I do, ladies?"

"I'm going to pass, woo!" Nora zipped away toward the Bar and quickly ordered what amounted to be a full bottle of peach wine, then rushed back and join the henchmen dancing on the upstage floor shamelessly. The henchmen were confused at first but then, beat by beat, they took a liking on the ginger's moves and followed shortly.

And then, so did the patrons.

Danced to the tune of techno-romance, the white-suited henchmen all look more relaxed than ever, awkward, and ultimately comical, but relaxed nonetheless. Gone was the image of scary tall men carrying blood red murder instruments, just bunch of goofy employees in a bar celebrating the first step to decades of peace. Not even the wicked can refuse temporary relapse from day to day tension filling their dangerous, challenging lives. White day is the moment where people lay down their arms and get closer with each other, after all.

Ren told her to enjoy herself, so Nora made sure she enjoyed this to the fullest, even without involving any sort of violence.

"Best White day ever!" Yang shouted, and threw her scroll to the young henchman "Here, keep recording!"

He raised his eyebrow but nonetheless smirked and began to record, after all, a happy patron means bigger bonus for him.

"So who are you really?" Yang asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name." Yang asked louder, for her voice almost drowned by the heart-beating dubstep of the background music. "The name is Yang. Who, are, you?"

He replied without glancing away from the scroll, "The name is Mercury!"

"Mercury huh?! That name suits you well." Yang crept closer until their face were few inch of each other. "Cold, reflective, bitter and deadly."

Mercury nonchalantly laughed as he casually blocked Yang's hands, which was about to crush his sacred jewel, just like what she did to his boss three months ago. "Same as you, little sunshine. Warm, beautiful... and irritating."

"Them fighting words, dude." Yang's eyes turned blood red in anger as she received the scroll from him, "You know if you kiss me I'll forgive you." Mercury crept closer than ever, but millimeters before he could savor such tempting pale lips, he dodged out of Yang's fist, aimed straight at his face.

And that's when his boredom and nonchalance turned into something else.

Inhuman arrogance.

Mercury fully knew what game Yang's playing, and is more than willing to participate.

"No wonder the Boss finds you difficult to serve." Mercury silver eyes glinted in response, "But I'm more than able to do that."

Yang felt like someone pulled her legs, and as her eyes widened in shock, the back of her head smashed the floor with such force that some of the other patrons noticed the crack on the floor and stopped dancing. Yang curled in pain and then clutch her head as she sat down.

"Ow...God Glynda is merciless." Yang mustered as she noticed the sadistic teacher looking at her direction all the way from the Bar, with her riding crop brandished. It's pretty clear that Glynda used her Telekinesis to trip Yang.

"You're okay there, sunshine?" Mercury raised his eyebrow and then offered his hand friendly.

"Yeah, I'm just being stupid there." Yang mused, "Sorry. For the floor I mean."

Merc raised his eyebrow in response to her apology, however weak it is, she doesn't seems like in control of herself. So he let it slide.

Her now-violet eyes glanced slightly toward the table where Pyrrha and Cardin sit, and they seems to enjoy the moment of solace that Yang may or may not give on purpose. For a moment, she felt like someone just pinched her in the most uncomfortable place possible, but then she noticed it's just her being slightly... irritated.

"Do I regret this?"

Ever since they meet, Yang knows what Cardin wanted from her... or so she thought. It's not just fun in and out of the bed, Cardin wanted more. Something that Yang doesn't seek from him.

"No, I don't regret this."

"You look like you need stress relief."

Yang raised her hands sincerely in rejection, "Whoa? Slow down there baby, we've just meet."

Mercury threw her a card and then made an air quote gesture, "Different kind of stress relief thank you very much."

Yang read the front side of the card as she stood. "DJ Fight for Vale - No Guns, only Gods. What the hell? Ruby certainly wouldn't like it." She looked at the map, it was close to the industrial area. "Opening tournament 1st next month. Illegal street fight?"

"100% legal, 0% lethal. The money is good, strong fighters are coming from everywhere. It will be fun." The ashen-haired henchman winked, "I'm going to wait."

Oh well at least no one will die!

"Sure, I'll be there." Yang snorted as she finally joined her friends, "Awesome."

"You sure having fun there." Cardin scoffed and looked aside knowingly.

"Oh my, Cardin are you jealous?" Yang grinned as she elbowed her friend repeatedly. "Well you DO look better now." Pyrrha assured her partner, "You plan for a date or something?"

Yang tilted her head, wondering, and then smiled widely and twirled the card given to her. "I guess we do have a plan to meet again."

"I don't want to get involved." Cardin shrugged, to which Pyrrha responded. "Well add me on the list."

"Why do I feel I was being insulted here." Yang grunted, seriously, maybe she does regret trying to pair Pyrrha and Cardin, now they can work together on her leash!

"Strawberry sunshine, from the lady over there." One of the server said as orange cocktail served in front of Yang, distracting her from her current train of thought. Everyone looked at the direction of Glynda, who was talking with Junior.

"Enjoy your stay." The server said again and leave.

Yang looked at the cocktail, and back to Glynda. And then, she happily enjoyed the treat, even if Yang wasn't sure if Glynda did it as apology or just rewarding her out of kindness. "Happy white day I guess!"

* * *

 **Quite a filler chapter. Heh.**


	12. Chapter 10

The sounds of rain hitting the fuselage woke Jaune up after few hours of dreamless sleep, everyone else had been awake, and it's already dark outside, with the illumination only provided by the fluorescent light of the passenger cabin.

"Everyone awake? Good." Oobleck's voice seemingly slowed down than usual, which made Jaune felt... unnerved, seriously, Oobleck never talk slow. "We have a change of plans."

Well shit, looks like his gut instinct was right.

"We'll land on nearby harbor town in Vytal before doing anything rash."

"And why would we do that doctor?" Bane crossed his muscular arms, "I don't see the weather is an issue."

"The weather isn't but there's unusual concentration for nevermore flocks in this region." Oobleck handed him a night vision goggle, which Bane promptly refused. The muscular student quietly peek to the window and thanks to his great eyesight, he could see a dark cloud looming in the distance. "Soon enough a team of senior student will be dispatched but that's not OUR concern, our concern is to stay safe."

"Sooo many birds there." Ruby commented as she use the goggles, "Thousands? Tens of thousands?"

"Fortunately, the flocks aren't too close to the temple site, however, I believe it's best for us to avoid using Air transport for the time being. So we have to go with land, who's here have a motorcycle riding permit?"

Everyone raised their hands, except Sky.

"Ruby you're Fifteen." Jaune and Sky said almost synchronously.

Ruby happily touted her National ID and Class A1 driving permit, proving that she's 16 now. "Sorry, I'm legal now."

"OK." The two boys simply nodded, not sure what to say about it, while Bane laughed aloud for some reason. Then they raised their own license instead.

"Looks like almost everyone can ride, well, that's good. Because we're going in to the temple with motorcycle." Oobleck said, "They put it on rental by the way."

The door open, allowing the wet air and droplets to enter the cabin, Oobleck grinned as he walked to the edge and then said "Remember the landing strategy!" before he jumped out of the moving aircraft. "Fuck my life." Sky groaned and then went second, he really, really hate hard landing. The three students then followed their hyperactive teacher as he landed on the clearing nearby a harbor town while the Osprey continue it's way to the designated landing pad for helicopters and VTOLs.

The students all landed leaving a crater underneath them, and Bane left the most noticeable one.

"Doctor, WHY are we jumping here when the village is there?" Bane protested and pointed at the gigantic walled town.

"Because it's time for you to learn a little bit about outside world."

Oobleck walked and then stopped on the edge of significantly wide and deep moat surrounding the town, though, with the way it's structured it's better to call the whole town a pseudo-island. "First thing first you need to know the most basic form of defense against smaller Grimm. There, boys and girls, is the most basic one that humans have utilized in the last few hundred years. A moat."

"A moat?" Ruby raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "What could it do?"

"Grimm hates water, or at least, they really dislike it. It doesn't really hurt them or anything but fact is, most Grimm are incapable of swimming, sme do but they're far and between. And yes, you can drown them too. And when they drown, they will die and dissolve." Oobleck shouted, "The second defense against Grimm is reinforced walls. These walls can withstand great amount of damage, and not even an Ursa Major can break through. For the most part, a wall is rather pointless when you think about it since Grimm know how to climb. But they give the defender advantage of high ground as well."

Sky asked again with major concern in his voice, "But professor what about larger Grimm?"

"Naturally, you can only build a village or town where there's major obstacles for massive Grimm to pass through. It could be a cave, valley, mountain, rivers. These natural barrier is what helped the four kingdoms to survive and thrive, as you can see from the Beacon's cliff itself." Jaune laughed, "Am I right?"

"Most excellent, Mr. Arc. Now the only issue is indeed flying Grimm. And that's where you bring the big guns."

"What... what kind of big gun." Ruby's eyes widened and she had to wipe the corner of her lips to prevent salivating.

"Like that one, huh?" Sky pointed at three massive turrets standing on each corner of the city wall, judging from the width of the bore alone, they must be at least 76 millimeter in terms of caliber. Certainly strong enough to pulverize most Grimm known to man in few shots. And it's turret shape seems to allow it to aim higher to hit flying target as well. "That one and that one too."

Ruby released a loud noise that can only best described as similar to a crazed fangirl meeting her beloved super star, to the point that Jaune, Sky and Bane all covered their ears from the ensuing pain. It took full minute for her to stop jumping around, to boot, and Bane had to yank her jacket with one arm from rampaging her way into the town.

"Even Beacon cliffs are filled by such weaponry. You just don't see them because they're camouflaged." Oobleck brought them to cross the bridge at last, "When in need, the high capacity bridge across the moat can be retracted as needed. Sometimes they also double as town gate."

"This moat is filled with seawater." Bane commented when he took a sniff on the smell, "Where did they get freshwater then?"

"That's the pipeline connected to major rivers and lakes, of course." The teacher commented as he show his ID card to the town guards, who welcomed him friendlily. "Grimm rarely attack infrastructures and machines unless they explicitly saw humans using them, that's how railway and road networks to outer territory of the kingdoms stay untouched by attacks."

The student all chorused in understanding.

"Well as much as I want to explain frontier trivias, we don't want to come to camping ground too late. It's already past dinner time, so we better get some chow and then either walk on our way OR get a couple of bikes. Vote begin for bikes."

Bane and Oobleck were the only one raising their hands.

"So why don't _you_ raise your hand." Bane complained, seemingly enthusiastic with Oobleck's idea.

"I don't think off-road ride through the forest full of Grimm at night is fine with someone newly get their license." Ruby reasoned.

"I prefer horse, thank you." Jaune added, "Preferably with unlocked aura."

"I don't have riding permit." Sky shrugged.

Bane growled a little, "Damn pussies."

"I see, when we walk there." Oobleck sighed, seemingly disappointed.

"Not necessarily, Professor." Jaune said aloud.

* * *

 **JWMM - The Story of Love, War, and Redemption**

 **By ZeroXSEED**

Disclaimer:

RWBY created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Reunion**

* * *

"So how we end up like this again?" Ruby asked as she clung to Bane's massively broad back, tightly at that, because as much as she love high speed ride with Yang at times, going at that through a dense forestry at night was way too thrilling for her poor sixteen years old innocent pure-pure heart.

"Because a leader can find compromise that's what." Jaune smiled, feeling the rush of air blasting through his face, covered in nothing but night vision googles. The blond knight certainly enjoyed the ride on the sidecar strapped to huge rental motorcycle that Bane took control.

"Smart bastard." Bane snipped, but then, he laughed. "Figures you would come out with yet another insane proposition."

"Hey I'm your partner, of course I know what you want." Jaune grinned as he dodged a tree branch by leaning aside, then pulled his sword to cut another. "Wow watch that one."

"Are you feeling fine, Mr. Lark?" Oobleck shouted.

"I'm not, really not. Jaune you crazy bro, you crazy! Cardin insanity has nthing on you, and he sleep with Xiao Long." Sky screamed like a little girl, or approximate close to it at least, when Oobleck used a dead tree as impromptu ramp and jumped over a staggeringly massive rock on a clearing. "Professor Oobleck please be careful AAAAA!"

"Xiao Longn sleep with who?!" Ruby balked.

"He banged your sister, rubes." Sky replied, "he banged your-AAAA!"

Ruby... need time to process that. Okay, Yang's an adult so it's not like there's any problem with that, in fact it has been two years since she turn legal, so it's all fine right? Well nope. Her poor brain can't process that one.

"Your sister has bad taste in men." Bane commented as the poor little cinnamon cling harder to his back.

"You're just jealous." Jaune chuckled.

"I don't want to hear that from proud virgin, loser." Bane retorted. It's not so much that he likes the boxer and more on the fact that he was accused of being jealous of Cardin motherfucking Winchester. _No, that doesn't bruise Bane's ego at all!_

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Fuck you."

"I don't swing that way and you know it." Jaune crossed his arm, cackling mad that he won a verbal match with his partner.

"Youth, reminds me of my more...ah, adventurous days back in college!" Oobleck chuckled, "When I was your age I never realize the sensuality of intelligence until I meet certain person in the library. It was intensely passionate, let me tell you."

Ruby muttered darkly as her already light skin become as pale as Weiss in her worst days. Oobleck and sex, two words that should not share a sentence. "Too much information, need reboot."

"Doctor, are you sure we're in the right route?" Bane asked to quickly change the topic, feeling sorry for the frozen shock girl behind her. Bane was by no means a coward, but even he almost unsure about this relatively daring travel.

"You bet on it." The green haired professor pointed at the highland on top of the mountains, where a defensive perimeter already set, along with a couple of large tents. Though the tents themselves are camouflaged, the intense internal lighting certainly makes them stand out in the pitch black area of the forest. Thankfully, it can only be seen from the sky.

...

Automated turrets responded with scanning equipment, when it recognized them as living beings, it returned to idle position. Such advanced defense equipment can never be found in Vale, at least not normally. And the pale white fiber surface of the turrets reflected light of the near full-moon, it's rather easy to guess where these turrets produced.

"It looks like the science exploration team think the same. Usually, there would be a floating airship where we can salvage artifacts and store them safely, however, the Nevermore swarm must've been there longer than we thought." Oobleck's bike skidded to a stop, and Sky quickly jumped out and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You really, really hate riding a bike huh." The masked man smacked Sky's back hard enough to send him on the ground. "Pussy."

Sky kicked Bane's ass in retaliation, but the much larger man barely budged and merely laughed.

"Hey hey while we're here don't start fighting for no reason." Ruby scolded them.

"Dr. Oobleck?" A woman's sultry voice asked out, when, the figure of a tall woman with silky black hair came out of one of the tent, strutted through the dirty patch of soil on high heels without care, the woman approached the Professor. "Long time no see."

"Ah, Professor Umbra, I would expect you to be here indeed." Dr. Oobleck look exceptionally... happy as he offered his hand, like a schoolboy who just found his crush. "It's been so long since the last... historical dig."

"Indeed it was." The woman's slim face adorned with thick, almost outdated looking black glasses did not at all diminish her beauty, and overall, only there to highlight how she's such an unearthy beauty that would enthrall anyone in sight. The sway of her shapely hips, perched on top of her well toned long legs didn't help in the slightest.

"Damn." Bane and Sky muttered in amazement, except Bane took four step back by reflex, which ironically, prompted Sky to throw his usual insult back. "Pussy."

"Look man you don't know real women like I am." Bane protested, "Girls are far easier to deal with, especially this pipsqueak."

"Not sure if I feel honored or insulted, you big meanie." Ruby snarked in response, "Also I'm legally adult now."

"For you-"

"I see beacon still get a bunch of interesting students." The woman leered at Bane, "Don't worry, I don't bite~" The woman licked her lips in response to his weird action.

"Fuck man I want to go back." Bane mused, contemplating to run on his foot if that's what it takes. Seriously this woman frighten him shit a lot, not even Coco scared him this much. hell not even Glynda scared him like this.

"What the hell dude, not even Ms. Goodwitch made you shit brick like this. Are you allergic to assertive women or something?" Sky balked at him, "Sides no way I'm going to miss this chance. Damn."

"Ms. Goodwitch didn't act like she's the sexiest pair of God-blessed curves in the world." Bane screeched weakly, completely uncharacteristic to his usual big tough guy image.

"Well he's right, when the last time she teased a student? I don't remember." Jaune agreed as he whispered to Sky.

" _I want to go back._ " Ruby covered her face and cried silently. Not even the knightly Jaune can't stop from talking about perverted things when he's with everyone.

"Girls, come out. We have a guest here." The woman clapped her hands and a couple of girls walked out of the tent, they're all about the same age as Jaune and sky, at least, most of them, with one of them flat out smaller than Ruby by half a head.

"So this might be the first time we meet, I am Cereza Umbra, History and Symbology professor of Atlas Academy. These are my students."

"SALUTATIONS!" The one with ginger curly hair raised her hand stiffly, "My name is Penny Polendina, Team Spear. I am combat ready!"

Sky gulped, for some reason that's just creepy, and as he gazed toward his friends, everyone seems to react pretty much similarly. Even Bane.

"Anna Remora, team spear." The shortest girl of the bunch said, pouting. Bane and Jaune didn't miss the fact that her hand was on her sword handle, Bane in particular recognize that stance more than anyone else in this group.

" _Iaijutsu, like that horned bastard huh._ "

The dark skinned, mint green-haired girl dressed in brown coat followed. And what's more, she seems to be the most confident and serious of the bunch. "Emerald Sustrai, team spear."

"And because a stuck up frigid leader girl can't be bothered to join a sidequest, Neon Katt of Team Funky act as filler." The taller and slimmer ginger with twintails waved cheerfully.

"Nyan cat?" Sky and Bane echoed, "Nyan cat." Ruby and Jaune repeated.

"NEON KATT." Neon emphasized. _What kind of color is 'Funky' anyway?_ Bane pondered.

"This is professor Barthomelew Oobleck of Beacon and his students."

"Jaune Arc, team Jam. It's a honor to meet you all. Hopefully we can work together." Jaune charmingly smiled and bowed.

"Aw yeah, a prince." Neon whistled, while Emerald seems to be shocked. "Jaune...?!"

Bane huffed uncaringly, "Wolfsbane Sawyer, team Jam."

"You're a big guy." Neon mused, to which Sky reply, "For you. Anyway, Sky Lark, team Cardinal." Sky of course never forget to use the chance to flirt and winked. Neon blinked and then winked cutely in response.

Ruby finally get her turn, and awkwardly saluted. "Ruby Rose, team Rabbit. Let's work together, shall we?"

"You mean team Rowboat." Bane snorted.

"Shut it!" Ruby hissed, Bane always use that nickname to annoy Blake and Adam, but as team leader, Ruby feels obliged to defend her team's honor. A team name, however silly, need to be carried with pride. That's the first lesson Ruby ever learn about Hunter academies.

"Careful, we got a little badass over here." Bane raised his hands mockingly, caused Ruby to get mad and repeatedly punched him, or tried, as Bane's hands keep deflecting her relatively powerless blows.

"Please excuse my students, they're very... enthusiastic about this little quest." Oobleck coughed.

"YOU!" Anna shouted, "Just because she's small you're bullying her, you jerk! I'll punish you!" Anna unleashed her blade, longer than she's tall. Bane instinctively caught the blade between his fingers, because this isn't really the first time a little girl with a curved sword threatened him. That would be Blake when they're still young. "Careful not to cut yourself on that edge. _"_

"Hey-hey-hey isn't that a little rough for a foreplay? Also, the age gap might become a problem." Neon whistled, almost assuredly enjoyed the scene. And not trying to defuse the tension at all. "Like, a big gap, big problem y'now."

"Query: what is foreplay?" Penny tilted her head unnaturally.

"You don't want to know." Ruby covered her extremely red face, "I'm sorry my team is such a mess."

"Don't worry." Penny raised her hand, still completely oblivious. "I am sure they're all combat ready."

"I would understand, very well." Professor Cereza nodded at Oobleck in understanding, saying most hunters-in-training are quirky is like saying most water are wet. "They're about the age where they want challenges and exploration."

"And they will get it." Oobleck grinned.

"This is a mess, right, my man-" Sky was about to talk to Jaune... only to find him talking with Emerald at the distance. "That was quick, my man." Sky muttered in disbelief, still, he decide to leave them alone.

Sky wasn't the only one noticed that Jaune and the girl seemingly wanted to talk in private, Bane certainly did. Jaune isn't really the type to woo a girl on their first meeting, well, not without his stupid and forced gentleman act (which somehow worked everytime). He always been incredibly reserved on their second meeting, as can be seen with how he treat the Malachites.

But unlike Sky, Bane can hear everything.

"It's been a year since then huh." Emerald frowned, "One year since you get booted out of Atlas for your safety."

"Yeah, can't be helped." Jaune seems to be unusually grim and serious, as Bane noticed. "But I've come a long way since then. So how you end up in Atlas anyway? You never told me anything about it."

"Cinder sent me there, for various reason." Emerald rolled her eyes aside, as if she's completely lack the enthusiasm. "I'd have thought she ditched me."

"Don't say that. She might be ruthless but..." Jaune closed his eyes, "We might have argued a lot but no matter what, Cinder knew what it best for our family."

"I know that more than anyone else." Emerald nodded, "But still... I feel so useless."

Jaune friendly patted her head, much to her disgust. "Stop that!"

"Well, I guess that's enough introduction." Cereza clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Can we begin the extra lesson immediately?"

The students were brought into the largest tent, filled by tables upon tables of instrument and salvaged artifacts. Each and every student has different reaction, but Jaune in particular stood out very much. He quickly rushed between one table to another, trying to find his interest. Oobleck certainly approves, especially with how careful Jaune seems to act around the newly salvaged items

"Whoa, is that Hymnos?" Jaune quickly stepped near one of the table, and excitedly inspected the content under the transparent container. "...Pre-kingdom era huh."

"And And here we see a nerd in its natural habitat." Sky presented Jaune in the most sarcastic manner possible, "What's next my man, you're a time traveler? can't wait to tell Ren about it."

"Oh I would tell him about this myself if he wanted." Jaune wiggled his eyebrows, "This is fucking awesome."

"My, Mr. Arc you can read that?" Oobleck rubbed his chin thoughtfully, the blond dork surely full of surprises.

Hymnos. A language so ancient it's practically extinct in modern world. These days, people who understand it are far and between. It's fonts are closer to structural carvings than symetrical structure of modern fonts. When written continuously, Hymnos tend to appear like a graph than anything else.

And yet, Jaune seemingly capable of reading them all with one sweep, as he took notes and pictures on his scroll.

"Was yea erra sonwe anw sol ciel. Was yea erra rre sol ciel hyma hynne mea. Wee apea ra rre yor melenas." Jaune said without pause, "This is a common preface written before a song or a poem whose mean is: I will be eternally happy to sing to the world. And I will be eternally happy that the world hears me-"

"I will be immersed in happiness to love you." Emerald cut him before he could continue, which caused everyone to look at her with mix of surprise and curiosity. She skittishly hide behind Bane from embarrassment, much to his confusion.

"That's right." Jaune rose from his position, "This page must be part of a book or at least, part of notes."

"Interesting." Cereza lifted her glasses, "For a boy of your age to understand Hymnos with a glance. That does to you too, Miss Sustrai. I never expect you to be the studious type. No offense."

"Eh, no, I just... heard a lot from Jaune." Emerald said as she popped out behind Bane, "He has major interest in Hymnos so he always told me about it back when we're together, I mean, in the same school. I can't really read or understand Hymnos."

One of these days Ruby would expect someone to ask " _Together-together?_ " but that person is currently with her sister. Either way, Ruby understand that Emerald and Jaune had a history, and possibly close relationship.

"God, man, Jaune keep stealing all the girls." Sky grumbled.

"Stealing? So Jaune is a bad man?" Penny inquired, her surprise appearance scared Sky shirtless, before casually put his hand on Penny's stiff and hard shoulder. "Whoa, don't just speak up suddenly like that and no, Jaune my man is the best man in history of Beacon, Ren-man is close second."

"What about Cardin?" Ruby asked as she climb over Bane due to the man blocking her view.

"Well, he's actually nice. He just have this tough exterior." Sky mumbled, a little bit conflicted.

"Bulshiiit." Bane snorted, then switched back to the girl on his shoulder. "Get off me Pipsqueak."

Ruby bared her teeth. "Then you should stop standing in front of me, that's discriminatory against short people."

"That's right!" Anna protested as she jumped up and down, "Get away from my sight, brute!"

Bane grabbed both girls and place them in front of him, or rather, throw them violently. "Not my fault I gained height again."

Emerald ignored the tussle in front of her and approached Jaune, "So you're saying this temple predate Vale Kingdom?"

"We can't be sure about that." Jaune told her, "I'm not really archaeologist. I just know this is before Kingdom because the dating here in the corner, that's not the system used by Kingdom of Vale, and is written in Hymnos."

"That script is indeed over 600 year old, so it's safe to say the temple does in fact predated Vale." Cereza walked toward a giant bronze jar and knock it softly with the tip of her fingers, Oobleck followed and inspected the object."This jar is about 710 years old, I see. Could it be that..."

"Yes, I think we just found the legendary lost Kingdom of Vytal." Cereza confirmed.

"...Mother of God." Oobleck removed his hat in exasperation and put it on his chest as his breath become uneven. "I can't believe it."

"Neither am I, this is a great discovery for historian everywhere." Cereza smirked, her eyes glinted with lust for knowledge.

Dr. Oobleck go back to the student, grinning. "Why don't you people take a rest or change guards in shift? I'd like to do some research for tonight. Yes, yes, that's it. I would love to study everything all night. We'll return tomorrow before the sun rise, so don't be too concerned about your missing Sunday."

"Wait we're not going to see the temple?" Ruby lost her spirit at the moment, "Aww..."

"It's currently infested by Grimm down there and while I am confident that just me and Doctor Oobleck is enough, I'm afraid the probability of collateral is unacceptable in night fighting." Cereza smiled, "On the other hand, if you spend the night, maybe we can go take a visit in the morning and kill them all safely."

Ruby's inner sunshine returned almost instantly. "YAY!"

Penny blinked and followed her gesture. "Yay?"

"Looks like we wanted to stay Doctor, would you be fine with that?" Bane asked, the Doctor seems to be conflicted. On the other hand, that's well beyond the set parameter of the side job, on the other hand, maybe that's for the better. "Sure, but don't expect to get paid extra."

No one cares about the money anyway.

"Oh and if I may ask, is my daughter doing just fine in Beacon?"

Everyone raised their eyebrow at Cereza's sudden question, which daughter was that again? or rather, who? "Oh sorry, you probably known her as Weiss Schnee." Cereza smirked childishly, unfit for a woman of her appearance of maturity.

"WHAT?!"

"She took too much from her father it seems." Cereza hummed as she returned back to her work desk.

One could see Oobleck's glasses dramatically drop slowly and surely, and bounced on the hard dirt floor with an audible thunk, what with the shocked silence caused by the sudden rush of information.

...

 _A couple of minutes and one huge bonfire later..._

"Man who could expect that shit to drop like a bombshell." Bane muttered as he poked the half-roasted wild hare to check it's consistency. Anna was about to chew him, until Bane reminded her that he's killing it for food, and not just killing for the sake of cruelty.

(He also insult her for threatening people at the slightest provocation but that besides the point.)

"Yeah, man." Sky agreed, "Weiss' mom looks so freaking hot, poor Dr. Oobleck though. He looks so heartbroken."

"...really, dude?" Bane asked him in disbelief, "Think about her age. She's old enough to be your mom. Knowing you though you will nail everything female shaped."

"No, I'm not hitting everything female shaped, definitely NOT Penny." Sky shook his head furiously, that girl was creepy, and neither her odd cuteness and innocence worth it... Well maybe worth it, but no. Maybe he ought to try? Regardless, he knows he was being rude. He just can't help it. Penny's very presence just feel so unnatural.

"You guys are disgusting." Jaune frowned as he kept looking at the photos of the artifacts and inspect them. "I'm going to put this on my Pweeter and share it to everyone."

"Oh yes, share it on the geek network there's no way that's going to backfire." Sky wailed, "Anyway what's the deal with the Emerald chick? Looks cute, if dangerous. Seems to be Cardin's type."

"On a second thought you're right." Jaune closed his scroll, completely ignored Sky's question "Too many people want the precious artifacts for monetary gain. At least we should wait until tomorrow when we got to explore the temple more thoroughly."

"Well that was unexpected, Jaune Arc meet his old sweetheart, thing will be really fun tomorrow." Bane scoffed as he slid his mask up and took a bite of the rabbit meat.

"You can tell?" Jaune sharpened his eyes, for months this would be the first time he put on guard around Bane, but Bane just shoved a piece of the roasted meat on him, "Well yeah, she's easy to read. So, was it one sided?"

"C'mon my man, we got to share it with Ren-man too." Sky pointed his scroll.

"[I want to sleep already...]" came Ren's lazy voice from the other side of the phone, "[Sky won't shut up about it, and if he keeps calling he will have to deal with angry drunk Nora and Yang in the morning. So speak up already, Jaune.]"

Jaune closed his eyes and lean on a wooden post as he began to spoke calmly about his recent past, before he went to Beacon. And Bane find himself oddly captivated by his rather mundane story, mundane story that Bane never experienced until he went to Beacon himself.

Little by little, finally Bane can understand the hidden side of the dork knight.


End file.
